Amor de Medianoche
by Lady Veronica Black
Summary: El agente Potter creia que se encontraba a salvo de cualquier peligro, pero de casualidad se encuentra a una mujer herida e inconciente. Aunque la situación no lo amerita, viviran una aventura que los marcara de por vida. AU HHr TERMINADO REEDITADO
1. Nota

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Buenas a todos! Cómo les va? Sorprendidos? Confusos?

Hace ya mucho que tenia ganas de reeditar este fic que creo que para muchos, al igual que yo, fue una historia muy especial. Fue mi primer tributo a Harry&Hermione, y porque no, una historia que me ayudo a descubrir muchas cosas en mi vida, y me dio la oportunidad de conocer a un montón de gente de lugares diferentes, personas que hoy en día se han convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Para todos aquellos que han leído el fic antes solo les digo que no se preocupen, ya que no pienso cambiar la trama ni nada por el estilo, solo algunos retoques en los diálogos (nada drástico), faltas ortográficas, algunas correcciones sintácticas y esas cosas. Creo que le debía esto a este fic, después de todo me dio muchas alegrías, y merecía que lo deje lo mejor que me fuera posible. Espero que a pesar de que hace mucho que este fic dio su fin, les haya gustado volver a releer la historia de amor de estos dos personajes. Yo personalmente volví a sentir lo mismo, y porque no con más intensidad, que cuando lo escribí originalmente.

También les comento que este no es mi último fic, así que porque no se dan una vuelta por mi bio y ven el nuevo fic de H+Hr?

Sin más que decir los dejo con la historia.

Cuídense, y muchos besos.

Y de vuelta, gracias por todo!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Shaoran Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Ranma Saotome, Harry Potter y Los Mereodadores (menos la rata apestosa)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"

**Publicado:** 10/08/04

**Terminado:** 23/09/05

**Reeditado:** 17/01/06


	2. Capítulo Uno

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Uno 

El lobo se movió en silencio por la cabaña, la cabeza gacha y los ojos en alerta, expectantes, reflejando las llamas de la chimenea.

Harry Potter lo observó tentado, por alguna razón, de seguirlo. Fuera de la pequeña cabaña aullaba el viento, y la lluvia repiqueteaba en el tejado de dos aguas. En el interior, el olor de la tormenta se mezclaba con el del humo de la chimenea, llenando la habitación.

Pero había otro olor que Harry no podía identificar, pero que reconocía de manera instintiva, el del peligro. El lobo se había también dado cuenta de eso, levanto el hocico y olfateó su alrededor, sus orejas reaccionaron ante un sonido solo audible para él mismo, antes de gruñir suavemente con los ojos puestos en la puerta de la habitación. Harry dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo, para mirar fijamente el comportamiento del animal.

-"¿Vos también lo sentis, Wolf?" –le preguntó.

Aunque era un nombre muy común, sin duda le convenía perfectamente al animal. Harry lo había encontrado varios meses atrás, medio muerto, poco después de su llegada a las montañas de San Gabriel desde Los Ángeles, en busca de un "muy necesitado descanso y tiempo para recuperarse". O al menos así era como se habían expresado sus superiores, poco después de que Harry dejara en cama a dos agentes de su propio departamento por cuatro meses por una simple discusión de trabajo.

Wolf gruño de nuevo, con la mirada aun fija en la puerta de la cabaña. Tras un relámpago, un trueno hizo estremecer las paredes de la casa. Tenso, Harry se levanto de su sillón frente al fuego y se acercó al animal.

-"Bueno, ¿Qué crees que tenemos que hacer con esto, amigo?"

El lobo emitió un profundo gruñido, y Harry se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta, mirando fijamente el picaporte.

-"Sabía que dirías eso..." –añadió suspirando antes de tomar el revólver de la repisa de la chimenea y guardarlo en la cintura del pantalón. Luego tomo una linterna y se puso una pesada chaqueta de lana, con un sombrero.

Wolf salió de la cabaña un salto en el momento en que su amo abrió la puerta. Azotado por la lluvia y el viento, Harry se apresuro a cerrar tras de sí.

-"No es una noche adecuada ni para un hombre ni para un animal para salir de casa" –gruño, levantándose el cuello de la chaqueta ante la fría ráfaga de lluvia y viento que le azotaba el cuerpo.

Allí estaban los dos, un par de inadaptados que no pertenecían a ningún lugar, ni siquiera a sí mismos. Harry le había extraído a Wolf una bala que un cazador le había alojado en el cuerpo, y también lo había cuidado durante toda su recuperación, pero ambos sabían que aquella convivencia solo era algo temporal. Y quizás así sucedía con todo. Nada duraba lo suficiente.

Ni siquiera con la linterna era posible ver algo. Al fin, enfocándola hacia la oscuridad, en medio de la tormenta, Harry logro distinguir la cabeza de Wolf entre los árboles, dirigiéndose hacia el riachuelo más cercano a la cabaña.

Lo siguió, empapándose hasta los huesos. Su sentido común le decía que era una completa locura que alguien pudiera estar allí en medio de la montaña. Nadie salía de noche por aquellas fechas, sobre todo con ese tiempo. Los vecinos más próximos, que vivían en otra cabaña a unos tres kilómetros de allí, se hallaban ausentes y el pueblo de Pinewood se encontraba a más de cinco kilómetros de allí. Todavía estaba en abril, y era demasiado temprano para que llegaran los excursionistas.

Pero Harry podía sentir la presencia de alguien en el viento, en el aire. Era algo instintivo, casi extrasensorial. Y no podía ignorarlo, porque si lo hubiera hecho en el pasado no habría sobrevivido. Aquello era en lo único en lo que tenía depositada una fe ciega. Su instinto.

Un viento helado lo azotó con fuerza, haciéndolo estremecerse hasta los huesos, logrando que su mente se volviera a cuestionar cuan loco debía estar pasar salir con esa tormenta en medio de la noche, entonces escucho el ladrido de Wolf, fue agudo y largo, era su forma de decirle que había encontrado algo.

-"Ya va, ya va, ahí voy..." –se dirigió a paso seguro hacia al lugar de dónde procedía el sonido, intentando no resbalarse con el barro y la hojas que llenaban todo el suelo-. "¡Ya te oí, Wolf!"

Se acerco al borde del riachuelo. Habitualmente su curso era tranquilo y poco profundo, pero la tormenta casi lo había convertido en un torrente de agua helada. Escuchó de nuevo el aullido del lobo más cerca. Harry silbo para que se reuniera con él, pero el animal se limito a seguir ladrando con más insistencia en esa ocasión.

-"Espero que no sea un conejo, Wolf" –murmuro el hombre con los dientes apretados por el frió-, "porque si es así serás tú el que me sirva de cena hoy."

Harry enfoco su linterna hacia donde creía estaba el animal y el ladrido del lobo se convirtió en un gruñido. Tensándose de inmediato comprendió que no estaban solos, y que tampoco se trataba de un conejo. Fue acercándose sigilosamente al borde del riachuelo, dispuesto a sacar su revólver. Un escalofrió, que nada tenia que ver con la temperatura del ambiente le recorrió la espalda. Wolf se frotó contra su pierna, gruño y ladro de nuevo. Tensando la mandíbula, Harry se volvió en un intento por alejarse de la orilla del río, pero tropezó con la rama de un árbol caído que sobresalía.

La linterna escapo de sus manos cuando cayo de rodillas. Ladrando, Wolf no paraba de correr entorno a él:

-"Maldi…"

Harry se quedo paralizado cuando la rama con la que se había tropezado empezó a moverse justo bajo sus piernas, tras un quejido de dolor.

-"¿Qué diablos…?"

Bajo la luz de la linterna caída en la hierba Harry descubrió entonces que no había tropezado con una rama, sino con un cuerpo. Cuando se arrodillo a su lado para palparlo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer.

De repente un relámpago ilumino el cuerpo de aquella mujer tendida de espaldas sobre el barro a orillas del río. Era esbelta, no demasiado alta, y sus ropas, un suéter grueso y una falda de tela fina, estaban completamente empapadas.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo una mujer sola en la montaña en aquella época del año, con aquel tiempo? O era una suicida o estaba completamente loca. Desde luego Harry, no podía dejarla ahí.

Iluminada por un nuevo relámpago, la mujer abrió los ojos e intento incorporarse. Harry recogió la linterna y se la coloco bajo el brazo para luego ayudar a levantarse a la mujer.

-"¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?" –le grito para hacerse oír por encima del ruido de la lluvia.

Su respuesta no fue más que un leve murmullo inteligible, que apenas se lograba escuchar con el azote del viento en las ramas de los árboles que los rodeaban. Harry la agarro con más fuerza y la sacudió levemente.

-"¿Esta herida?"

La melena empapada le ocultaba el rostro, parpadeo varias veces antes de levantar la mirada hacia él, y sus ojos, muy abiertos, reflejaron terror.

-"¡No!"

Forcejeó con Harry, deseando escapar, pero no tenia fuerzas para ello.

-"¡Tranquilícese!" –le gritó él, levantándola después en brazos a la vez que la incorporaba. La sentía resistirse, oía sus gritos de protesta. Con disgusto, pensó que aquella enloquecida mujer ni siquiera quería que la rescataran.

Incluso con el peso de la ropa mojada, no pesaba más que una pluma, cosa que alegro al hombre ya que el camino era bastante resbaladizo y el viento cada vez soplaba con más fuerza. Enfocando el camino con la linterna que sostenía bajo el brazo, Harry se dirigió hacia la cabaña. Temblando, la mujer se acurrucaba contra él a la vez que murmuraba palabras incoherentes, pensó que aquel temblor era una buena señal, ya que todavía reaccionaba contra el frío. La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo para hacerla entrar en calor, pro era poco lo que podía hacer en medio de aquella tormenta.

Wolf los precedía, ladrando cuando se alejaba demasiado de ellos. Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la temperatura había bajado y la lluvia se había convertido en aguanieve.

-"Es usted una dama con mucha suerte" –murmuró con voz áspera mientras habría la puerta principal-. "Unos minutos más allí, y habría terminado en convertirse en un helado."

Como si comprendiera sus palabras la mujer emitió un ligero gemido de angustia. Después de cerrar la puerta con el talón del pie, Harry se sentó con ella en el sofá que estaba junto al fuego.

-"Bueno, y ahora" –dijo al tiempo que le levantaba el mentón-, "vamos a echarte un vistazo."

Era joven, supuso que tendría unos veintipocos años. Su frente y sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de barro lo que no dejaba ver sus facciones totalmente. Harry descubrió entonces que tenia los dedos manchados de sangre y le hizo volver la cabeza delicadamente, comprobando que tenia un corte detrás del oído izquierdo.

-"Mierda" –murmuro-. "Parece que vamos a tener que llevarte a un médico."

-"No" –suplico ella en voz apenas audible.

Sorprendido, Harry observo su rostro. Había abierto los ojos, de un tenue y cándido color miel, bordeados por unas largas y oscuras pestañas. Por un momento fugaz, Harry sintió como si el suelo hubiera cedido bajo sus pies. Impresionado por aquella sensación, intento sobreponerse de inmediato.

-"Nada de médicos" –dijo la mujer con la voz ronca, mirándolo con una expresión llena de dolor y angustia. Levanto una mano y lo agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta-. "Nada de médicos, nada de policías" –cerro los ojos, estremeciéndose-. "Me encontrarán… por favor… no deje que me encuentren… por favor…"

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Por favor…" -suplicó dolorosamente antes de bajar la cabeza y dejar caer el brazo.

Harry deslizó las manos debajo del suéter y le registro los bolsillos de la falda; ella reacciono instintivamente ante aquella violación contra su intimidad. No encontró nada, ni un documento o billetera. Fijándose que no tuviera más heridas que la de detrás de la oreja descubrió que llevaba una cadena de oro en el cuello, leyó la inscripción de la medalla con los dedos: _Hermione._

Se preguntó si la había enviado alguien. Había sido cuidadoso, pero era posible que después de seis meses, se las hubieran ingeniado para encontrarlo. Sabía que intentarían localizarlo tarde o temprano, pero… ¿habrían enviado a una mujer en su persecución, especialmente una tan joven y, evidentemente, tan poco experimentada? Era difícil de creer, lo cual no hacia más que aumentar sus sospechas.

Un trueno estremeció de nuevo las paredes de la cabaña. Frunciendo el ceño, Harry pensó que la joven vería cumplidos sus deseos. No tenia teléfono para llamar a alguien, y aunque lo hubiera tenido, nadie habría salido a la montaña con este tiempo. La miro y se levanto con ella en brazos, suspirando.

-"Bueno, querida Hermione, parece que por el momento tendrás que quedarte aquí, con Wolf y conmigo. Y tendremos que quitarte esta ropa mojada antes de que te de hipotermia…"

_Continuara… _

**Nota de la Autora: **

Hola a todos! Sé que es un comienzo poco común y extraño, pero tenia la idea hace tanto en la cabeza que necesitaba plasmarla en algún lado, y más que nada saber si es tan descabellada como creo que va a ser. Con suerte y termina siendo un fic… jejeje XD

Si parece que vale la pena seguirlo, comuníquenmelo y pondré los siguientes capítulos.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…! **


	3. Capítulo Dos

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Dos 

Un terrible dolor de cabeza la despertó. Intentó levantarse, pero ello no hizo más que empeorar la situación. "_Quédate quieta"_, se dijo a sí misma sin comprender aun el origen del dolor, pero muy conciente de la sensación. Conteniendo el aliento, espero a que pasara.

El doloroso martilleo que sentía en la cabeza se fue atenuando, y al final reino el silencio. No, pensó, el silencio no era absoluto. Podía escuchar el repiqueteo de la lluvia, el ulular del viento, y una respiración. El sonido de una profunda y acompasada respiración.

¿Quién más estaba respirando? Lucho contra el irrazonable pánico que de pronto la había asaltado. "_Quédate tranquila" _, se repitió una y otra vez hasta que su corazón recupero su ritmo normal. La lógica le decía que el control sobre sí misma era importante, y la compostura esencial.

Estaba tumbada de espaldas sobre un colchón mullido y tenia la cabeza apoyada en una almohada suave. Al mover los dedos sintió la calidez de la manta que la tapaba. "_Estoy acostada en una cama que no es la mía" _, pensó ligeramente asustada.

El olor a leña ardiendo parecía rodearla. ¿El bosque, las montañas? Lento, cautelosamente, abrió los ojos. Fue como mirar por una lente desenfocada. Vio formas y colores, pero todo estaba difuminado. Parpadeó varias veces, esperando que las imágenes ganaran nitidez.

Veía las vigas del techo. Las paredes eran simples troncos. ¿Una cabaña? Giro unos centímetros el cuello hacia su izquierda, había una pequeña lámpara encendida sobre una cómoda de madera que llenaba la habitación de una tenue luz amarilla. Más halla de la cómoda, la lluvia repiqueteaba contra el cristal de una ventana. Afuera estaba muy oscuro. Se estremeció involuntariamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin comprender el origen del intenso y súbito terror que se había apoderado de ella.

De nuevo escucho el sonido de una respiración, lenta, profunda y firme. Abrió los ojos y miró a su derecha. Había un hombre sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Como tenia la cabeza baja no podía verle el rostro ya que las sombras de la habitación se lo impedían, pero su cabello era negro como el cielo que veía tras la ventana, era bastante delgado pero la longitud de sus hombros eran el doble de los suyos. Llevaba una camisa negra y unos jeans desteñidos. Y gracias a Dios estaba profundamente dormido.

Intento sentarse, pero al hacerlo la cabeza le dolió como si le hubieran dado un martillazo. Inspiro profundamente, esperando que el dolor pasara. "_Una cama extraña. Un lugar extraño. Un hombre extraño..."_, pensaba.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, y en esa ocasión sé encontró con que el desconocido la estaba mirando fijamente. Con el aliento contenido vio que las sombras medio oscurecían su rostro, asemejándolo a una máscara, parecía un fantasma. No decía nada, simplemente la miraba con una expresión tan oscura como su cabello. De repente tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de arrancarse la máscara para revelar un horrible rostro desfigurado. Un grito fue subiendo por su garganta, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para emitirlo. Se le aceleró el corazón al ver que se levantaba y se acercaba a ella.

Pero aparte de una cicatriz sobre su ceja izquierda, descubrió aliviada que su rostro no estaba en absoluto desfigurado. De hecho, era muy atractivo, de una belleza dura y oscura. El desconocido se irguió y la joven levanto la mirada hacia él observando que era muy alto, demasiado para su gusto, ya que detestaba que la intimidaran de esa manera con su estatura.

-"¿Qué tal el dolor de cabeza? ¿Mejor?" –le preguntó.

Su voz era grave, profunda. La había oído antes en alguna parte, pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado para pensar en ello.

-"¿Quién...?"

Sentía la garganta como si fuera papel de lija. El hombre se sentó a su lado y le deslizo una mano por el cuello, se poso en la nuca, y luego le levanto con cuidado la cabeza al tiempo que le acercaba un vaso de agua a los labios. El liquido hizo desaparecer la aspereza de su garganta instantáneamente.

-"¿Quién es usted?" –consiguió preguntar. Ya podía ver mejor, y el doloroso latido que sentía en el cerebro se había atenuado-. "¿Dónde estoy?"

-"No puedo creerlo, Hermione... ¿porqué después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y de significar tanto el uno para el otro me preguntas eso?"

Confundida lo miro fijamente. ¿Era sarcasmo lo que creía detectar en su voz?

-"¿Por qué... por qué me llamas Hermione?"

-"¿Y cómo debería llamarte?" –inquirió él, arqueando una ceja.

Abrió la boca, pero no pudo hablar. El latido que atormentaba su cerebro incrementó otra vez el ritmo. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-"No... no lo sé" –dijo con voz débil. El dolor de cabeza por momentos era insoportable.

-"¿No sabes cuál es tu nombre?"

-"No" –cerró los ojos para resistir aquel horrible dolor.

El desconocido se levanto de la cama, y la joven abrió de nuevo los ojos al darse cuenta de que se estaba acostando a su lado. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que solo llevaba puesta una camisa de algodón blanca y demasiado grande para ella, además de ropa interior térmica de hombre.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo?" –le preguntó, esforzándose por apartarse.

-"Te estoy refrescando la memoria, cariño" –le respondió mientras deslizaba un brazo por su cintura-. "¿No te resulta esto familiar?" –le puso una mano en la cadera y se la acaricio suavemente con la yema de los dedos.

-"¡No!" –grito, apartándole la mano.

-"Soy yo Hermione.." –el hombre se incorporo sobre un codo y la miró fijamente-, "...Harry. Por fuerza tienes que acordarte de tu marido."

"_¿Mi marido?" _, se preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos.

-"No puedes ser mí... no puedo ser tu... yo eh..." -se mordió el labio inferior contrariada. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera su nombre, ni reconociera a su esposo?-. "No es posible..." -murmuro -. "Yo... yo no me acuerdo de ti... ni de mí... yo..."

Él la miró por un momento a los ojos, y la joven sintió como si la hubiera atravesado hasta el alma con aquella mirada, desentrañando sus más oscuros y profundos secretos. Secretos que ni ella misma conocía o... recordaba.

-"¿Recuerdas esto?" –le preguntó mientras le acariciaba delicadamente el brazo, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su cuello, logrando que su corazón se acelerara-. "¿Y esto...?"

Bajo la mano para desabrocharle muy lentamente el primer botón de la camisa, todo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, mientras con los nudillos rozo suavemente su esternón. Tensa, Hermione podía sentir como todos sus sentidos se agudizaban... además un sentimiento extraño la invadía, una mezcla de vergüenza y... ¿placer?

No, no lo recordaba, no le resultaba para nada familiar aquel toque. Como no podía hablar solo pudo negar con la cabeza. El hombre se detuvo y la miro durante largo rato a los ojos, luego volvió a abrocharle el botón y se aparto un poco. Con una actitud reacia, según advirtió ella.

-"No entiendo nada..." –murmuró-. "¿Qué me ha pasado?"

-"Te golpeaste la cabeza" –respondió él-. "Estabas ... tirada halla afuera, en medio de la tormenta."

La tormenta. Miró hacia la ventana, seguía lloviendo copiosamente. "_Estaba cayendo... cayendo. El agua del río, el frío..." _, pensaba. Se sentó rápidamente en un impulso que no pudo reprimir, cerro los ojos al sentir una nueva punzada de dolor en la cabeza.

-"Vuelve a recostarte" –le dijo él suavemente, tirando de su hombro-. "Dale..."

Harry tomó algo de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama y se lo metió en la boca. Era una aspirina. La trataba con mucha delicadeza, y la joven no se resistió cuando le acercó el vaso de agua a los labios.

-"Y ahora descansa" –le recomendó antes de levantarse de la cama.

Estuvo a punto de pedirle que se quedara con ella; sintió miedo y frió cuando se quedo sola. Y mientras la aspirina que había tomado empezaba a producir su efecto, se quedo dormida con una extraña imagen en la cabeza: La de ella misma, sin ropa y totalmente desnuda, contra la piel húmeda de Harry.

Mientras preparaba café. Harry echó un vistazo al cielo por la ventana de la cocina, era tan negro como la noche a pesar de ser ya las diez de la mañana, a lo lejos estaba adquiriendo un ligero tono gris ceniciento. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero no con tanta intensidad como la noche anterior. La tormenta se había desviado hacia el norte y no se oía más que el lejano eco de algún trueno. Pero él sabía por experiencia que no se había ido del todo. Antes de que terminara ese día indudablemente estallaría de nuevo con más fuerza aun.

Pero también antes de que terminara ese día intentaría conseguir algunas respuestas. "_Hermione"_, pronunció en silencio mientras miraba la pared que separaba la cocina del dormitorio. Ni siquiera estaba seguro que fuera su nombre, pero tendría que conformarse con ese por ahora.

Oyó que alguien arañaba la puerta trasera, seguramente era Wolf, abrió para dejarlo entrar. Empapado como estaba se sacudió antes de atravesar la cocina dirigiéndose al salón, y Harry contempló con el ceño fruncido las huellas de barro que iba dejando en el piso de madera que tanto le había costado limpiar la semana anterior. Wolf y el habían llegado a un perfecto entendimiento, Harry le daba de comer, y el animal a cambió ahuyentaba a los visitantes indeseados, fueran humanos o no. Al menos, así había sido hasta la noche anterior.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. ¿Qué era lo que sabía sobre aquella mujer? Tendría unos veintitrés años, uno sesenta de estatura, quizás pesaba unos cincuenta kilos, pelo castaño claro ondulado hasta los hombros, ojos como la miel... recordó la primera reacción al ver aquellos ojos, luego frunciendo el ceño siguió con su análisis. Señas de identidad: una pequeña cicatriz en el codo derecho, y un lunar en el muslo izquierdo en forma de corazón. Harry sonrió, era un muslo muy bonito, por cierto, pero dudaba que a ella le importase su opinión. No iba equipada para una caminata en las montañas, no llevaba documento alguno ni alianza. Tenia las manos y las piernas llenas de arañazos, algunos pequeños moretones en las costillas, y un pequeño corte bajo el oído izquierdo. Ahhh... y un dato muy importante, parecía que la chica tenia amnesia.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en la silla y bebió un largo trago de café. Se había inventado aquella historia de que era su marido para meterse en la cama con ella y ponerla nerviosa, de esa forma ella escupiría la verdad. Pero la inocencia y vergüenza que había visto en sus ojos cuando se recostó a su lado fue peor que un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

Era cierto que había carecido de compañía femenina por un largo tiempo, pero no recordaba haber visto nunca una mirada tan ingenua y dulce en una mujer. Ninguna lo había mirado a los ojos con esa sinceridad, o lo había hecho sentir como un completo infeliz por solo rozarla. Había pasado el resto de la noche en el sofá, despertándose a menudo para intentar escuchar en vano algún sonido procedente del dormitorio.

Si nadie la había enviado para localizarlo, ¿entonces, quién diablos era esa mujer? Las mujeres bonitas no suelen llover del cielo. Estaba a más de kilómetro y medio de la carretera principal, y la cabaña de alquiler más próxima se encontraba a más de dos. No podía llegar hasta allí a pie, no con aquella tormenta. Debía de tener un coche en alguna parte, o debía de haber estado con alguien que si tenía uno.

"_Por favor, no dejes que me encuentren"_, le había suplicado. Que no la dejasen que la encontrasen... ¿quiénes? ¿Y porqué le había rogado que no llamara a la policía, ni a un médico? Harry miro con los ojos entrecerrados el humo que despedía su taza de café. Si lo estaba engañando, aquella mujer estaba haciendo un trabajo magnifico.

Lo cual le daba una muy buena razón para no confiar en ella. Decidió volver más tarde al riachuelo, cuando amainara, para revisar la zona en busca de algún dato que le fuera útil. Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a aquella mujer, y muy poca paciencia. Y era hora de que la Bella Durmiente se valla despertando para su interrogatorio. Se levanto lentamente para dirigirse al dormitorio.

Pero el grito de terror de esa mujer lo detuvo a medio camino...

_**Continuara... **_

**Nota de la Autora: **

Bueno, segundo capítulo listo. No se si habrán dado cuenta de que va a ir la historia, pero creo que con este chap firme mi tumba. Aviso que por si no se habrán dado cuenta esto es un AU (universo alterno) así que olvídense de Hogwarts, magia, Voldemort y más que nada, Harry y Hermione ni se conocen, ambos son personas comunes con una vida normal... (bueh casi normal pq en el lió que los estoy metiendo no pasa en una vida "normal"), ellos solo se conocen por las casualidad del destino, no se si se habrán dado cuenta pero solo avisaba.

Ahora las gracias a todos los que me escribieron un review!

**Ahhh:**Estoy de acuerdo contigo, este fic es extraño, pero espero que no por eso deje de gustarte. Adiosito!

**Anwy-potter:** Gracias por el review! Acá esta el segundo capítulo, espero que te guste! Nos vemos, suerte!

**Lilyem:** me honra saber q con mi fic hiciste una excepción y me escribiste un review, gracias! Te explico no es que Harry no reconociera a Hermione, es que él no la conoce en este fic, y sobre lo de si él es un tipo de agente del FBI... pues si te lo digo te revelaría uno de los secretos del fic, pero si tiene algo que ver con él el FBI. Espero tu opinión de este capi. Bye!

**Naru:** si te digiera pq estaba tirada Hermione en medio de la nieve se acaba el fic, pero en el prox capitulo tal vez logres deducir un poco más el pq. Gracias por tu review, espero tener más comentarios tuyos, chau!

**Paige Black:** Bueno, acá esta el nuevo capitulo, espero q te halla parecido igual de interesante y me alegro q pienses q escribo bien. Espero saber d e ti en este capi tb. Adiós!

**Pablo5280:** mmmm que te puedo decir a vos? Primero gracias por haber leído esto, y si admito q la razón por lo que lo publique es para q después no me digas q no hago fics de Harry Potter, y te aviso que la idea de que el fic se atan raro es culpa tuya, tanta película de acción me esta afectando... Nos vemos chuchi, y muchas gracias!

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, besos y cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black; Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!" **

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS...! **


	4. Capítulo Tres

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Tres 

Hermione se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas, encogiéndose sobre su estómago. Cuando sintió hundirse el colchón a un lado, gritó de nuevo presa del pánico.

-"¡Hermione!" –exclamo Harry, agarrándola de los hombros-. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"

-"¡Un animal!" –respondió-. "¡Hay un animal salvaje en tu dormitorio!"

La castaña desde debajo de las mantas se sorprendió al escuchar una risa ahogada.

-"Es Wolf…"

-"¡Un lobo!" –exclamo la joven apretándose contra él -. "¡Dispárale! ¡Dispárale!"

-"Sal de ahí abajo, por favor" –le pidió él.

"_¿Para qué me como viva? ¿Esta loco?",_ pensó la joven mientras agarraba las mantas con más fuerza, pero él se las arrebató de repente para echarlas a un lado. Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados, luego al oír ladrar a Wolf, se abalanzo gritando a Harry logrando que los dos fueron a dar al suelo.

-"¡Hermione! ¡Por el amor de Dios, basta!"

Al escuchar un gruñido animal muy amenazador muy cerca de su oído, Hermione se quedo completamente quieta, su corazón había dejado de latir, ni siquiera podía respirar. Y con Harry encima tampoco podía moverse. Lentamente abrió los ojos temiéndose encontrar al objeto de su miedo.

Y se lo encontró, muy cerca, con la mirada dorada de unos ojos de lobo. Con un gemido de angustia, Hermione volvió la cabeza. Sentía la frialdad del suelo de madera contra su mejilla. Harry la mantenía agarrada de las muñecas, sujetándoselas firmemente a los costados. Tenía la sensación de que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Escuchó ladrar de nuevo al animal, pero en esa ocasión el ladrido le pareció más lejano…

"_**¡No la dejes escapar, maldita sea! ¡Mátala si es preciso, pero no la dejes escapar! Mátala… mátala… mátala…"**_

-"Hermione..."

Oyó que alguien la llamaba suavemente. ¿Hermione? ¿Ese era su nombre? Aquel tipo, Harry, se lo había asegurado. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

-"Hermione" –la llamo de nuevo-, "este es Wolf. Y no te hará daño."

La joven volvió la cabeza lentamente hacia el animal, y vio que la observaba curioso. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de ella y forcejeo para liberarse del fuerte agarre de Harry.

-"No te hará daño" –le volvió a asegurar el moreno sujetándola con más fuerza-. "Wolf piensa que estamos jugando y quiere incorporarse al juego. Es como un niño grande."

-"¿Jugando?" –grazno-. "¿Un niño grande?"

-"Claro" –Harry le sonrió-. "Apenas es un poco más que un cachorro."

-"¿Un cachorro?" –Hermione vio recelosa al lobo que, con la lengua afuera, sacudía alegremente la cola-. "Eso es como decir que Moby Dick era un pececito."

Con un ladrido, Wolf se abalanzó hacia ella. Y Hermione ahogó el grito que iba a proferir cuando sintió la húmeda lengua del animal lamiéndole la mejilla.

-"¡Wolf!" –lo llamó Harry con tono severo-. "¡Atrás!"

Reacio, el animal retrocedió y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Aunque solo transcurrieron unos segundos, a Hermione le pareció que había tardado horas en recuperar el aliento.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" –le preguntó Harry, mirándola con expresión preocupada.

La joven asintió lentamente. Y justo cuando logro tranquilizarse, empezó a ser intensamente conciente del cuerpo de ese hombre sobre el suyo. Sus sentidos se agudizaron con terrible precisión. Podía sentir cada músculo de aquel cuerpo, sus piernas apretadas contra las suyas, sus hombros, su pecho, su estomago, sus caderas, su …

Levanto la mirada hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos. Harry la miraba a su vez con sus increíbles ojos verdes, pero con una mirada oscura y penetrante, con una intensidad que le aceleró el corazón y le encogió el estomago. Un ardiente calor emanaba de su piel, un calor que parecía quemarla hasta el alma.

"_¿Mi marido?",_ pensó entonces, ¿Era posible que se hubiera olvidado de un hombre como aquél? Observo las facciones de su rostro, la fuerte línea de su mandíbula, sus mejillas con una ligera barba sin afeitar, sus labios finos y húmedos…

Sentía que la piel le ardía, y un agradable calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo. La tela de su camisa le parecía una prisión que no le permitía respirar con normalidad, y empezó a ser abrumadoramente conciente de su desnudez debajo de esa escasa ropa que llevaba. Ansiaba tocarlo, sentir aquella piel sobre la suya, y el simple pensamiento la hizo ruborizarse.

"_¿Mi marido?"_, volvió a preguntarse. ¿Seria posible? ¿Podría una mujer como ella haberse casado con un hombre como aquel? Esa pregunta la confundía aun más, ni siquiera sabia que clase de mujer era ella misma. Pero sin duda el hombre que tenia encima era guapísimo, y si era su marido sin duda había tenido mucha suerte al casarse con él.

Harry siguió observándola, y Hermione podía ver en sus ojos la misma ferocidad que había visto en los del lobo. Por un momento pensó en utilizar la misma orden que había usado él con el animal, pero dudaba que diera algún resultado.

-"Harry" –susurró-, "déjame levantarme."

Él no se movió, al contrario, pareció como si no la hubiera escuchado. Hermione sentía su propio pulso latiendo con fuerza en su cuello, mientras una salvaje excitación parecía concentrarse en su vientre. Mirando a los ojos de ese hombre podía sentir la corriente de tensión que los rodeaba.

Ella no se sentía como sí él fuera su marido, no recordaba la sensación de estar en sus brazos, al contrario el más mínimo contacto entre sus cuerpos la ponía muy nerviosa y a la defensiva, como si fuera una experiencia nueva que no sabía como manejar. Era como si su cuerpo no reconociera al del hombre.

Su mirada paso rápidamente de pasión y deseo a una gran muestra de rabia y desprecio.

¿Sí era su marido por la miraba de esa forma? Supuestamente se amaban y él tendría que estar preocupado y mirándola con dulzura, no como si fuera una intrusa inoportuna. Pero… ¿y sí no lo era? ¿Y sí Harry Potter no era su marido? No sabía nada sobre ella misma, ni siquiera donde se encontraba, acaso la había engañado para… ¿Le habría echo creer que estaban casados para que ella no se resistiera cuando…?

No, no creía que fuera eso. Él hubiera dispuesto de todas las oportunidades del mundo si hubiera querido hacerle eso. Aunque todavía podía hacerlo. Ella se encontraba tan débil como un gatito, y Harry era un hombre grande y fuerte. Además un hombre como él no necesitaba engañar a las mujeres para llevárselas a la cama. Debía tener una larga lista de admiradoras a las cuales recurrir.

-"¿De verdad eres mi marido?" –le pregunto suavemente y con voz temblorosa.

Él le dirigió, si era posible, una mirada aun más penetrante. Lentamente él negó con la cabeza sin perder el contacto de sus ojos.

-"Pero… ¿Porqué… porqué me mentiste?" –le preguntó con una voz mucho más baja.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. En medio del tenso silencio que siguió, Hermione volvió a ver esa mirada de recelo en sus ojos verdes, y en su ceño sombrío. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...

Era _él _quien desconfiaba de ella.

-"Me estabas probando, ¿verdad?" –le preguntó-. "Creías que te estaba mintiendo cuando te dije que no sabía quien era."

Harry se levanto entonces del suelo y la miró duramente. Hermione no solo se sentía tan débil como un gatito, sino también igual de pequeña. Aquel hombre debía medir por lo menos un metro noventa. Había sentido ese cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, había sentidos sus músculos duros como la piedra. Todo en aquel hombre parecía oscuro y peligroso. Y poderoso, muy peligroso, y todo eso le era increíblemente excitante.

-"¿Por qué, Harry?" –le preguntó de nuevo-. "¿O ese no es realmente tu nombre?"

Él la miraba fríamente, como si no la escuchara.

-"Y mi nombre... ¿también lo inventaste?"

Se le acercó y pareció vacilar cuando ella se inquietó visiblemente, luego deslizo una mano bajo el cuello de su camisa, Hermione contuvo el aliento mientras sus dedos sacaban una cadena de dentro de su ropa, una cadena que no sabía que llevaba.

-"Llevas una placa de identificación" –le explico con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Cuando fue a tomar la cadena, su mano hizo contacto con la de Harry. Su piel era cálida y áspera, y la suya tibia y suave, una evidente evocación de su masculinidad contrarrestando con su feminidad. Una mujer sola, con un hombre al que apenas si conocía. Y encima un hombre increíblemente atractivo.

Miro el dije de la cadena y leyó el nombre grabado en letras doradas, _Hermione._

Desesperada, deslizo una y otra vez los dedos por la inscripción intentando recordar algo, ¡algo! Pero como antes, al hacerlo solo logro incrementar el dolor de cabeza que la torturaba.

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Hermione se tambaleó ligeramente y sintió las manos de Harry sobre sus hombros mientras la tumbaba delicadamente en la cama. La almohada le acuno suavemente la cabeza, y el dolor empezó a cesar.

-"Necesitas descansar" –le dijo él al tiempo que se levantaba.

-"¡No!" –exclamo Hermione, poniéndole una mano en el brazo-. "Tengo que saber algo, todo lo que puedas contarme, cualquier cosa..."

-"Era casi medianoche" –con un suspiro, Harry volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama-. "En contra de su costumbre Wolf se encontraba inquieto, agitado, como si intuyera que algo no iba bien, que algo extraño pasaba. Lo seguí hasta el riachuelo, que ahora mismo es un verdadero río, y literalmente tropecé con tu cuerpo."

Impresionada, Hermione miró al animal que se había tumbado satisfecho al lado de su cama.

-"¿Estaba sola? ¿Estaba sola en el medio de la noche, con es tormenta?" –se esforzaba por aclararse la mente, por intentar explicarse aunque fuera sólo un poco de lo que Harry le estaba contando-. "¿Porqué no me llevaste a un hospital o llamaste a la policía?"

-"Esa noche las calles no estaban transitables, era un total diluvio afuera. Subirme a un auto con ese clima hubiera sido un suicidio."

-"¿Y ahora?"

Harry la miró fijamente durante un largo rato, luego se levanto y se acerco a la ventana. La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales, y un súbito relámpago ilumino su figura. El trueno no tardo en retumbar a lo lejos.

-"La noche anterior" –le dijo, volviéndose hacia ella-, "después de traerte a la cabaña, por unos momentos recuperaste la conciencia, y me suplicaste que no llamara a nadie."

-"¿Te lo _suplique_? ¿Porqué habría de hacer eso?"

-"Eso es algo que me gustaría saber."

"_Allí esta otra vez su desconfianza y recelo", _pensó confundida Hermione. ¿Pero porqué? Sí realmente no la conocía, ni ella a él, ¿Qué sentido tenían su desconfianza hacia ella?

-"Me suplicaste también, que no dejara que te encontraran" –explicó mientras se acercaba a ella, escrutando su rostro.

-"¿Quiénes?" –Hermione se presiono las sienes con los dedos en el momento que el dolor de cabeza volvió a azotarla.

-"Esperaba que vos pudieras contestarme eso" –repuso Harry con voz carente de emoción-. "Me dijiste: '_nada de médicos, nada de policía; no permitas que me encuentren_'. Y no llevabas encima ningún documento de identidad."

¿Ella le había pedido que no llamara a nadie? Aquello no tenía ningún sentido para Hermione.

-"¿Es por eso por lo que no confías en mí, por eso no me crees? ¿Piensas que soy una delincuente que se ha fugado, y que anda huyendo de la ley?" –le preguntó incrédula.

-"Podrías ser cualquier cosa, querida" –repuso secamente Harry-. "Definitivamente estabas huyendo de algo o alguien esa noche."

Hermione se hubiera echado a reír si hubiera tenido fuerzas para ello. ¿Porqué habría ella de estar huyendo de alguien? Era ridículo. En ese momento volvió a asaltarle un insoportable dolor de cabeza.

Cuando pasó, sintió que Harry le levantaba con delicadeza la cabeza y le introducía una aspirina en la boca. No quería tragársela quería aclararse las ideas para poder pensar. ¿Pero qué podía conseguir luchando contra él? Harry tenía razón, necesitaba descansar. Podría pensar más tarde cuando se encontrara mejor. Seguramente para cuando despertara ya habría recuperado la memoria y podría llamar a alguien para que fuera a buscarla. Al cabo de una o dos horas, todas las piezas encajarían en su lugar.

"_Podrías ser cualquier cosa_" el recuerdo de las palabras de Harry le provocaron un estremecimiento. Después de acercarle un vaso de agua a los labios para que tragara la aspirina la ayudo a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada con exquisita delicadeza. Hermione sentía los párpados pesados y la cabeza palpitante, pero se obligo a abrir los ojos.

-"¿Harry?" –murmuró cuando él ya se disponía a marcharse.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Creo que me gustaban más las cosas cuando eras mi marido."

**O o o o o O**

Cuando terminó de sacar de las bolsas las cosas que acababa de comprar en el pueblo, Harry se dirigió al salón. El fuego que había encendido hace más de dos horas casi se había pagado, y la temperatura de la cabaña ya era bastante baja. Saltaron unas pequeñas chispas mientras metía más leños en la chimenea, y el fuego comenzaba a avivarse.

Después de que Hermione se quedo dormida la tormenta había amainado durante un rato y él había aprovechado para conducir hasta el pueblo, mientras todavía era posible transitar por las carreteras. Había hecho algunas investigaciones, como si se había producido algún accidente de montaña durante la tormenta, pero nadie había observado nada raro ni extraño. También se había acercado al sheriff para charlar un rato con él, y tampoco había conseguido averiguar algo. Después de haber comprado algunas cosas se había apresurado a volver a la cabaña justo a tiempo cuando se reanudara la tormenta. Wolf, que se había mantenido apostado a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, acababa de marcharse con rumbo desconocido sin preocuparle la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera.

Harry echó otro leño al fuego y se limpió las manos en los vaqueros. No había esperado que nevara, pero si durante el siguiente par de horas seguía bajando la temperatura con la misma constancia, sin duda alguna esa noche se formaría una capa de hielo lo suficientemente gruesa como para patinar sobre ella. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que durante un día o dos podrían tener dificultades paras salir de la cabaña. Lo cual significaba que sería igual de difícil acceder a ella.

Harry contemplo las llamas con los ojos entrecerrados. _"Por favor no dejes que me encuentren"_. Las palabras de Hermione y su tono desesperado resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza. Había estado casi inconsciente cuando la rescato de la tormenta y la llevó a la cabaña. ¿Porqué debía de dar credibilidad a las incoherencias que, en aquel estado, había dicho esa mujer? Especialmente cuando se había golpeado la cabeza y había perdido la memoria.

Harry había aprendido a desconfiar de todo el mundo sin excepción. Y muy especialmente de las mujeres que aparecían en la orilla de los riachuelos de una montaña en medio de una tormenta… y muy cerca de la cabaña de un agente federal de muy alto rango, al que medio gobierno quería localizar para reincorporarlo al servicio, mientras que la otra mitad querían asesinarlo.

La agencia muy bien podía hacer ese tipo de cosas: enviar un agente para encontrarlo. Y no específicamente para llevarlo de vuelta, por supuesto. Aunque solo habían pasado seis meses, sabía muy bien que nadie podría llevarlo a la fuerza. Si ella era una agente, su deber consistía en evaluar la situación e informar, nada más.

Sonrió lentamente. Entre su intento de acostarse con ella y luego su revolcón en el suelo, Hermione tendría muchas cosas de que informar a sus superiores. Simplemente pensando en sus largas piernas y la suavidad de su piel había logrado excitarlo por completo. Y aquellos ojos… con un suspiro, recogió el atizador y lo clavó entre los leños. Simplemente no podía creer que aquella mujer que había rescatado de morir de frío en medio de la tormenta fuese una agente del gobierno. Siempre había tenido una asombrosa habilidad para detectar a otro agente, y no podía creer que su agencia podía haber caído tan bajo como para poner en peligro la vida de uno de los suyos.

Pero… ¿acaso no había sido ese mismo pensamiento el que había estado a punto de acabar con él siete meses atrás? Ese pensamiento había matado a Tom y su mujer, Jenny. Los agentes del grupo de Harry rara vez estaban casados o tenían familia. Ni siquiera tenían amigos. Era demasiado arriesgado. No solo porque el trabajo era peligroso, sino porque el riesgo a quedar expuesto al chantaje era muy alto. Y cuando algún agente entraba en su muy especializado departamento, ya nunca más volvía a salir. Si estabas casado o con hijos, ellos corrían el mismo o más riesgo que el agente mismo. Tom y Jenny, concientes de ellos, habían corrido el desafió. Y ni siquiera habían podido celebrar su primer aniversario de bodas.

La mano de Harry se tensó sobre el atizador mientras contemplaba fijamente el fuego. Todavía se despertaba por la noche con el sonido de la explosión, todavía ahora oía los gritos de Jenny…

Aquella operación había sido un completo desastre. Una vez que salió del hospital, Harry había buscado a todos y cada uno de los responsables y les había demostrado gráficamente su furia. Si no hubiera sido por Ron, y por la categoría que éste tenía en el departamento, en ese mismo momento estaría purgando su pena en la cárcel.

Ronald Weasly era la única persona en la que Harry tenía depositada su total confianza. La única persona a la que consideraba un amigo. Los dos habían entrado a la agencia en el mismo momento, hacia seis años, y los dos habían progresado rápidamente aunque en caminos diferentes, Ron había escogido puestos de logística y estrategia, mientras que él había preferido las misiones, la acción. Juntos habían ido y regresado del infierno decenas de veces, y se habían salvado la vida el uno a otro más de una vez.

Por eso mismo, cuando poco antes había ido al pueblo lo había llamado, quien a su vez le había asegurado que no había enviado a ningún agente en su búsqueda. Pero Harry sabía que existía la posibilidad de que otra persona lo hubiera hecho sin su consentimiento. Y también siempre existía la posibilidad aunque remota, de que Hermione trabajara en otro departamento o para un gobierno diferente. Harry tenía información de que muchos hombres y mujeres habrían sido capaces de matar por ello. Y si esa gente había averiguado que él se encontraba allí, tal vez habrían intentado contactarlo a través de una mujer.

De todas formas, pronto lo sabría. Le había enviado a Ron el vaso de agua en el que ella había bebido. Sus huellas dactilares revelarían la identidad de esa misteriosa mujer.

-"¿Harry?"

Al oír ese inesperado llamado se volvió rápidamente levantando el atizador, dispuesto a defenderse. Hermione lo miraba desde el umbral del dormitorio, con los ojos muy abiertos y agarrándose el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta. Murmurando una maldición en voz baja, Harry bajó lentamente su "arma".

El primer impulso de Hermione fue dar media vuelta y cerrar con llave la puerta, pero sus pies se negaban a moverse. Así que se tragó el nudo que sentía en la garganta y se quedo donde estaba.

-"Lo-lo… lo siento, no quería asustarte."

-"No deberías estar levantada" –dijo él, tenso.

-"Ya me siento mucho mejor."

Levemente atenuada por la luz del fuego de la chimenea la oscuridad invadía la habitación, las sombras bailaban en el rostro de Harry. Parecía fiero y peligroso. Peligroso más que nada.

Hermione se preguntó porque la miraría con tanta fijeza. No parecía mirarla a ella, sino _dentro _de ella. Como si supiera cosas que hasta ella misma ignoraba. Estuvo a punto de reírse ante la ironía de ese pensamiento, ya que la propia Hermione no sabía nada de sí misma. Al ver que Harry volví a colocar el atizador en su sitio, soltó el aliento que había estado conteniendo.

-"No quería molestarte" –dio un paso vacilante dentro de la habitación-. "Pensé que podría utilizar tu teléfono."

-"¿Para llamar a quien?" –le preguntó Harry arqueando una ceja.

-"A la policía, para empezar. Quizás alguien haya denunciado mi desaparición, o encontrado mi coche."

-"Recién acabo de volver del pueblo" –le informo, acercándose a ella-. "Nadie ha denunciado ninguna desaparición, ni encontrado tu auto."

-"Eso… eso no es posible" –susurró.

-"Al parecer, sí lo es."

La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y tuvo que retroceder hasta la puerta para agarrarse de algo y no caerse al piso, pero de repente se encontró en los brazos de Harry.

-"Estoy bien" –protestó-. "De verdad."

Harry la llevó cerca de la chimenea y la hizo sentarse en un sofá frente al fuego.

-"Claro, y yo soy Don Quijote."

-"No" –negó Hermione sujetándose las sienes con los dedos temblorosos-. "Eres mucho más atractivo y tenebroso que Don Quijote, yo diría que te pareces más a Heathcliff de 'Cumbres Borrascosas'.

Hermione no daba crédito a la audacia de sus pocas palabras. _"Dios mío, ¿realmente dije eso?"_ Un increíble rubor se extendió por sus mejillas mientras levantaba su mirada hacia él.

Harry permanecía de pie frente a ella con los pulgares enganchados en las trabillas por las que pasaba el cinturón de sus vaqueros, sus ojos brillaban divertidos, y las llamas del fuego bailaban en su oscuro cabello. Hermione, por su parte, ansiaba que se la tragara la tierra. No sabía que decir.

-"¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?" –le preguntó él, rompiendo el silencio al presintir la vergüenza de la castaña.

-"Creo que el equipo de construcción que tengo en la cabeza decidieron tomarse un descanso y seguir martillando luego" –respondió, acertando a ver una sonrisa fugaz en el rostro de Harry justo antes de que tomara asiento a su lado.

-"Déjame echarle un vistazo."

-"No, de verdad, estoy bien."

Pero Harry ya se acercaba a ella y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que ceder, sino la otra opción era saltar directamente al fuego. Algo que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando sintió las piernas de él rozar las suyas.

-"Date la vuelta."

La tomo de los hombros para hacerla girar, hasta que quedó de espaldas a él. Hermione no pudo dominar un estremecimiento cuando sintió que él le echaba el cabello a un lado.

-"Puede ser que esto de duela un poco."

No le dolió, muy al contrario. Cuando él le retiro el vendaje, una maravillosa sensación, como un delicioso hormigueo se extendió por su cabeza y su cuello bajando hasta sus hombros.

Harry le hizo girar la cabeza hacia la luz de la chimenea. Cuando Hermione sintió su respiración abanicándole el cuello, cerro los ojos de placer y, a pesar de sí misma, empezó a relajarse mientras él le daba un suave masaje en la base del cuello. Pensó lánguidamente que Harry llevaba impregnado en su piel el aroma a tormenta, y algo más, algo incluso más potente y atrayente. Era s_u _propio aroma. Una mezcla de jabón, pino y tierra mojada. Por un momento se le paro el corazón, antes de que empezara a latir en un ritmo frenético.

-"Es raro..."

-"¿Qué cosa?" –Hermione dominó otro estremecimiento cuando sintió los dedos de él enredarse entre sus cabellos.

-"Tu pelo."

-"¿Qué tiene mi pelo?"

-"El color de tu pelo es extraño, hay un montón de tonalidades de castaño y rubios. Pero se ve que es natural. Es un tono muy raro..."

Hermione tardo unos momentos en asimilar sus palabras. Con un gesto de disgusto, se aparto y se volvió para mirarlo.

-"He estado a punto de morir, he perdido la memoria y tú te dedicas a gastarme bromas."

-"No es una broma. Tu pelo _es _natural."

Harry quería añadir que también era suave, tanto como la seda. Ansiaba enterrar los dedos en aquellos brillantes bucles castaños. Pero cuando vio el brillo de las lagrimas en sus ojos, se maldijo por su deseo incontrolado y dejó caer las manos a los costados.

-"Me he mirado en el espejo del baño" –susurro precipitadamente-. "Fue como mirar a una extraña. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso?"

"_Más de lo que tú crees"_, pensó él, pero no dijo nada.

-"Harry... Quiero que me lleves al pueblo, ante el sheriff."

Harry habría querido hacerlo, tanto por su bien como por el suyo propio. Alguien tenía que estar buscándola… su familia, o sus amigos. Y por cierto no necesitaba un marido furioso que le tirase la puerta abajo. Cualquiera fuese el problema en el que se había metido, era problema de ella, no suyo. No tenia ningún sentido que se quedara allí.

Pero no podía olvidar su desesperado tono de voz y la angustia que vio en sus ojos cuando la encontró. Si se trataba de una representación, era una actriz condenadamente buena. Pero si no era así, entonces alguien había intentado matarla, y ese alguien podría intentarlo otra vez.

-"De acuerdo" –se levanto y la miró-. "Digamos que satisfago tu petición. ¿Y entonces qué?"

-"No… no comprendo."

-"Hace una hora no había ningún informe de una persona desaparecida, ni nadie había encontrado tu coche. Mis vecinos más cercanos, una familia alemana llamada Schulz viven a unos tres kilómetros de aquí, y resulta que durante este mes están fuera. Una cabaña de alquiler, propiedad de los Hamilton, se encuentran a un kilómetro más allá de la de los Schulz, pero ahora mismo esta cerrada por reformas."

-"No pude haber caído del cielo" –protesto frustrado.

-"Probablemente no, lo que quiere decir que has tenido que venir por la carretera principal, pero eso esta demasiado lejos del riachuelo como para que vinieras andando en medio de la tormenta. Como no hay coche alguno, es evidente que alguien te trajo hasta aquí."

-"¿Y me abandonó?" –preguntó Hermione, abriendo mucho los ojos.

-"Parece que sí."

-"¿Pero porqué…?" -se detuvo bruscamente cuando la asalto un terrible presentimiento-. "¿Crees que… es posible que alguien quisiera…?"

No pudo pronunciar la palabra 'violarme'. De repente le dolía incluso respirar. Desvió la mirada luchando por mantener la compostura, pero empezó a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

-"No" –Harry la tomo de los hombros y la obligó a que la mirara-. "En tu cuerpo no hay indicio alguno de que alguien te inflingiera un daño físico de ese tipo."

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?" –susurro con voz ronca y los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Cuando te traje aquí, estabas cubierta de barro..."

-"¿Y?" –lo miró, confusa.

-"Y tuve que lavarte. Tus ropas no estaban rasgadas, como habría sido lógico en ese caso."

-"Oh… ya veo" –estaba empezando a comprender con demasiada claridad lo que le quería decir. Hasta ese momento había estado demasiado confundida y desorientada para pensar en su estado físico y en el de sus ropas-. "Así que esa noche tuviste que…ehmm... tuviste que…"

-"Había que hacerlo, Hermione. Estabas empapada, cubierta de barro, y sangrando. Tuve que desnudarte y meterte en la ducha, no sólo para lavarte y comprobar la gravedad de tus heridas, sino para hacer también que entraras en calor. Tendrás que confiar en que me porte como un verdadero caballero."

¿Confiar en él? Sí, tendría que confiar en Harry, no tenía otra opción. Sin embargo, el pensamiento de que él, un desconocido, le hubiera sacado la ropa y la halla visto desnuda… de repente la imagen o mejor dicho la sensación de la piel desnuda de un hombre en contacto con la suya la asaltó de nuevo, como le había pasado la noche anterior cuando se despertó por primera vez. Sólo que en esa ocasión comprendía su origen. Ruborizada, lo miro con la boca abierta.

-"¿Vos también… te duchaste? ¿Desnudo..?"

-"Me temo que sí, era la manera más fácil y rápida. Estaba casi tan empapado y cubierto de barro como tú, y hasta ahora nunca me he duchado vestido."

-"Oh, Dios" –desvió la mirada, ardiendo de la humillación y la vergüenza.

Tomándole el mentón con las manos, Harry le levanto la cabeza para que lo mirara y le sonrió.

-"Sí tienes novio, soy hombre muerto" –se burló.

"_¿Novio?"_, se preguntó Hermione. ¿Acaso tendría uno? Sí era así, ¿Cómo podía ser tan increíblemente consciente de la presencia de Harry en ese mismo momento? ¿Del aroma de su piel, del calor de su cuerpo, del contacto de su mano en su mentón? Miró sus labios y sintió que un extraño cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo.

-"Te debo la vida" –dijo bajando la voz.

Harry se acercó más aun, y Hermione sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla.

-"Y a Wolf."

La joven sonrió, y él se aparto lentamente.

-"Nos tomaremos un par de días, seguramente recordarás quien eres o alguien se pondrá a buscarte."

-"¿Y sí nadie me busca o me reclama?" –pregunto ella dejando de sonreír.

Su preocupación conmovió a Harry. La comprendía mejor de lo que ella pensaba. Se veía a sí mismo doce años atrás, con nueve años de edad: Solo, separado de Sarah, y esperando una familia adoptiva que nunca llego.

-"Todo el mundo tiene a alguien en el mundo."

-"¿Y tú?" –Hermione levanto su mirada hacia él.

-"Yo no" –respondió, tensando la mandíbula.

Tanta desesperanza vio Harry en sus ojos que se maldijo interiormente por no haberle mentido.

-"¿Porqué estas haciendo esto?" –le preguntó ella-. "¿Porqué estas ayudando a alguien que no conoces?"

Harry se dijo que esa era una buena pregunta. Podría decirle que porque ella tal vez era una agente del gobierno que padecía amnesia, y que por eso no seria buena idea que la llevara con la policía. O también podría responderle que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar a las personas que se encontraban en problemas. Pero, por supuesto, eso sería una mentira. Al mirarla y descubrir la angustia que se reflejaba en su rostro decidió que realmente solo había una respuesta. Y extrañamente, era sincera.

-"No lo sé."

Hermione asintió, aceptando aparentemente aquella contestación.

-"¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo, o con lo que estas haciendo aquí? ¿No te estoy molestando?"

-"Soy agente de seguros" –mintió Harry, respondiendo con cuidado-. "Me rompí un hombro, y ahora mismo estoy de reposo por prescripción medica."

Se dijo que, en parte, aquello era cierto. Era agente y, además, era rigurosamente cierto que se había roto el hombro.

Hermione suspiro cansada, y se pasó las manos por el cabello mientras miraba fijamente el fuego de la chimenea.

-"Hey, Harry" –dijo después de un largo rato en silencio.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Dado que me has salvado la vida, ¿crees que también podrías darme de comer? Me muero de hambre."

Hermione le sonrió con un brillo travieso en su mirada.

Harry sintió que se le iba el aliento, valla uno a saber porque pero tenia la impresión de que esa chica, Hermione, le haría tener más de un problema, más que nada cardiacos si seguía sonriéndole así, además de tener que darse unas cuantas duchas frías…

Continuara… 

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola, se que me he tardado un poquito, pero espero entiendan. Este capi esta dedicado a todos los que me dejaron un review. GRACIAS A TODOS!

Espero de todo corazón que el capítulo les halla gustado, como verán de a poco se van resolviendo algunas incógnitas, ahora ya tienen un poco de idea de quien es Harry, aunque esto es la mitad de su secreto.

Ya saben alguna duda, pregunta, comentario, felicitación, amenazas de muerte en un review o tb a mi mail

Ahora una de mis partes favoritas, a contestar reviews!

**Daulaci:** Me alegra saber que hasta en fics que no sean de Sakura me sigues, me haces muy feliz chica, y no te preocupes no voy a dejar los otros fics de lado. Te me cuidas, chau!

**Lilyem**: Si quieres leer un fic de HHr que tenga secretos lee este que te va a encantar bueno eso espero. Sobre tu pregunta, en este fic no existe la magia ni Voldemort ni nada por el estilo, solo son los personajes del libro, nada más. Para saber que le paso a Hermione vas a tener que seguir leyendo unos capis más, pero igual en este hay una pista! Nos vemos!

**Anwy-Potter: **Que bueno que te guste la idea de que en el fic sean amigos y más que sea en un UA en el que no hay nada mágico, la verdad me daba miedo la idea ya que es muy diferente a lo que se ve de HP normalmente pero creo que va gustando la idea, tu que crees? Espero saber de ti en este capi, bye!

**Malu:** Hola! Bueno niña como ya he dicho el misterio de cómo rayos llego Hermione ahí se revelara a su debido tiempo, pero igual de apoco se van ir dando cuenta. Espero que igual que los otros chaps te halla gustado este. Cuídate, Matta Ne!

**Naru:** hola Naru! Sabes a mi me encantaría saciar tu curiosidad sobre como llego Herms en medio de la montaña y quedo medio amnésica, pero creo q si lo hago el fic va a perder su "encanto" y te va a aburrir, solo ten paciencia y presta atención y comprenderás que paso. Bye Bye!

**Leticia:** Buenas vecina! Me honra saber que soy la primera a la que le escribes un review, muchísimas gracias! Como ves puse el capitulo (frase tonta esa ¬¬) y quiero saber que opinas, te gusto o no? Nos vemos!

**Angely04:** Hola angel! Yo desde argentina te doy las gracias por tu review y te pide de todo corazón que le dejes otro en este capítulo! Jajaja bueno, creo que solo te doy las gracias y espero q te siga gustando el fic. Suerte, te me cuidas!

**Ayin:** Holaaa! Valla chica creo que a ti junto a otros pocos les voy a dar un regalo por seguirme a todas partes, no sabes como me gusta saber que hay personas que le gusta lo que escribo y que aunque no es algo que con normalidad leerían lo hacen solo porque yo lo escribí. GARCIASS!

**Rahel Ocean's:** Holaa! Aquí tienes el tercer capi que tanto querías leer, te gusto? Sabes aunque no lo creas yo tb soy casi virgen en esto de los fic de "misterio" por decirlo así, la mayoría de lo que he escrito son fics románticos, así que esto es una verdadera proeza para mi, pero bue espero que me este saliendo bien. Bueno amiga te me cuidas y quiero saber de ti! Bye!

**Yomy:** Hola Y-chan! Bueno espero que con esto te hallas entretenido un poco y que ya no estés tan desesperada por saber que pasa. Gracias por tu review, Nos vemos, cuídate!

**Honguito:** Hola! Bueno tu si que te has lucido con los review, me has sorprendido terriblemente, además de que me han ENCANTADO! Jajaja eres argentina, no? Espero que este chap te halla agradado, y espero tener otra de estas sorpresa más seguido. GRACIAS por tus reviews! Un beso, chau!

Espero saber de ustedes en este capítulo. GRACIAS por todo!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	5. Capítulo Cuatro

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Cuatro 

Hermione se sentó en la mesa de la pequeña cocina, con la mirada centrada en el plato de sopa que tenia delante. Llevaba media hora muriéndose de hambre, antes de que terminara de lavarse y adecentarse un poco, pero había terminado por perder el apetito en el mismo momento que se sentó frente a Harry.

Era intensamente conciente de que se hallaba a solas con un hombre al que no conocía, al que nunca había visto en su vida. O al menos creías que nunca había visto antes, se corrigió. Se había esforzado por recordar lo que le había sucedido, pero cada vez que lo intentaba el dolor de cabeza se le hacia insoportable. Observó a Harry mientras comía, asombrada tanto de su apetito como la tranquilidad con la que aceptaba aquella situación, como si constantemente encontrara a mujeres desconocidas en el umbral de su puerta. Lo cual, considerando su aspecto, podría ser muy bien el caso…

-"Gracias por la ropa y por… eh… Las otras cosas que me has comprado en el pueblo" –le dijo, agradecida por las botas, los vaqueros y las camisetas que había traído para ella. Todavía no se las había probado, pero le parecían que eran de su talle. Harry también le había comprado algunos artículos personales que incluían para su manifiesta vergüenza ropa interior y objetos de tocador-. "Por favor, asegúrate de guardar las facturas para que pueda devolverte el dinero que has gastado."

Harry bebió un largo trago de para luego dejar el vaso de vidrio sobre la mesa de un golpe seco.

-"Eso va a ser difícil ya que he robado la mayor parte."

Hermione lo miro incrédula, mientras intentaba no atragantarse con la comida.

-"¿Qué has hecho que?"

Él la miro con la misma paciencia con la cual un padre mira a su hijo cuando le pregunta cosas como ¿porqué el cielo es azul?

-"No podía comprar objetos y ropa de mujer sin levantar sospechas en la gente. Pinewood es un pueblo pequeño. Todo el mundo me conoce y sabe que vivo solo. Como no quiero que las personas piensen que he adquirido algún tipo de costumbre inusual en mí, pensé que sería mejor ser discreto con el tema."

-"¿Robar es algo discreto para ti?"

-"No… solo es algo necesario. Si esto hace que te sientas mejor, deslicé algunos billetes detrás del mostrador del mercado. Judy los encontrara y como es la dueña de la tienda, se los guardara en el bolsillo."

"_Un truco honesto" , _pensó Hermione. Eso debería haberla consolado, pero solo consiguió avivar la ardiente sensación que llevaba dentro de sí. A pesar de su incomodidad, estaba encantada con la ropa y los demás artículos. El hecho de poseer aunque solo fueran unas pocas cosas le provocaban un cierto sentido de identidad. Aparte del suéter, la camisa y la pollera que llevaba puesta cuando Harry la encontró, y que él había lavado y puesto a secar, no tenía nada propio. Incluso los zapatos los había perdido durante la tormenta.

También le estaba agradecida por las medias que le había proporcionado. Eran demasiado grandes, pero suaves y cálidas, como la ropa interior y la camisa que también le había prestado… y que eran de él también. De nuevo se le encogió el estomago ante ese pensamiento.

-"¿Judy es amiga tuya?" –le preguntó con cautela.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la ultima cucharada de sopa.

-"¿Es una pregunta demasiado personal?" –volvió a inquirir ella.

Harry se limito a mirarla arqueando una ceja.

Hermione se irguió y alzo el mentón aireadamente, irritada por los obstáculos que él estaba poniendo a sus preguntas.

-"Esta es una situación bastante delicada, Harry. Estoy en tu casa, vistiendo tu ropa… creo que debería estar preparada para enfrentarme a la posibilidad de que una novia celosa irrumpa de un momento a otro en la cabaña tirando la puerta debajo de los celos."

-"Ah" –exclamó mientras masticaba lentamente un pedazo de pan, pensativo en sus palabras-. "¿Crees que Judy se enojara si se entera que nos duchamos juntos?"

-"¡No no hemos duchado JUNTOS, Harry!"

-"¿Ah, no? Vaya… Entonces… ¿cómo se le llama cuando dos personas están sin ropa, bajo el agua y lavándose con jabón?"

-"No ha sido así, y lo sabes" -sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, y del enojo agarro más fuerte de lo debido el tenedor-. "Puede que encuentre divertido mi ansiedad por saber, pero yo la encuentro extremadamente incomoda, Harry."

-"Hermione… Judy tiene ochenta y cuatro años, y le faltan los dientes" –hizo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse ante la cara de la chica ante la noticia-. "¿Realmente te avergüenza que te halla visto denuda?"

Hermione estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la comida otra vez. ¿Cómo podía mostrarse tan indiferente ese hombre con esos temas?

-"Ducharse con un desconocido puede que sea para ti un hecho divertido y cotidiano, ¡Pero te aseguro que para mi no lo es!"

-"Pues yo lo encuentro extremadamente excitante" –sonrió el ojiverde.

-"Sabes lo que quiero decir..." –repuso ella sonrojada-. "Yo no me ducho con desconocidos."

-"Bueno, no puedes estar segura de eso, ¿no?" –Harry dejo de sonreír-. "A no ser que hallas recordado algo y no me lo hallas contado."

Allí estaba otra vez esa mirada de desconfianza. Una imperceptible tensión en su voz y en sus labios. Y en sus ojos, un indudable brillo de frialdad y recelo. Hermione tenia la inexplicable sensación de que cualquiera que se interpusiese en el camino de ese hombre correría un serio peligro.

-"No recuerdo nada, Harry. Ojala pudiera hacerlo. Podría ser una mecánica de autos como una neurocirujana, y la verdad no lo sé, no me acuerdo de nada. Pero sea lo que sea, yo no soy así, quiero decir… no soy de las que…yo… no soy…"

-"¿Una chica fácil de seducir?"

-"Exacto" –se ruborizo de forma furiosa.

-"Linda suerte la mía" –suspiro Harry-. "Una hermosa y sexy mujer cae en mis brazos y no puedo hacer nada al respecto."

Hermione se irguió tensa y bajo la mirada a su plato.

-"No te burles de mi de esa forma" –dijo en voz baja.

-"¿De qué forma?"

-"No soy hermosa, y menos que nada sexy."

"_Debe estar bromeando... ¿o no?" _pensó Harry mientras la observaba. Su melena castaña caía en preciosas ondas alrededor de su rostro de forma de corazón y mechones dorados enmarcaban sus suaves y delicadas facciones, dándole a sus enormes y dulces ojos miel un gran contraste. Conocía a muchas mujeres que serían capaces de matar por unas pestañas tan largas y una piel tan suave como la suya. ¿Por qué Hermione no podía creerse atractiva?

Mientras comía la estudio detenidamente por unos momentos. Ruborizada, Hermione mantenía tensos los hombros y evitaba cuidadosamente no mirarlo. Era extraño, pero Harry no podía recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que vio ruborizarse a una mujer por solo observarla.

-"Entonces, ¿vos qué pensas?" –le preguntó él echándose hacia atrás en su silla-. "¿Qué tipo de persona crees que eras… o que eres?"

-"No lo sé" -respondió, y Harry detecto la angustia en sus ojos.

-"¿Una secretaria quizás? ¿Qué mantiene una aventura con su jefe, que a su vez intenta deshacerse de ti antes de que lo descubra su esposa?"

-"¡Por supuesto que no!" –sus ojos desprendían fuego-. "Jamás tendría una aventura con un hombre casado."

-"¿Una ama de casa entonces?" –continuó Harry-. "¿Con cuatro hijos y casada con un respetable señor que te lleva veinte años?"

-"No tengo ni marido ni hijos" –respondió, apretando los labios.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-"Simplemente lo sé."

"_¿Lo sabe?"_, se preguntó Harry. ¿Acaso le estaba ocultando algo? ¿O todo era una mentira desde el principio? Parecía tan condenadamente inocente. Si era una agente, realmente era muy, muy buena. Y sí estaba mintiendo, la descubriría. Eso era algo de lo que sí estaba seguro.

-"De acuerdo" –Harry hizo a un lado su plato vacio y la miró a los ojos-. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sabemos sobre ti?"

-"No entiendo a que te refieres."

Harry la miro, obligándose a concentrarse en los hechos y no en la forma de sus rozados labios al hablar.

-"Bueno, para empezar, tu edad. Calculo que tendrás unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años. Con estudios. Te criaste en Inglaterra, pero te mudaste de pequeña a Los Ángeles. Eres práctica y eficiente, y con buenos modales."

-"¿Cómo es posible que hallas averiguado todo eso sobre mí?"

-"Tu forma de hablar, la manera en que te mueves, la ropa que llevabas…"

-"¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?"

-"No es de ninguna marca conocida ni de diseñador. Sencilla y conservadora."

-"¿Sencilla y conservadora?" –dijo la castaña mirándolo seriamente con el ceño fruncido.

"_¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?"_, se preguntó Harry contrariado. Le había dicho lo hermosa y sexy que era y lo había negado rotundamente tomándolo por un mentiroso, ahora le decía que su ropa era conservadora y sencilla y se volvía a ofender.

-"Solo era una observación" –dijo con tono cansado-, "no un prejuicio."

-"¿Y que otras observaciones tiene usted que hacerme, señor Holmes?"

Hermione clavo el tenedor en un pedazo de carne de su plato, y Harry tuvo la inconfundible sensación de que ella hubiera deseado clavárselo a él en el pecho.

-"Bueno, para continuar, no tienes aspecto ni se ser mecánica de autos o neurocirujana."

-"¿Ah? ¿Y cómo sabes eso?" –inquirió arqueando una ceja.

-"Por tus manos."

-"¿Mis manos?"

-"Las manos dicen mucho de una persona. Las tuyas no hablan de trabajo físico. Tu piel es suave, estas acostumbrada a cuidarte las uñas, y ahora mismo tienes algunas rotas pero con resto de esmalte. Creo que te esforzaste por agarrarte de algo, quizás rocas o un árbol. Muy probablemente te caíste, y te golpeaste en la cabeza. Pero hay una ligera aspereza en el dedo índice derecho, que significa que estas acostumbrada a escribir bastante en tu vida diaria. Además hay una pequeña cicatriz en la yema de este mismo dedo que me llamo la atención ya que es antigua pero con heridas similares a sus alrededores, y por el tipo de tajo de estas, poco profundo y limpio, diría que es por algún corte de papel, lo cual debe significar que trabajas alrededor de muchos documentos, o libros. Lo cual seria bastante lógico ya que tu vocabulario es extenso y preciso, signo de una gran afición a la lectura y tu buen nivel académico."

Por unos momentos la mujer lo miro atónita, intentado que su cabeza procesase toda la información que había deducido el hombre con solo observar sus manos.

-"Pareces más un detective que un agente de seguros" –murmuro Hermione, intrigada por sus observaciones.

Dejó a un lado del pato los cubiertos, pensando con expresión sombría que Harry estaba en lo cierto. Aparte de los raspones que tenia en las palmas de las manos y en los nudillos, su piel era lisa y suave, y sus dedos eran finos y largos. Se miro las uñas rotas intentando imaginarse que tipo de accidente podría haber sufrido…

El martilleo que le torturaba el cerebro empezó de nuevo. De repente, la visión de sus manos perdió nitidez, y la habitación y su entorno se difuminaba rápidamente.

"_**Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, todo era negro… hacia mucho frío…. La lluvia le azotaba la cara y no le dejaba ver con claridad… la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo… sus manos le temblaban… ya no veía sus manos sino las de otra persona… Las de un hombre, agarrándola… intentando empujarla… Ella lo mordía clavándole los dientes en la carne debajo del pulgar… sentía el sabor a sangre en su boca, el hombre furioso le gritaba y la empujaba… Ella caía de espaldas lentamente al vació… ¡Mátala si es necesario… Mátala… Mátala… Mátala…!"**_

Hermione se sentía como si una banda de acero le presionara el pecho. No podía respirar, ni tampoco pensar. Cerro los ojos, aterrada tanto por sus recuerdos como por lo que no podía recordar. Se sentía abrumada por sentimientos que no podía comprender: traición, pánico, horror… Gritó aterrada cuando dos grandes manos la agarraron de los hombros con fuerza.

-"¡Hermione!"

Temblando, la joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Harry.

-"Lo mordí en la mano" –susurró presa del pánico-. "Quería matarme."

-"¿Quién, Hermione?" –él se arrodillo a su lado, intentándola tranquilizar.

-"Estaba tan furioso…" -Hermione oía en su cabeza y con perfecta claridad la voz de aquel hombre furioso, fuera de control, que la quería matar.

-"Dime su nombre, su descripción…" -le pidió apreantándola con más fuerzas en los brazos.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar… pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios. No recordaba ninguna cara, ningún nombre. Solo era un voz sin cuerpo. En ese momento se oyó un sonido precedente de la puerta trasera de la cocina. Hermione gritó asustada y se echó en los brazos de Harry.

-"No pasa nada" –la abrazó por un momento y después se levantó-. "Es Wolf."

Abrió la puerta y entro el lobo, chorreando agua y sacudiéndose. La joven abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el animal llevaba algo en la boca, y cuando se acercó a ella, se encogió de miedo. Agitando la cola, Wolf dejó caer un oscuro y empapado objeto a los pies de Hermione, que cerro los ojos porque no soportaba la idea de pensar en lo que podía llegar a ser eso.

-"Hermione…" -le dijo Harry con tono suave-. "Abre los ojos, por favor."

La joven negó con la cabeza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Harry.

-"Vamos preciosa, no pasa nada, ábrelos."

Cuando lo hizo, vio asombrada que se trataba de un zapato negro de mujer. _Su _zapato.

Por la mente de ellos solo había dudas, preguntas sin respuestas. Ella sin saber quien era, sintiéndose perdida en sentimientos y recuerdos que no comprendía. Él se encontraba en un dilema, a quien seguir... ¿su instinto, la lógica o su corazón?

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la Autora: **

Holaaaaaaa! Espero que el capítulo halla sido de su agrado, se que es cortito pero espero que a pesar de ellos les halla gustado. El próximo capítulo será más largo, lo prometo! Pero eso sí déjenme reviews, porfiss!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y a los que dejan reviews!

Espero saber de ustedes en este capítulo. GRACIAS por todo!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.

**PD: Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	6. Capítulo Cinco

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

**Capítulo Cinco**

Dos días más tarde, cuando la tormenta al fin ya había amainado, Harry encontró el otro zapato de Hermione. Durante un momento permaneció al pie del barranco examinándolo. Abajo había una pared rocosa de más de diez metros de altura, a unos dos metros justo encima de dónde había encontrado el zapato había un trozo de tela azul marino enganchado en una rama. La tela procedía de la falda que llevaba Hermione la noche que la encontró.

Hermione había caído en ese mismo lugar. Era increíble que no se hubiera matado, o que no hubiese resultado gravemente herida. Sobrevivir a la caída ya había sido suficientemente sorprendente, pero el hecho de que hubiese seguido andando por la orilla del riachuelo hasta caer tan cerca de la cabaña había sido un milagro.

Cerrando con fuerza la mano sobre el zapato, pensó que el terror podía explicar esas cosas; el hacer que una persona cometiera actos que en circunstancias normales parecerían sobrenaturales. Era el mismo terror que hace dos días había visto en los ojos de Hermione cuando la asalto aquel fugaz recuerdo en la cocina.

Desde aquel día no había vuelto a presionarla en busca de información. Lo que entonces necesitaba era descansar. Se había pasado durmiendo la mayor parte de aquellos dos días. Ya le habían desaparecido los dolores de cabeza y la herida estaba curándose bien, lo único que necesitaba era descansar y mucho.

Cuando Harry dejo la cabaña un rato antes, ella acaba de entrar al baño. Al oír el sonido del agua de la ducha se había visto asaltado por el recuerdo de su suave cuerpo desnudo, las sensaciones que despertaron esa imagen en él habían sido tan intensas que lo habían obligado a salir de la cabaña para no terminar haciendo una locura. Había decidido que ya era hora de rastrear los pasos que Hermione había dado aquella noche cuando la encontró en el riachuelo.

Volvió a mirar la cumbre del barranco, la carretera principal pasaba por allí arriba. ¿Habrían arrojado a Hermione de un auto, de manera que luego había caído rodando por el barranco? ¿O había sido una caída accidental? Quedaba otra posibilidad, cada vez más improbable: que fuera una agente, y que todo esto fuera una farsa. Ciertamente requería una gran capacidad para hacer un trabajo como ese además de una gran dedicación, pero existían agentes de ese calibre. Harry había sido uno de ellos. Hombres y mujeres que entregarían su vida por su trabajo. ¿Habría hecho ella un trabajo semejante para luego caer victima de su propio plan?

Pero no iba a conseguir más respuestas quedándose allí todo el día meditando, pensó disgustado. La lluvia ya debía haber borrado todas las huellas de pasos de la cumbre al barranco, pero quizás quedara algo… por pequeña que sea la pista. Podría escalar la pared rocosa o bien volver a la cabaña para acceder a la cumbre por la carretera principal.

La cabaña… el baño…

Al pensar en Hermione, con el agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo desnudo decidió que la mejor opción por ahora era hacer algo de ejercicio físico y subir a la cumbre del barranco. Ya había dejado el zapato en el suelo y se dirigía hacia la pared de piedra cuando sintió que alguien lo estaba observando. Conocía demasiado bien esa sensación como para ignorarla, era como un escalofrió en el cuello y en la espalda. Con un gesto natural se agacho como si fuera a atarse el cordón del zapato, con la intención de sacar el arma que llevaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Al detectar un movimiento procedente de un árbol cercano, se lanzó al suelo sacando la pistola y gritando con tono imperioso:

-"¡Sal detrás del árbol! ¡Ahora mismo!"

Era Hermione.

-"¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?" –le preguntó Harry bajando el arma y lanzando una maldición mentalmente.

-"Yo…" -Hermione dio otro paso adelante, con los ojos fijos en la pistola-. "…estaba dando un paseo…" -acertó a decir por fin.

Llevaba los vaqueros y botas que él le había traído del pueblo, y también un suéter de él. Era imposible no fijarse en la forma en que los jeans destacaban la redondees de sus caderas y sus largas piernas, o la manera en que su pecho abultaba el insípido suéter verde musgo de él. Harry había pasado dos noches dando vueltas sin descanso en el sofá, imaginándosela en su cama vistiendo solo su camisa.

Hermione se acercó tentativamente a él, y Harry advirtió que aun tenia el pelo húmedo de la ducha, la brisa le agitaba los rizos en torno a su rostro aun ruborizado por la acción del agua caliente y desde su posición podía oler el aroma a jabón además de su aroma natural, lilas. Con un suspiro guardo el arma en su bolsillo.

-"No deberías estar aquí" –le dijo con más severidad de lo que había pretendido.

-"Ya no podía aguantar más estar encerrada en la cabaña, Harry" –repuso ella-. "Esta tan hermoso aquí afuera."

-"¿Y sí alguien te esta buscando? ¿Alguien que tu no quieres que te encuentre? ¿No crees que este seria el primer lugar al que vendrían, donde todo empezo?"

-"No había pensado en eso" –lo miro asustado.

-"Pues deberías empezar a hacerlo, Hermione."

La castaña se dijo que Harry tenía razón, mucha razón. Era estúpido salir a campo abierto sabiendo que alguien deseaba matarla. Y no tenia duda que alguien había intentado asesinarla, como también sabía que podría intentarlo de vuelta. Aunque solo fuera por unos minutos había sentido la necesidad de salir de la cabaña. Había seguido el curso del riachuelo escoltada por Wolf, hasta que el animal se desvió por ir a perseguir una ardilla. Y cuando vislumbró a Harry había sentido el impulso de esconderse detrás de los árboles para mirarlo.

Sabia que había sido una estupidez observarlo de esa forma, pero durante el tiempo que había pasado despierta en la cabaña con él, realmente nunca se había sentido capaz de mirarlo directamente. No al menos sin que él le devolviera de inmediato una mirada fría con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que tenia. Unos ojos que la hacían estremecerse de inquietud y de algo más, algo no del todo desagradable pero su perturbador. Y aparte de aquel intento suyo de acostarse con ella el primer día, pareciese que la ignoraba totalmente. De hecho, Hermione pensaba que con esa salida de alguna manera él había querido alejarse de su presencia.

Instintivamente sabia que nunca había conocido a un hombre parecido. Cada movimiento que hacia, cada palabra que pronunciaba, cada gesto de su rostro, estaba calculada con una determinación impresionante. No era un hombre que confiara fácilmente en alguien, y Hermione intuía que todavía desconfiaba de ella. A veces tenia la impresión de que Harry se resentía con ella por instruirse en su vida, y otras veces parecía divertido con la situación. Y, por encima de todo, la inquietaba aunque también la fascinaba al mismo tiempo.

Hermione observo que él se agachaba para recoger algo. Era su zapato… su otro zapato perdido.

-"¿Lo has encontrado aquí?"

-"¿No te sientes como una especie de cenicienta?" –le pregunto Harry con tono seco después de asentir con la cabeza.

Hermione miro el zapato empapado, lleno de barro y después sus jeans y la ropa que llevaba puesta.

-"Una vez desaparecido el hechizo de la medianoche, querrás decir."

Harry sonrió, algo que rara vez hacia advirtió la joven. _"Y mejor que siga así_", pensó de inmediato ella, ya que aquella sonrisa le había provocado una extraña especie de estremecimiento interno que no le gusto. Después de examinar el zapato, le pregunto:

-"¿Cómo lo encontraste? ¿Dónde estaba?"

-"Arriba de este barranco pasa la carretera principal que lleva al pueblo, al parecer… te caíste desde ahí arriba."

Hermione levanto la vista apretando el zapato en su mano.

-"¿Yo…?¿Aquí es dónde…?"

-"Donde caíste" –señaló un lugar unos dos metros más arriba de donde estaban-. "Allí hay un trozo de tela de tu pollera, en aquella rama."

-"Eso esta… tan alto…" -susurro.

-"Las rocas estaban húmedas y resbaladizas" –comento Harry, luego de asentir sombrío-. "Debiste haberte deslizado, golpeándote con las rocas y piedras que frenaron tu caída. Allí veo unos arbustos rotos que también debieron haberte frenado."

"_Dios mío, ¿Cómo pude sobrevivir a una caída así?"_, se preguntó Hermione. Al mirar el trozo de su falda en la rama se le helo la sangre. Volvió a revivir las imágenes que la habían asaltado en la cocina un par de días atrás. La voz furiosa, el sabor de la sangre en sus labios, la lluvia…

-"Hermione."

Parpadeo y lo miro. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él la había hecho sentarse en una piedra lisa, para después arrodillarse a su lado.

-"¿Estas recordando algo?" –le preguntó.

-"Nada que no te haya contado antes" –respondió ella después de negar lentamente con la cabeza.

Harry la observo durante un largo rato, como si estuviera pensando con cuidado una delicada decisión.

-"Hermione" –le dijo lentamente, escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras-. "Quiero intentar algo, pero tú tienes que estar de acuerdo y confiar en mí."

Algo en sus ojos, en el tono de su voz la hizo estremecerse. Hasta ese momento había confiado en Harry porque era su única opción. Ahora él le estaba permitiendo elegir. Quería que confiara en él voluntaria y completamente. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al mirarlo y ver su sombría expresión. Si Harry quisiera hacerle daño ella no podría hacer mucho para evitarlo. Seguía estando tan indefensa como cuando la rescato. Si no le había hecho daño hasta ese momento ya nunca se lo haría. Y suspirando lentamente, asintió.

Harry se levanto y la atrajo hacia sí.

-"Cierra los ojos, y pase lo que pase, no los abras."

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaba. Aspiraba el olor del bosque en torno suyo: a pinos y tierra húmeda. Y a Harry, sentía como su aroma invadía todos sus sentidos. Cuando se acerco más a ella la joven reconoció cual era su aroma característico. Olía a bosque. Luego lo oyó situarse a su espalda.

-"Voy a poner mi brazo alrededor de tus hombros."

Empezó a acelerarse el corazón. Harry estaba recreando aquella noche, intentando abrir una brecha en su amnesia y obligarla a recordar. Sintió su brazo rodeándole los hombros, acercándola hacia su pecho.

-"Esta lloviendo" –le susurro al oído-. "Tienes frío y miedo."

Tenia miedo, aunque desde luego no era porque recordara algo de aquella noche. Era de Harry de quien tenia miedo, o mejor dicho, de sí misma y de la reacción que estaba experimentando al contacto de su cuerpo. Le ardía la piel y respiraba con rapidez. Sentía su cuerpo tenso, y también la leve caricia de los labios de él en la oreja cuando le susurraba.

-"Un trueno..." –añadió con voz ronca- "...y relámpagos. El suelo esta embarrado, es difícil caminar."

Hermione intento concentrarse en lo que le decía, pero estando tan cerca de él le resultaba imposible. Sentía débiles las rodillas.

Sin previo aviso, Harry apretó su abrazo y la atrajo más hacia sí. La joven jadeo confundida ante ese súbito movimiento.

-"Esta oscuro" –dijo él con voz fría-, "y quieres escapar de mí. Sabes que voy a _matarte_…"

Hermione empezaba a asustarse, forcejeaba con su abrazo pero era demasiado fuerte.

"_**Mátala… Mátala… Maldita sea, no la dejes escapar… Si es necesario hazlo… Mátala te digo… Mátala…"**_

La envolvió la oscuridad. La lluvia le azotaba el rostro. Se retorció frenéticamente en los brazos que no la soltaban de su fiero agarre, y grito, grito con toda su alma al verse a sí misma arrastrada de vuelta a un coche azul y sabiendo que la matarían si la alcanzaban. Lo mordió con fuerza, y cuando él la soltó, se volvió rápidamente hacia su agresor… para darle con todas sus fuerzas un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Harry se preguntó por qué estaba viendo estrellitas cuando estaba en pleno día. También se pregunto porque estaba sentado en el barro, intentando llenar de aire unos pulmones que parecían no funcionarle.

-"¡Harry!"

Oyó a Hermione pronunciar su nombre, pero el dolor era tan intenso que no podía ni hablar.

-"¡Oh, Dios mío, Harry! ¿Estás bien?"

"_¿Bien? ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien!"_, se decía él para sus adentros.

-"Lo siento tanto" –se disculpo Hermione terriblemente avergonzada-. "No lo pensé, quiero decir, no me di cuenta… Ay, por favor, perdóname, no quise golpearte…"

Harry aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire y luego parpadeo varias veces. Vio el rostro de Hermione muy cerca del suyo. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la preocupación, y sus mejillas rojas por la vergüenza de la situación.

-"Harry, por favor" –dijo frenética mientras le pasaba una mano por los ojos al ver que este no reaccionaba-. "Háblame, di algo, me estoy empezando a preocupar seriamente... ¿¡Harry!"

-"Estoy bien" –repuso él elevando la voz, aunque le salió más aguda de lo normal-. "Perfectamente bien."

-"Oh no, Harry lo siento."

Se arrodillo a su lado y le acuno el rostro entre sus manos. Harry sentía sus suaves dedos acariciándole tiernamente las mejillas. Ya podía respirar bien y el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-"¿Dime la verdad, te he hecho mucho daño?"

A Harry le costaba admitir que le había hecho daño… a su orgullo más que a nada. Dudaba que ella pesara más de cincuenta kilos, y él pesaba el doble que ella además de sacarle más de treinta centímetros de altura. Sin mencionar el hecho que era experto en más de seis disciplinas de artes marciales y que había sido entrenado para repeler cualquier tipo de ataque sorpresa. Podía desmantelar una bomba atómica en dos minutos o desarmar a todo un grupo de agentes él solo, pero… No podía repeler el simple golpe de una mujer. No quería ni imaginar la cara de Ron si se enterara de esto, ni él mismo podría creerlo…

La verdad era que cuando unos momentos antes la abrazo tan estrechamente y sintió su cuerpo unido tan íntimamente con el suyo, no había pensado en nada que no fuera sus largas piernas, su trasero presionando en su cadera, y el aroma de su pelo y piel después de la ducha. El deseo se había disparado dentro de él como un cohete.

-"Estoy bien" –repitió con cierto disgusto.

-"¿Estas seguro?"

-"Te he dicho que sí, Hermione. Si te hace sentir mejor puedes hacerme una prueba para ver que esta todo en orden y que no hay daño. ¿Qué te parece eso?"

-"Definitivamente estas mejor" –replico Hermione, ruborizándose, pero con un deje de enojo en su voz-, "creo que ya estas perfectamente bien."

Retiro las manos de su rostro y empezó a levantarse, pero él se lo impidió.

-"Has recordado algo."

Su tez, ruborizada un momento antes por la vergüenza, se torno pálida. Se sentó a su lado, sobre el suelo alfombrado de hojas y agujas de pino, y suspiro profundamente con la mirada baja y ausente.

-"Es como mirarse en un espejo borroso" –explico al cabo de unos segundos-. "Veo rostros e imágenes incompletas, están difusas… no puedo ver nada definido, es como ver por un lente mal enfocado."

-"Dímelo igual, Hermione. Dime lo que ves."

-"Él me dejo ir cuando lo mordí, luego yo…" -trago saliva, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- "…me volví y le di un rodillazo con tanta fuerza como pude."

Al advertir que ella empezaba a temblar, Harry tomo una mano de ella entre las suyas, sus dedos estaban fríos como el hielo.

-"Espero que le hallas dado bien fuerte a ese desgraciado."

-"Yo también" –sonrió ella.

Dar o recibir consuelo siempre había sido algo ajeno a Harry, pero cuando vio que empezaba a temblar la abrazo con un movimiento tan natural como respirar. Ella enterró el rostro en su cuello mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de sus hombros. Él sintió la humedad de las lagrimas a través de su camisa.

-"Tengo mucho miedo" –susurro ella.

-"Nadie va a hacerte daño" –le aparto con ternura el cabello de la cara, para mirarla a los ojos-. "No te saque del barro para nada, ¿sabes?"

Sintió que se reía suavemente contra su pecho y después cuando la oyó sollozar, se tenso visiblemente. ¿Qué tenia esa mujer que le hacia desear saltar desde rascacielos y parar las balas con los dientes? Intento decirse que habría hecho o sentido lo mismo con cualquier mujer en una situación semejante, pero sabia que no era cierto. Aquello ya no era un trabajo más. Se había vuelto algo personal. _Ella_ lo había vuelto algo personal.

Incluso en ese mismo momento todavía intento decirse que Hermione no era su problema, que debería llevarla a la policía para que se ocuparan de ella. Pero su instinto le dijo que eso seria un error, que haciendo eso podría firmar su sentencia de muerte.

De repente Hermione se aparto de él, con los ojos aun llenos de lagrimas.

-"Dijiste que era peligroso que saliera de aquí, que alguien podría estar buscándome. Eso quiere decir que podría ponerte en peligro a ti también… debo irme, no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí."

Se dispuso a levantarse, pero él se lo impidió tomándola suavemente de los brazos.

-"Hermione, no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, soy…"

"_¿Soy qué? ¿Un agente especial del gobierno entrenado para combatir todo tipo de terroristas y criminales? ¿Qué por eso soy más que capaz de cuidarme solo?" _, se preguntó él mismo. Ella no sólo no le creería, sino que además pensaría que estaba loco. No, todavía no era adecuado desrícelo. Y si no era necesario nunca lo sabría.

-"Soy más que capaz de cuidar de mi mismo."

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, apoyando las manos en el pecho de Harry.

-"Pero no sabes, no puedes estar seguro. No puedo dejar que corras ese riesgo. No por mí."

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron, y al mismo tiempo tocaron una fibra de su ser que, hasta ese momento, había creído muerta. ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que alguien se había preocupado por él?

Hermione lo miro fijamente con expresión seria, y los labios apretados en un gesto de decisión que le fascino. De repente, Harry fue incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos labios. El aroma de ella le llenaba los sentidos, una limpia y suave fragancia que era solo suya, tan dulce como seductora. Luego miro sus ojos, de un castaño oscuro con reflejos dorados, Vio que se oscurecían conforme le sostenía la mirada. Sus labios se entreabrieron como para hacerle una pregunta. Ninguno de los dos se movió. Solo se observaban.

-"¿Qué sucede, Harry?" –le susurro Hermione quedamente, in capaz de desviar sus ojos del verde de su mirada.

Harry no comprendía nada. O quizás no quería comprender. Fuera lo que fuera, una irrefrenable necesidad se imponía a toda lógica. Sus manos se tensaron en sus brazos mientras la joven se inclinaba hacia él.

-"Ni siquiera sabes quien soy" –dijo precipitadamente-. "Ni yo misma se quien soy."

-"No parece que eso me importe" –repuso Harry, y se dispuso a besarla.

Sabía a sol y menta fresca. Hermione deslizó las manos por su pecho y emitió un suspiro tan suave como la brisa que los acariciaba.

"_Estoy completamente desquiciado. Decididamente estoy loco"_, se recriminaba Harry mentalemente. No tenía derecho a besar a aquella mujer, a abrazarla y aprovecharse de su vulnerabilidad. Pero la atrajo más hacia sí y profundizo el beso, completamente desesperado de llenarse de su sabor. De recorrer la suavidad de su boca. Ella le respondió igual o más ávidamente que él, logrando que apenas pudiera apagar en su garganta un gemido de placer ante la suave caricia de su lengua en su boca.

Allí esta otra vez, pensó él. Aquella inocencia tan atractiva como intrigante. Una ternura y sensualidad capaz de volver loco a cualquier hombre. Y cuando Hermione deslizo los brazos por su cuello y se apretó aun más contra él, eso fue precisamente lo que logro: Volverlo completamente loco.

La noción del tiempo o lugar habían dejado de existir para Hermione. Oyó el distante canto de los pájaros y luego el sonido de su propia voz susurrando su nombre: "Harry". Era una desconocida no solo para él, sino para si misma, para su propio cuerpo. Los violentos sentimientos que la asaltaban le eran extraños, aunque familiares, de una forma primitiva e inconsciente los reconocía, como si siempre hubieran estado dentro de ella esperando ser despertados. La asustaba y excitaba al mismo tiempo. Su piel se tensaba ante el contacto del pecho de Harry, y se dio cuenta que ansiaba que él la acariciara por todas partes. El simple pensamiento de sus manos sobre su piel la enloquecía. ¿La habría tocado un hombre antes de aquella forma? ¿Podría haber olvidado un placer tan inefable como aquel?

No solo había perdido la memoria, sino también la cordura, pensó desesperada. ¿Porqué sino respondía a Harry con tanta pasión? Estaba allí con él, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Cómo si besarlo y entregarse a él sin reservas fuera lo más natural y lógico en esa situación.

Harry saboreaba ansioso sus labios, insistente, implacablemente. Temblando de deseo, de repente Hermione se encontró yaciendo de espaldas sobre la tierra húmeda, el aroma de las hojas y del bosque llenaban sus sentidos. La beso profundamente, arqueando el cuerpo sobre el de ella, y Hermione se adelanto para recibirlo, abrazándose a su cuello y su espalda con ansias. El deseo se enroscaba y anudaba en su interior, y cuando sintió que Harry deslizaba una mano por debajo de su suéter y rozaba suavemente su pecho con la palma de su mano, aquel nudo de necesidad se tenso en su entrepierna en medio de un exquisito dolor.

Hermione gimió ansiando más, desesperada por tenerlo más cerca, por sentirlo sin la barrera de su ropa, por sentirlo contra ella, dentro de ella. Sus gemidos susurraban suplicas para que se apresurase, para que la tocase. Y cuando Harry beso suavemente la suave piel de su cuello, ya no pensó en nada más, todo fue inconsciente, todo era puras sensaciones, todo era pasión y deseo. Todo su mundo se redujo a las caricias de ese hombre. Todo se redujo a Harry.

De repente Wolf ladro de algún lugar cercano, y Harry entre medio del beso frunció el ceño. Maldiciendo entre dientes al animal se levanto lentamente. Hermione lo miro reclamando con todo su cuerpo y su alma que volviera con ella, que continuara lo que estaba haciendo. Y con un suspiro bastante notorio, Harry la ayudo a levantarse.

-"No debería haber hecho esto" –le dijo él con voz ronca.

¿Qué no debería haber hecho que? ¿Realmente había dicho eso, se pregunto Hermione desviando la mirada, negándose a que viera las lagrimas de vergüenza que inundaban sus ojos. Deseba con toda su alma que la tierra se la tragase en ese mismo momento. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse llevar de esa forma, rodando por el suelo con un hombre al que apenas si conocía, dejando que la tocara y la besara de forma tan intima? Y sí no se hubieran detenido por insistencias de Harry... ¡Ni ella misma sabía que hubiera llegado a hacer!

Pero Harry si lo sabia: era exactamente lo que había deseado hacer… y lo que todavía quería hacer.

-"Será mejor que vuelva" –dijo la joven mientras se sacudía la ropa para que él no viera la forma en que le temblaban las manos-. "Me siento un poco cansada, quiero preparar la cena y…"

-"Hermione" –la tomo de un brazo-. "Lo siento. Esto no debería haber sucedido. Perdí el control, y... lo siento mucho."

"_Que no haya sucedido ya es lo suficientemente malo"_, pensó ella. Suspiro lentamente y retiro el brazo de su agarre, sintiendo que su piel volvía a arder bajo su simple toque.

-"Yo también lo siento, Harry. No te he causado más que problemas desde que me trajiste a tu casa. Encontrare una manera de compensarte por todas las molestias que te provoco, te lo prometo."

Y se marcho antes de que él pudiera responderle, o que sus fuerzas le flaquearan y se pusiera a llorar como una niña delante de él.

Harry se quedo mirando confundido como se marchaba… había estado muy cerca, muy cerca de caer en un abismo que hacia mucho se había prometido no volver a ver. Había perdido el control, algo más fuerte que su razón lógica lo había manipulado, y eso era algo que no se permitía en su vida. No si quería seguir vivo. No si quería ayudarla.

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola a Todos! ¿Cómo les va? Como verán me he apurado en actualizar para dejarles el capítulo antes de las fiestas, o por lo menos es lo que intente. Espero que les guste el regalito que les doy para navidad.

Sobre este capítulo hay cosas que hablar, como verán empieza a complicarse la trama pero esta vez por culpa de Harry y Mione, de ahora en adelante su relación será de lo más complicada lo cual les hará más difícil el descubrir el pasado de nuestra pequeña suertuda. Les advierto que de acá en adelante empezaran a aparecer alguna escenitas un poco lime, solo aviso para que aquellos que no les gustan estén precavidos.

En este momento no tengo sus reviews conmigo y siéndoles sinceros subo este capi mientras me estoy arreglando para dar un final, así que les pido disculpas a todos los que me escribieron por no haber podido responderles debidamente, prometo hacerlo en la próxima, Okis? Se que alguno de ustedes me había pedido que haga pasar a Harry una situación vergonzosa o algo así, en este momento no me acuerdo el nombre (gomen¬¬), pero espero que te halla gustado la pequeña situación en la que lo puse, en verdad pensé que le podía pasar y como para este Harry su reputación de súper agente es importantísimo creí que seria muy humillante que una niña lo derrumbara de un golpe, tu dime que opinas, al igual que los demás. Sus sugerencias me dan muchas ideas así que por favor díganmelas!

Ahora si, les deseo una muy feliz navidad, año nuevo o lo que sea que festejen!

Att. Lady Verónica Black

**PD:**"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**(FUI YO SOLA O A USTEDES TAMBIEN LE DIERON GANAS DE MATAR A WOLF CON SU ADORABLE Y OPORTUNA INTROMISIÓN?)**


	7. Capítulo Seis

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Seis 

Casi había anochecido cuando Harry volvió a la cabaña. El aire estaba lleno al aroma del bosque y a algo más, algo definitivamente delicioso e increíblemente maravilloso. Se dio cuenta entonces que alguien estaba cociendo pan. Wolf lo siguió a la cabaña y, olfateando, enfilo rápidamente hacia la puerta de la cocina que estaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña. Para ese animal la lealtad dejaba de tener sentido cuando se trataba de comida, pensó Harry sacudiendo la cabeza divertido, sin duda alguna en eso los machos no diferían mucho fueran de la especie que fueran. No era que lo culpara por ello, sí él no se hubiera comportado de una manera tan estúpida aquella tarde se habría apresurado a correr tras Wolf.

Pero se había comportado de manera estúpida e inmadura con ella. Hermione estaba sola, se sentía vulnerable y confundida. Ella se había vuelto a él en busca de ayuda, no para que la sedujeran y la utilizaran. En algún lugar tenia una vida, una familia, y talvez un novio o marido. Él no tenia ningún derecho a aprovecharse de su persona o de su inocencia.

Y Hermione erainocente. Había advertido su inexperiencia aquel primer día que ella se despertó y la toco. Y tanta era su inocencia que había disparado el deseo de Harry por ella de una manera casi animal. Había cometido un error que no tenia intención de repetir. Una vez que consiguiera de Ron el informe de las huellas dactilares la enviaría de vuelta a su casa, a donde quiera que perteneciera, junto a los suyos.

-"¿Harry?"

Lo llamo desde la cocina, y Harry se sorprendió al darse cuenta de la forma en que se le aceleraba el pulso a escuchar el sonido de su voz. Él nunca había tenido una casa, un hogar al cual volver, un lugar donde alguien lo recibiese con los brazos abiertos… nunca había tenido una mujer en su vida que lo esperase con una sonrisa al termino de cada día.

Sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho, se dio cuenta que en ese momento estaba sonriendo.

Pero su sonrisa se evaporo. Hermione, como aquella cabaña, era algo temporal. Cualquier otra cosa era una pura fantasía. Un fuego acogedor y el aroma del pan casero eran lujos que no podía permitirse. Se dispuso a volverse, pensando en salir para que el aire fresco le aclarara la mente. Pero cuando vio a Hermione en el umbral de su cocina, ya no pudo hacerlo.

Se había sacado el suéter y se había vuelto a poner su camisa blanca, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, que le quedaba gigante haciendo un claro contraste con sus ajustados pantalones azules. También se había cambiado las botas por un par de gruesas medias grises. Al verla allí, con su mirada tímida y las mejillas ruborizadas, se quedo tan impactado como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo.

-"La cena ya casi esta lista" –dijo con tono vacilante-. "La serviré después de que te laves."

Harry asintió y, cuando ella desapareció en el interior de la cocina, fue al baño a lavarse las manos y peinarse un poco el cabello, acción que obviamente tal como esperaba no tuvo un buen resultado. Al volver a la cocina, la vio colocando un plato de zanahorias frente a un plato lleno de carne asada condimentada. Junto a la puerta trasera Wolf estaba ocupado devorando la comida que le había preparado.

-"No tenias porque haber echo esto" –le dijo Harry, acercándose a ella.

-"Necesitaba hacer algo" –replico Hermione, apresurándose a desviar la mirada-. "No solamente me has salvado la vida, Harry, me has curado las heridas, has cuidado de mí, y me has dado de comer. Ahora que ya estoy mejor, lo menos que puedo hacer es prepararte una comida decente."

Harry tuvo por un momento un breve y lascivo pensamiento acerca de varias cosas que Hermione podría hacer para agradecerle, y ninguno incluía preparar comida.

-"Tengo una torta de chocolate terminando de hacerse en el horno, estará lista en un par de minutos" –se apresuro a decir ella-. "Espero que te guste el puré de papas, aunque me ha salido demasiado grumoso porque no sabia si tenias batidora eléctrica, y no quería que pensaras que estabas fisgoneando en tus cosas, pero la carne y las zanahorias estaban en la heladera y…"

Mientras sacaba la torta del horno Hermione continuo hablando sin cesar acerca de la preparación de la carne, pidiendo disculpas por adelantado porque lo más seguro es que le hubiera salido muy seca y que a ella no le importaría que no la comiera. Durante su precipitada explicación había evitado cuidadosamente mirarlo a la cara, Harry se dio cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa al notar el temblor de sus manos y la manía constante que tenia de morderse el labio inferior. Y Sabia perfectamente porque estaba nerviosa.

En un impulso, Harry la tomó de la mano cuando ella acababa de poner una jarra de juego en la mesa. La joven se tenso de inmediato ante su contacto.

-"Hermione" –le dijo con tono suave que no sabía que tenia-. "Creo que será mejor que hablemos acerca de lo que sucedió estar tarde, o sino ninguno de nosotros podrá disfrutar de la cena."

-"Lo siento" –repuso ella luego de asentir con la cabeza-. "No se que fue lo que me paso, de verdad lo lamento mucho."

Harry la miraba asombrado. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo disculpas ella a él?

-"Estoy segura de que yo antes no era así" –continuo-. "Quizás el golpe que me he dado en la cabeza me convirtió en una mujer lasciva, en algún tipo de ninfomanía o pervertida."

"_¿Una mujer lasciva? ¿Ninfomanía? ¿Pervertida?"_, se repitió Harry incrédulo. Era evidente que estaba hablando en serio, pero tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la risa. Había conocido a muchas mujeres 'lascivas' y 'pervertidas' en su vida, y definitivamente Hermione no encajaba con ese tipo de mujer. Se preguntaba que cara pondría ella si le confesaba que nunca en su vida una mujer, lasciva o no, le había echo perder el control sobre si mismo de aquella forma, que había estado a punto de tomarla allí mismo en el bosque, a pesar de que sabia que lo más seguro es que perteneciera a otro hombre, a pesar de que no tenia derecho a hacerlo…

-"Hermione, mira, estas equivocada…"

-"Ya lo sé. Yo… yo pensé que querías besarme. Pensé que vos… bueno que tu querías, que estabas ehhmm..." –se interrumpió ella ruborizada.

-"¿Qué yo estaba qué?""

-"Ya sabes" –desvió la mirada a la vez que apenas emitía un suave murmullo-. "Excitado."

Mientras contemplaba sus labios, Harry no deseba otra cosa que acercársele más a su cuerpo y demostrarle cuan correcto era lo que decía. Que ella llevaba toda la razón al pensar eso, porque aun ahora, a pesar de haber transcurrido horas del episodio, aun sentía su sangre correr rápidamente por sus venas, como el calor se apoderaba de su mente hasta dejarlo prácticamente ciego a razón alguna.

-"Me lance sobre ti como una loca" –Hermione cerro los ojos y exhaló un largo y profundo suspiro-. "Ni siquiera quiero pensar lo que estarás pensando de mí."

Obviamente, pensó sorprendido Harry, no podía imaginárselo. Y si la abrazaba en ese mismo momento, poco campo quedaría para la imaginación, ya que lo que estaba pensando estaba siendo más que notorio en su cuerpo. Pero aquel día ya había aprendido la lección, y sabía que si volvía a hacerlo ya no podría detenerse, a pesar de las consecuencias, no podría detenerse.

-"Hermione, no estoy acostumbrado a explicar o justificar mis acciones, y menos que nada a disculparlas" –repuso él con tono firme-. "Pero quiero que me escuches con atención" –deslizo un dedo bajo su mentón y la obligo a que lo mirara a los ojos-. "Eres una mujer muy hermosa…"

-"No tienes que decirme esas cosas para que me sienta mejor, Harry."

-"Deja ya de interrumpirme, Hermione. Eres una mujer preciosa, te lo creas o no, eres muy hermosa y NO te has lanzado sobre mi como una loca. Yo también queria besarte."

-"¿En serio?" –Hermione lo miró fijamente con sus inocentes ojos castaños.

"_Dios mío, que no me mire de esa manera"_, rezo en silencio el ojiverde.

-"Queria besarte, y hacerte muchas cosas más" –explico mientras le acariciaba lentamente la mejilla con el pulgar ya incapaz de contenerse a tocarla-. "Pero entiende que no puedo hacerlo."

-"¿No puedes?"

-"No."

Harry aspiró aquel aroma tan particular de Hermione, un aroma que suscitaba una reacción casi dolorosa en él. Su piel tenia el tacto de la seda bajo sus dedos, y estuvo a punto de volver a perder el control cuando vio que ella se le acercaba lentamente. _"La seducción perfecta"_, pensó entonces, y ese pensamiento llego acompañado de la duda. Hermione era demasiado perfecta. Era como sí una computadora hubiera analizado sus fantasías para modelar con ellas a la mujer de sus sueños. Una mujer fuerte, valiente, pero a la vez tierna y dulce; inocente y apasionada. Una mujer con la que se podía sentir cómodo. Una mujer en la que podía confiar,

"Pero yo no confió en ella… yo…" 

Él no podía confiar en nadie, e incluso si pudiera hacerlo eso no cambiaria nada. Ella no se iba quedar con él. _No podía_ quedarse con él. Suspiro pesadamente y dejó caer la mano a un lado.

-"Hermione, tu te iras pronto. Si antes te hubiera hecho el amor o si lo hiciera contigo aquí mismo… solo estaría aprovechando de ti. Te proporcionaría un alivio físico, un momento placentero. Y sea lo que sea que piensas de ti en este momento, estoy seguro que acostarte con un hombre solo por tener sexo no es algo a lo que estés habituada. Y al final, cuando recobres la memoria, terminarías odiándome por haberme aprovechado de tu confusión."

"_Lo he hecho otra vez_", pensó Hermione entristecida. "_Otra vez me he comportado como una idiota_". Se estaba abalanzando sobre él como si fuera una ninfomana. Casi tenia miedo de recuperar la memoria y recordar que tipo de mujer era o debía ser.

-"No, por supuesto que no" –murmuro-. "Solo estoy un poco… desorientada con todo lo que esta pasándome, eso es todo" –avanzo torpemente y se sentó frente a la mesa-. "¿Porqué no comemos esto antes de que se enfríe?"

Harry se sentó frente a ella y se sirvió un plato, aparentemente su apetito estaba poco afectado por la reciente conversación que habían mantenido. Comió con avidez, y cuando probo el pan fresco que había hecho ella, incluso emitió una exclamación de deleite.

"_Al menos le gusta mi comida"_, pensó Hermione suspirando disimuladamente. Pensó en prepararle más adelante un pollo al ajillo con una crema francesa que lo tumbaría de espaldas. Sonrió ante la imagen, pero de repente se quedo inmóvil. Se le nublo la vista y un pesado y sordo dolor le atravesó la cabeza. ¿Cómo había adquirido ese talento para cocinar?

"Una cocina… Manteles de encaje blanco… muebles de pino… cortinas azules... Lilas en la mesa..."

-"¿Hermione?"

Oyó que la llamaba Harry, pero no se movió.

-"¿Qué es?" –le dijo él con tono suave-. "Dime lo que estas viendo…"

-"Mi… casa" –susurró-. "Mi cocina... Mi salón. Equipaje… me voy a alguna parte… de viaje."

-"¿A dónde?"

Hermione cerró los ojos. El dolor le punzaban las sienes.

-"¿Las montañas?" –respondió, pero luego negó con la cabeza-. "No... Al mar."

"_**Había guardado en el bolso un traje de baño de dos piezas rosa brillante. Acababa de regar las plantas… llamaban a la puerta… ¿su taxi? Fue a abrir pero se detuvo al oír un bajo y profundo gruñido…"**_

-"¡Hermione!"

Abrió los ojos y oyó que volvían a llamar a la puerta. Pero en esa ocasión no era en sus recuerdos, alguien estaba llamando a la puerta de la cabaña. Wolf gruño de nuevo y Harry le ordeno con un gesto que se calmase.

Harry estaba muy serio y tenso cuando se volvió a ella para decirle:

-"Quiero que te quedes aquí, no hagas nada. No te muevas ni hagas ruido. ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y después asintió lentamente. Harry cerro la puerta de la cocina. Temblando, Hermione se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un par de centímetros para poder ver lo que ocurría en el salón. Harry tomo su arma de la repisa de la chimenea y se la guardo en la cintura del pantalón mientras la tapaba con los bordes de la camisa, antes de abrir la puerta.

La joven no podía ver al recién llegado porque se lo impedía la gran figura de Harry. Sólo pudo oír una voz que le resultaba ligeramente familiar.

-"Buenas tardes, señor. Siento molestarlo, pero me estaba preguntando si usted habría visto a esta mujer."

Con el aliento contenido Hermione observó cómo Harry tomaba la fotografía que le ofrecía el desconoció y la examinaba con detenimiento.

-"¿Quién es?"

-"Hermione Malfoy" –contesto el hombre-. "Mi esposa."

**_Continuara_…**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Buenas a Todos! Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo es muy cortito pero no sabia como alargarlo… además sirve para dejarlos con la idea de lo que va a pasar en el próximo capi.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que pueda llegar a pasar ahora? Me gustaría saber que piensan de la trama y como se va desenvolviendo.

Bueno yo los dejo, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Por ustedes he escrito y lo seguiré haciendo. Nos vemos, cuídense.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	8. Capítulo Siete

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Siete 

Harry contemplo con detenimiento la fotografía. Llevaba el pelo recogido en la nuca y parecía un par de años más joven, pero indudablemente se trataba de Hermione. Luego volvió a mirar al tipo que tenia frente a sí.

"_Este tipo no es el estilo de Hermione… bahh yo que se que hombres le gustan"._

El hombre lo miraba fijamente, viendo cada reacción de su rostro. Eso a Harry no le gusto para nada.

De cabello rubio y corto, debería medir un metro ochenta y cinco, Harry tenia que aceptar que el hombre era atractivo, demasiado para su gusto, era todo un 'niño bonito'. El hombre sonrió pero su sonrisa no llego hasta sus ojos de color gris acero. Había dos tipos atrás a varios metros de distancia, cerca de un auto azul. Todos llevaban ropas de cazador nueva.

-"Me llamo Draco" –el hombre le tendió la mano amistosamente-,"Draco Malfoy. Me alojo en la cabaña Kramer, se encuentra a varios kilómetros de aquí."

Mientras Harry le estrechaba la mano recordó la cabaña que se encontraba a unos nueve kilómetros de las afueras de Pinewood. Observo que tenia la palma de la mano suave y los dedos fríos. Era algo extraño… el hombre tenia contextura de atleta pero las manos de un oficinista. De inmediato percibió una sensación de rechazo. Decididamente algo en ese hombre no le gustaba.

-"¿Ha perdido a su esposa?"

-"Es un poco difícil de explicar" –comento, ligeramente incomodo-. "Verá, ella… Hermione, mi esposa… no se encuentra muy bien, así que mi hermano, mi primo y yo decidimos pasar unos días en las montañas…" –señalo a los dos hombres parados atrás suyo que le sonrieron, o por lo menos eso intentaron porque el resultado fue una extraña mueca torcida-. "Bueno, pensé que quizás el aire puro de la montaña la relajaría y le despejaría la mente. Ella ha estado un poco alterada últimamente."

-"¿Ah, sí?" –Harry le devolvió la foto.

Draco se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y suspiro pesadamente.

-"Ha estado internada en… en una clínica desde que perdió a nuestro bebe cuatro meses atrás, pero hacia ya iba un mes que no sufría ninguna crisis así que pensé que lo mejor seria que volviera a casa a hacer su vida de siempre."

Harry sintió un nudo de tensión en el estomago. Cruzándose de brazos, se apoyo en el quicio de la puerta evitando cuidadosamente que esos hombres lograran ver el interior de la cabaña.

-"¿Crisis?"

-"Paranoia" –explico el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza-. "Ella se imagina que es otra persona, y que la gente la quiere lastimar, creo que es un defensa inconsciente que adopta para mitigar la culpa de haber perdido el bebe. Normalmente esta bien cuando toma su medicación, pero me temo que ya hace varios días que no la toma y…estoy preocupado por ella."

"_Eso explicaría muchas cosas: su persecución, la perdida de la memoria…"_, pensó Harry, obligándose a mantener una actitud amistosa y tranquila.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva desaparecida?" –inquirió mirando nuevamente a los dos hombres. El más bajo y fornido de los dos tenia puesto un guante de cuero en la mano derecha. Mentalmente anoto la matricula del auto.

-"Hoy se cumple el cuarto día" –respondió Malfoy con lo que parecía angustia-. "Ella me dijo que había oído en la radio que iba a estallar una tormenta y que no queria quedarse en la montaña mientras durara. Me comento que había hablado con una amiga para que la recogiera y fueran a pasar unos días juntas a Santa Bárbara. Los teléfonos no funcionaron durante la tormenta y mi celular no tenia señal así que recién me pude comunicar con la amiga de Hermione ayer... y esta me dijo que mi esposa nunca había ido a verla, y ahí me entere que llevaba tres días desaparecida. Llevo buscándola desde ese momento."

Harry maldijo en silencio, aquello tenia sentido, demasiado.

-"¿Cree que todavía esta por acá?"

-"No lo sé. Ya se ha escapado antes, pero nunca se ha ido tan lejos y por tanto tiempo. Todavía no le he avisado a la policía porque estoy seguro de poder encontrarla, pero estoy empezando a temer que le halla sucedido algo…"

"_¿Esta empezando a temer?"_, se pregunto Harry furioso. La esposa de aquel hombre desaparecía en la montaña por cuatro días, ¿y él simplemente estaba "empezando a temer que le halla sucedido algo"? Pensó en Hermione y su lamentable estado cuando la rescato de la orilla del riachuelo… y se enfureció más con ese sujeto. Deseaba protegerla más que nada en el mundo.

Pero luego se dijo que no tenia derecho en albergar esos sentimientos. No si realmente ella estaba casada con aquel hombre. ¿Y lo estaba, verdad?

-"¿Tiene algún número telefónico al que pueda llamarlo si la veo?" –le pregunto Harry.

-"Todavía seguimos en la cabaña Kramer" –le dijo Draco, sacando una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa-," pero me pasan las llamadas desde la oficina."

Harry leyó la tarjeta: _Importaciones Malfoy S.A.. Los Ángeles, California. _Había una dirección y un número de teléfono. Tensó la mandíbula; todo lo que le decía aquel hombre tenia demasiado sentido. El trauma de haber perdido a su bebe podría haber desequilibrado psíquicamente a Hermione. Y sí estaba tan desequilibrada como decía ese hombre, era muy posible que estuviera vagando por la carretera la noche de la tormenta, y que sé hubiera caído accidentalmente por el barranco. El golpe recibido, junto con su estado emocional, podría haber disparado su paranoia, y la amnesia.

Sin embargo aunque todas las piezas encajaban perfectamente bien en aquella explicación, en alguna parte había algo extraño. ¿O acaso él estaba buscando una explicación diferente porque esa no le gustaba, a pesar de que era la verdad? Se decía que no debía dejar que la atracción que sentía por Hermione oscureciera su juicio. La lógica era que la llamara de inmediato para devolverla a su familia. Pero su instinto no la dejaba. Y sí había algo a lo que él siempre le seria fiel seria a su instinto…

-"Espero que la encuentre" –dijo con naturalidad mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-"Gracias, señor" –Draco sonrió y se volvió para marcharse. Pero lo detuvo el sonido de un vaso al romperse, seguido de un pequeño grito de mujer. Estrechando los ojos, Draco se volvió para mirar a Harry, tenso.

Sin perder en ningún momento la calma Harry grito por encima del hombre:

-"¿Estas bien, amor?" –oyó una respuesta ahogada y se volvió luego hacia Draco-. "Es mi esposa."

-"Quizás podría hablar con ella" –el rubio lo miro con dureza-. "Solo por el caso de que la halla visto…"

-"Creo que lo único que ha visto en la ultima semana es a mí y mi cama…" –sonrió con gesto socarrón-. "Acabamos de casarnos, y además…" –Harry le hizo un guiño de complicidad-. "…este no es un buen momento… Si entiende a lo que me refiero."

Draco se echó a reír, y los otros dos lo acompañaron sonriendo acompañándolos en el chiste.

-"Siento molestarlo. Lo felicito."

-"Gracias, lo llamare sí sé algo de su esposa" –Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cerro la puerta tranquilamente.

Luego de cerrar la puerta estuvo mirando por la ventana hasta que el coche azul se alejo. Cuando se volvió vio a Hermione de pie, pálida y temblorosa, en el umbral de la cocina.

-"Tire un vaso de la mesada" –replico con una voz apenas audible.

-"¿Escuchaste la conversación?"

-"Sí."

-"Un hombre de aproximadamente treinta años, alto, rubio y de ojos grises" –le entrego la tarjeta-. "También tenía una foto tuya."

A Hermione le tembló la mano cuando tomo la tarjeta. Luego levanto la mirada al rostro de Harry y pregunto en voz baja:

-"¿Porqué no le dijiste que estaba acá?"

-"No me gusto su peinado, muy fuera de moda" –respondió secamente Harry.

-"No es mi marido, Harry" –dijo Hermione con gesto suplicante, acercándosele y tocándole un brazo-. "Puede que no sepa quien soy, pero se que no puedo estar casada con ese hombre, y no creo que haya estado embarazada."

Si ella hubiera estado traumatizada, pensó Harry con gesto sombrío, la negación hubiera sido su mejor defensa… La negación de que había estado casada o embarazada. La miro fijamente durante largo rato.

-"Te conoce."

-"Sí" –Hermione asintió lentamente y retiró la mano-. "Nos hemos encontrado antes, de eso estoy segura. He oído antes su voz, pero me asusta... ¿Tendría miedo de mi propio marido?"

Harry dijo que ya era suficiente por el momento. Si Malfoy era su marido y le había echó daño se aseguraría que no volviera a hacerlo otra vez. Al ver que Hermione se abrazaba, enternecido, hizo un gesto de acercarse a ella pero en seguida se detuvo. No se atrevía a tocarla. Si lo hacia no sabia de lo que seria capaz y eso lo intimidaba.

-"Me voy al pueblo" –dijo con tono áspero, a hacer indagaciones. No salgas ni abras la puerta" -tomo su chaqueta y se encamino hacia la puerta, pero de repente se volvió hacia ella-. "Hermione."

-"¿Qué?"

Al ver el miedo que se reflejaba en sus ojos Harry estuvo a punto de cambiar de idea y quedarse con ella.

-"Hay un arma en ese cajón" –señalo la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá-. "Sí la necesitas no dudes en usarla."

Hermione se sentó frente a la chimenea y se quedo contemplando el fuego con gesto ausente. Wolf dormitaba a su lado, con su gran cabeza negra apoyada en sus patas delanteras. Harry había salido hacia casi tres horas y cada minuto le parecía una eternidad. El reloj de cucu que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea marcaban las diez.

Se preguntó si estaría loca. Le había asegurado a Harry que no era una lunática escapada de alguna institución siquiátrica, pero en ese momento no estaba tan segura. La confusión se cernía sobre ella como una densa niebla. Durante todo el día había estado escuchando las palabras de ese hombre en su cabeza: _"Mi esposa… perdió al bebe… paranoia…"_

¿Seria verdad? Emitió un largo y tembloroso suspiro y se abrazó las rodillas. ¡NO! Se negaba a aceptar que aquel hombre… Draco Malfoy… fuese su marido. ¿Y cómo podría haber olvidado que había perdido a su hijo? Ese hombre estaba mintiendo. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué alguien se habría de inventar una historia como aquella? Debía tener una razón muy poderosa.

"_Maldita sea, ¡tengo que recordar algo!"_

Y la voz, _su _voz. Cerro los ojos con fuerza y se presiono los oídos, ansiando dejar de oír aquellas palabras en su cabeza.

"_Paranoia… paranoia… mi esposa… perdió al bebe… paranoia… mátala… mi esposa… mátala… mátala…"_

Abrió los ojos asustada. ¿Había él pronunciado esas palabras, o era solo un juego más de su mente? ¿Era posible que fuera él el que intento matarla? Con el corazón acelerado, miro fijamente las llamas ansiando relajarse… recordar…

Lluvia. Relámpagos. Truenos. Todo aquello estaba claro en su recuerdo. Y la oscuridad. El frío que le helaba los huesos. Los faros que penetraban en la noche como lanzas alumbrando solo unos metros. _"¡Los faros!"_ Estaba en un coche… tres hombres… una explosión, no, una rueda pinchada. Y luego ella empezaba a correr, resbalándose con el barro. Un hombre la agarraba, ella lo mordió, le dio una patada y luego… solo caía.

"_Mátala… mátala… mátala" _

Y de golpe todo era oscuridad y silencio.

-"¿Hermione?"

La joven chillo, retrocediendo y levantando un brazo como para protegerse, antes de darse cuenta que era Harry quien estaba a su lado arrodillado. El corazón se le había acelerado. Él la agarro de los hombros para sostenerla.

-"No… no te oí entrar."

-"¿Estas bien?" –le pregunto preocupado.

Hermione asintió suspirando, y Harry se sentó a su lado. La luz del fuego creaba sombras en su rostro y le distorsionaba los rasgos. No había calidez alguna en un sus ojos, sino una intensa frialdad y oscuridad. No parecía el mismo hombre que horas antes la había besado y acariciado, ni el hombre que dulcemente había intentado hacerla sentir mejor, no… más bien parecía un desconocido furioso. Extremadamente furioso.

-"Dímelo" –le pidió ella en un susurro.

Harry busco su mirada y Hermione sintió un escalofrío que le helo hasta los huesos.

-"Ya lo se todo, Hermione" –dijo en voz baja-. "Draco Malfoy es tu marido."

Harry no tenia sales, ciertamente no había esperado necesitarlas en las montañas. Tuvo que recurrir a un paño fresco y aplicárselo a Hermione en la frente. La había sostenido en sus brazos cuando tan solo minutos antes se había desvanecido, y luego delicadamente la había acostado en el sofá. La había sentido tan pequeña y frágil en sus brazos… Y la mirada que le lanzó antes de perder la conciencia… le había recordado la de un conejo asustado acorralado por un oso hambriento.

Y él sin duda era el oso. Fue a la cocina, lleno un vaso de brandy y volvió al salón. Estaba tan quieta, respirando tranquilamente, con su tez tan pálida como la luz de la luna… Extendió una mano para recogerle un rizo de seda tras la oreja, y luego delineo suavemente con un dedo la suave forma de su mandíbula. Sintió una opresión en el pecho ante ese contacto, y se apresuro a retirar la mano. ¿Cómo siquiera podría atreverse a tocarla sabiendo que le pertenecía a otro hombre?

Harry se repetía que no tenia ningún derecho sobre Hermione. Ella no era un gatito herido que había encontrado abandonado y herido en un callejón oscuro, era una mujer. Y una mujer _casada._ Desde el principio había sabido que tenia otra vida, que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera un novio o un marido. Pensó en Malfoy y se le encogió el estomago. No podía creer que ese hombre fuera su marido, pero Ron había revisado todo detalladamente, se lo había dejado muy claro, estaban casados. Maldijo en silencio.

De repente Hermione se movió, gimiendo. Harry se sentó a su lado en el sofá, y cuando vio que quería abrir los ojos le quito el paño mojado de la frente. Incorporándose lentamente sobre un codo, la joven miro el vaso que tenia Harry entre las manos.

-"Espero que esto sea suficientemente fuerte como para despabilarte."

Harry le acerco el vaso a los labios y ella bebió un sorbo; casi de inmediato empezó a toser al sentir el amargo liquido quemándole la garganta. Él de un solo trago se tomo lo que quedaba en el vaso.

-"No es verdad" –dijo ella con voz ronca, no puede ser verdad

-"Un amigo mío ha analizado tus huellas digitales y ha dado con tu ficha policial. Tu apellido de soltera es Granger, y el que usas actualmente, que es el de tu marido, es Malfoy. Vives en la avenida Bedford 5234, RoseHill, California. No tienes condena o arresto alguno, pero hace unas horas la policía ha sido alertada para que llame a…" –Harry dudo por unos segundos- "…tu marido, si te encuentran o saben algo de ti."

-"¿Qué más?" –pregunto Hermione, abrazándose y cerrando los ojos.

-"Estas calificada como mentalmente inestable" –respondió él, tensando la mandíbula al decirlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, y el dolor y el miedo que Harry vio en ellos se le clavo como un cuchillo en el corazón. Lucho con cada fibra de su ser para no abrazarla y besarla.

-"Paranoia" –fue ella quien pronuncio esa palabra, que pareció quedar suspendida en el aire.

Harry la miro fijamente, asintiendo.

-"No hay nada que pueda hacer para convencerte, ¿verdad?" –bajo los hombros abatida, a la vez que cerraba los ojos intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-"Esta en las computadoras, Hermione. Draco y vos, los dos aparecen como marido y mujer. Incluso el negocio de importaciones de él es real."

-"Las computadoras también pueden mentir, Harry. Al igual que lo pueden hacer las personas" –replico la joven con voz ausente-. "Vas a entregarme, ¿no?"

Harry apretó el vaso que sostenía en la mano, asintiendo.

-"¿Cuándo?"

-"Por la mañana."

-"De acuerdo."

Hermione bajo los pies del sofá y se levanto. Le temblaban las manos cuando se aparto el cabello de la cara. Silenciosamente se dirigió al dormitorio, pero se detuvo cuando abrió la puerta.

-"Habría muerto de no ser por ti, Harry" –dijo en voz baja sin volverse a verlo-. "Quiero que sepas que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí en estos días y que yo… siempre estaré en deuda contigo."

Entro a la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Harry miro el vaso que tenia en la mano y se apresuro a volverlo a llenar.

Veinte minutos más tarde seguía mirando el mismo vaso. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había llenado, pero todavía no era suficiente, no mientras siguiera sintiendo esa opresión en el pecho y siguiera viendo en su mente los ojos de Hermione mirándolo como si la hubiera traicionado.

_Tenia _que devolverla con su familia. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Había seguido a Malfoy y sus acompañantes cuando se fue al pueblo aquella tarde, y los había visto cenar en el Café Cougar. Malfoy había interpretado muy bien el papel de marido preocupado. Le había enseñado la fotografía de Hermione a todo el mundo, repitiendo la misma historia que le había contado a él, y también había declarado a la policía su desaparición. Harry lo había cerificado y revisado con el sheriff.

Luego había vuelto a llamar a Ron para pedirle que revisara los datos de Hermione y Draco Malfoy en California, en base de la matricula de su auto. Al mismo tiempo que recibía el informe sobre las huellas dactilares de Hermione, según las computadoras ella y Malfoy estaban casados hace más de dos años. Harry también había preguntado sí había alguna demanda de abuso en el matrimonio. Pero no. Nada.

Hermione necesitaba ayuda. Una vez que recordara quien era se encontraría bien, incluso estaría feliz de volver a estar con su esposo. Entonces, ¿porqué una voz interior le gritaba sin parar que había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello? Pero... ¿Era una voz interior o otra cosa? Se sentía atraído por Hermione, la deseaba, pero solo era eso... nada más. Y estaba completamente seguro de que ella no quería pertenecer a otro hombre más que a su esposo, incluso hasta él mismo sabia que ella nunca podría ser de él.

Había algo extraño en todo aquello, lo había sentido desde el mismo segundo que abrió la puerta y vio a Draco Malfoy y a sus compañeros. _"Eran agentes"_. Ese pensamiento lo fulmino como una saeta luminosa. ¿Seria posible? Resultaba evidente en sus maneras, en sus miradas. Sobre todo Malfoy y el tipo del guante en la mano derecha. Y Hermione le había dicho que había mordido a un hombre en la mano hasta sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca, ¿acaso seria eso lo que ocultaba el uso de un solo guante?

Se paso la mano por el rostro y sacudió la cabeza. Aquello era improbable, poco plausible. Pensó que había estado trabajando para el gobierno demasiado tiempo, por eso creía ver conspiraciones criminales en un simple drama conyugal. Todo había sido revisado. Huellas dactilares, la policía, el negocio. No tenia ningún derecho en meterse en los asuntos de esa familia.

"_**Las computadoras también pueden mentir, Harry. Al igual que lo pueden hacer las personas.**"_

Entrecerró los ojos mientras repetía las palabras de Hermione. De repente se irguió, si las personas mentían por supuesto que también podían hacerlo las máquinas. Un agente del gobierno tenían rápido acceso a las fichas de los ciudadanos. Los datos de las computadoras y sus discos eran fáciles de manipular, él mismo lo había hecho varias veces en momentos de necesidad.

Dejo el vaso de brandy a medio llenar en la mesa y se encamino hacia el dormitorio. Tenia que intentarlo. Sí fuera necesario se quedarían despiertos toda la noche. Revisarían detalle por detalle, hasta el más minúsculo de ellos, y solo concluirían cuando Hermione recordara todo.

No llamo a la puerta, simplemente la abrió y entro. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Hermione no estaba. Había huido…

_**Continuara…**_

**Notas de la Autora:**

Buenas gente! Por pedido de muchos he actualizado lo más rápido que he podido, espero que el capítulo halla valido la pena.

Ahora si, como dispongo de unos minutos de tranquilidad les responderé los reviews, ya desde ya les agradezco a todos los que lo leen!

**Gika Potter: **se que el final es para matarme, pero la idea es que se queden con la intriga y creo que lo logre jejeje.

**Naru: **espero que esta vez logres ver el capítulo prontito, gracias por tu comentario! Poneme otro en este capi, porfiss!

**Honguito: **Hola Caro! Creo que si logre mi propósito de dejarlos prendidos del próximo capitulo, admito que fue mi intención Ahora vos que crees, Hermione es o no esposa de Malfoy? Bye Bye.

**Flaka Potter: **aquí tienes el capi que le sigue, espero que te halla gustado. Gracias por el comentarios!

**Pipu Radcliffe: **Pues Malfoy aun no sabe nada de Mione así q por ahora la cosa esta entre Harry y ella. Todo dependerá de la decisión del niño-bonito-Potter. Gracias y chauchis!

**Flydown: **no se si lo he continuado tan pronto como querías pero he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo, espero que halla valido la pena.

**Asuka: **siempre es bueno saber que uno va consiguiendo nuevos lectores, y más me alegra saber que te ha gustado, y espero que este capitulo tb halla sido de tu agrado. Muchísimas gracias, nos vemos.

**Alexa: **Holis! jeje a mi me encanto esto de los finales llenos de intriga, y más cuando terminan en las mejores partes, aunque admito que odio que eso me pase a mí Y no te preocupes no te has perdido mucho, el fic recién va en su comienzo, todavía no he empezado con los secretos y las situaciones "divertidas" entre H Hr. Thanks por el review, bye bye!

**Morales: **Admito que Harry es muy directo, demasiado diría yo… pero creo que es parte de su personalidad y algo que tuvo que aprender por su trabajo, creo que no puede andarse con rodeos. Sobre escenas HHr te cuento que faltaran uno o dos capis para que vuelva a pasar algo entre ellos, y creo que a más de uno le va a dar un paro cardiaco… espero que puedas esperar hasta entonces. Chauuu!

**Daulaci: **Hola! Que te puedo decir sobre lo de Malfoy, fue una idea de ultimo momento y creo que a gustado a más de uno, ahora todo esta más intrigoso. Como veras Harry esta hecho un lio de dudas, el pobre no tiene idea de que hacer y Hermione esta muy asustada, debe ser horrible no saber nada y estar en medio de una situación siendo movida como una muñequita. Espero tus reviews! Nos vemos!

**Leticia: **Espero que te vallas haciendo idea de que va la historia, sino no te preocupes de a poco lo voy a ir revelando. Sobre si es H+Hr el fic, eso es totalmente obvio, este fic es 100 Harry & Hermione, tendrán problemas y sus situaciones difíciles pero ellos son la pareja del fic. Cuídate, bye!

**Hikari Takaishi Y: **Woaw! Sabes tu review me a encantado, nunca me han dejado uno tan largo jeje Creo que tienes razón en que el fic se parece mucho a mi otro fic "Ocurrió una noche", pero en si creo que todos mis fics tienen ese "no se que" que los hace tan parecidos, aunque admito que este fic tiene detalles que nunca he puesto en otro fics. Te puedo asegurar (pongo las manos en el fuego por esto) que el fic va a tener muchas escenas H-Hr pero antes tengo q arreglar ciertos detalles en las vidas de ambos, en un par de capis la atracción entre estos va a llegar a un punto limite y de ahí en adelante te vas a embriagar de tantas escenitas entre ellos. Creo que como te habrás dado cuenta yo siempre hago AU, y la razón es que son un reto para mí, intentar que los personajes de series tan exitosas pasen a vivir unas vida completamente diferente a la que todos estamos acostumbrados y que la historia guste es todo un trabajo, además me gusta hacer cosas diferentes y creo que los AU son especiales. Espero que este capítulo te halla dado más pistas o hasta nuevas hipótesis de lo que puede llegar a pasar, toy ansiosa de saber lo que creen los lectores que va a pasar pq eso me ayuda a poder sorprenderlos… fue un gusto leer tu review y espero poder hacerlo más seguido. Cuidate, bye!

**Rahel Ocean's: **Holaaa! Gracias por el review tan largo, me a gustado mucho! Sabes que casi todas tus suposiciones son ciertas, no te diré cual no pero vas muy bien encaminada. He visto que muchos me "alaban" eso de no llegar a lo vulgar y no saben el peso que me sacan de encima, al momento de escribir esas escenas me mortifico mucho a no llegar a ser algo vulgar o pervertido, a veces cuesta bastante y pienso que no lo logro, pero me alegra mucho saber que voy bien encaminada, además creo que esas escenitas lime son parte fundamentales de mis fics, es como el condimento extra q siempre les pongo para q sean más sabrosas . Espero que este chap te halla gustado, hazme llegar tus ideas y comentarios de este capi, sip? Nos vemos, cuídate, bye!

**Amsp14: **qué te ha parecido el capi? Te ha gustado? Como veras Harry si averiguo sobre ese hombre y por lo q se ve no le gusto nadita lo que le dijeron. Vamos a ver que hace ahora. Espero tu review, bye bye!

**Lilyem: **Buenas! Veo que lo de Malfoy no se lo esperaban y eso me hace muy feliz! Y tienes razon Hermione no es ninguna tonta, pero tampoco sabemos como es este Malfoy, tal vez el pobre tipo si es un esposo preocupado por su amorcito……………. Jejeje bueno eso ya lo veremos más adelante. Gracias por el review!

**Ayin: **Hiiiiii, tienes razón Harry no va a entregarle a Hermione tan fácil, aunque él cree tener que hacerlo. En el próximo capi se solucionara este conflicto. Espero un próximo review, chauuuu!

**Candy Granger: **me he dado cuenta que nadie le tiene mucha fe al pobre Malfoy ¬ ¬ Todavía no se sabe que intenciones tiene, tal vez sorprenda a más de uno… te agradezco tu review, espero seguir sabiendo de ti. Nos vemos!

**Malu: **Hola! Tienes razón en que Hermione no parece una mujer casada cada vez q Harry la toca salta como si fuera una niña, peor hay q ver q ella predio la memoria y no recuerda sus experiencias previas… puede que con este capítulo halla complicado un poco más sus hipótesis pero créanme que es parte necesaria de la trama. Fue un placer leer tu review, espero tener el mismo gusto en este capi! Cuídate, bye bye!

**ARLET: **Hola amiga! En serio te dieron ganas de comer chocolate? Jajajaja justo cuando escribi la comida de hermi taba comiendo pastel de chocolate, relleno de dulce de leche, crema, frutillas y bañado en chocolate negro….mmmm que rico! Comento que ese es mi pastel preferido, por si algun día alguien me quiere dar un regalo… jeje chistecito. Tienes razón Harry es muy sexy y creo que su sinceridad es una de las cosas que más me gustan de este personaje, además es taaaaaaannn guapo! Gracias por el review, matta ne!

**Angelyanu: **me alegro que te guste, espero que este chap te halla gustado tb! Espero tus comentarios, cuidat ey mucha suerte, bye bye!

**ATERI: **me alegro saber que cuento con tu apoyo en el fic, espero que no estés tan ansiosa ahorita. Te me cuidas, chau!

Bueno luego de estar más de una hora contestando sus reviews, y creo que me he tardado más con eso que con el capítulo en cuestión. Espero el comentario de todos!

Cuídense, besos a todos!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	9. Capítulo Ocho

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Ocho 

Hermione permanecía de pie al borde de la polvorienta carretera, observando como la luna se ocultaba detrás de unas negras y amenazantes nubes. La oscuridad llenaba el bosque y el viento silbaba en sus oídos.

Temblando, espero a que la luna apareciera otra vez para que le de un poco de luz al ambiente. Las nubes se habían estado acumulando durante la ultima hora y cada vez se ponían más oscuras, lo que hacia que el miedo de Hermione vaya en aumento. Ya debería haber llegado a la carretera principal. Harry le había dicho que su cabaña esta un poco más de kilómetro y medio de distancia de ella, pero estaba segura de cómo mínimo ya haber caminado unos dos kilómetros. Todavía podía oír el murmullo del riachuelo allí abajo, y suponía que bordeaba la carretera hasta llegar a la autopista.

Obviamente había sido una suposición errónea. La carretera debía desviarse en alguna parte para conectarse a otra. Tenia que volver para atrás y buscar la forma para llegar a la autopista. No tenia idea hacia donde tenia que caminar o a que distancia se encontraba, pero si sabía que tenia que hacerlo antes de que amaneciera. Más que nada antes de que Harry descubriera que no estaba.

No lo culpaba, por supuesto. Si incluso una computadora del gobierno decía que estaba casada con Draco Malfoy, ¿porqué Harry habría de creerle a ella, una mujer que no solo había perdido la memoria sino que también el juicio?

La luna apareció de nuevo, derramando su luz plateada sobre la polvorienta carretera, y se apresuro a volver sobre sus pasos. Hacia mucho frío, y a pesar de que llevaba los jeans, las botas, un pulóver grueso de lana y una chaqueta de invierno de Harry, no podía dejar de temblar.

Odiaba haberse marchado sin despedirse de Harry. Él le había salvado la vida, la había cuidado. Pero hubiera sido demasiado para ella decirle adiós… más porque sabía que él no la comprendería.

Pero ella sabía que lo que sentía por Harry era mucho más que simple gratitud y cariño, era algo mucho más intenso y fuerte que eso. Incluso cuando la besó y ella misma le respondió, tuvo que negarse que sus sentimientos eran mucho más profundos que lo que ella quería entender.

No sabía como, ni cuando fue que surgió ese sentimiento en ella, pero… lo quería.

Se había enamorado de él como una loca. Y eso era lo que era por enamorarse en una situación así. Sabía que enamorarse de un hombre al que apenas conocía era una locura. Una locura más que demostraba lo "mentalmente inestable" que estaba, tal como le había dicho Malfoy a Harry.

Pero cualquiera que fueran sus sentimientos por Harry, no tenia intención de ir a ninguna parte con Draco Malfoy, incluso aunque realmente fuera su esposo. Estaba dispuesta a luchar sola, sí era necesario. Una vez que llegase a la ciudad quizá podría recordar algo, algún pequeño indicio que la ayudara a salir de aquella situación.

Se sobresalto al oír muy cerca el ulular de un búho.

-"Dios mío, dios mío, dios mío…" -era lo único que Hermione lograba decir por el miedo que le daba andar sola en el bosque, no porque le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad o al mismo tenebroso lugar, sino porque temía encontrarse con Malfoy o con los que habían intentado matarla-. "… Ayy dios mío ayúdame a encontrar la autopista, por favor, dios mío, dios mío…"

La luna se había vuelto a esconder y la oscuridad la imposibilitaba poder ver algo más alla de sus pies, apenas si distinguía unas vagas figuras a unos metros de ella.

Las hojas se rompían a cada paso que daba y hacían que se estremeciera, hasta aquel mínimo sonido la asustaba. El viento susurraba suavemente a su espalda.

"T_ranquilízate Hermione, tranquilízate…",_ se repetía ella una y otra vez, pero apenas si acertaba a oírse a sí misma por encima del latido de su apresurado corazón. Lentamente fue retrocediendo por el borde de la carretera.

La luna volvió a salir a tiempo para sorprenderla con la sombra de una oscura y gran silueta que parecía dirigirse rápidamente hacia ella. Aterrada, grito y retrocedió rápidamente hasta que sintió que sus pies perdían apoyo y se resbalaba, había llegado al borde del barranco. Pudo agarrarse de la rama de un arbusto que sobresalía de la tierra, pero apenas y si lograba sostenerse, debajo de ella oía la corriente del riachuelo en medio de la oscuridad, como las fauces hambrientas de un gran monstruo esperando que caiga para devorarla de un bocado. Encima la gran sombra parecía acercarse cada vez más rápido.

La raíz se rompió y Hermione emitió un grito mientras se deslizaba unos centímetros más abajo, antes de conseguir agarrarse de una roca que sobresalía. Sus botas resbalaban en la tierra húmeda, y podía escuchar el ruido que hacían las piedras al caer al agua.

"_**¡No la dejes escapar, maldición, mátala si es necesario, pero no la dejes escapar! ... Los relámpagos iluminaban el rostro del hombre que estaba sobre ella. Era el demonio en persona, con unos ojos furiosos, y sombríos... La tiro de los brazos, tirando hacia arriba… y ella arremetió hacia él, lo mordía en la mano y lograba darle un rodillazo cuando el hombre logro pararla en el borde del barranco, pero este furioso la soltaba y… luego solo cayo al vacio…"**_

-"¡Hermione!"

Lucho contra las manos que la agarraban, luchaba con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero él era demasiado fuerte. La arrastro hacia arriba, lejos del barranco. Desesperada se lanzó sobre él y le clavo los dientes en los nudillos.

-"¡Hermione, maldita sea, para! ¡Soy yo, Hermione! ¡Soy Harry… Harry!"

"_¿Harry?"_, sé preguntó. Confundida, sintió su cálido y fuerte cuerpo contra el suyo cuando el la atrajo hacia sus brazos, y rodaron juntos hacia el borde de la carretera. Hermione gritó de nuevo cuando Wolf se abalanzó sobre ella y le lamió la cara. El animal obedeció reacio en el momento que Harry le ordeno que se sentara.

-"¿En que diablos estabas pensando al escaparte en medio de la noche?" –le dijo Harry precipitadamente, mientras la estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Hermione apoyo la frente en su fuerte pecho, respirando agitadamente y sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón en la cabeza.

-"No puedes llevarme con ese hombre, por favor no lo hagas Harry… por favor no me lleves con él…" -susurro Hermione entre jadeos y sollozos, mientras gruesas lagrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos.

-"No lo haré, Hermione" –él la abrazó con más fuerza, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y le decía suaves palabras al oído para que se tranquilizara.

Aliviada, la joven dejo de llorar y escondió su rostro en el cuello de él, como si absorbiendo el aroma de Harry la fuerza volviera a ella y la tranquilizase.

-"Hermione, debemos volver a la cabaña. Va a llover en cualquier momento."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella engarfió ambas manos en las solapas de la campera de él.

-"Harry, _tienes_, que escucharme."

-"No te llevare con él" –le repitió-. "Te lo prometo, tienes mi palabra, Hermione."

-"No, no es eso. No lo comprendes" –se aparto de él y lo miro a los ojos-. "Mi memoria…" -añadió con voz temblorosa-. "Mi memoria… lo recuerdo, Harry. Lo recuerdo todo."

**O o o o o O**

-"Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, tengo veintitrés años y trabajo hace nueve meses en la biblioteca estatal del condado de Los Ángeles. Estudio literatura en la UCLA, y soy licenciada en filosofía y letras, y también se hablar cinco idiomas. Vivo en la avenida Bedford 5234, Valencia, en el barrio privado de RoseHill. Soy soltera y no tengo familia. Vivo sola, bueno salvo mi gato, Crookshanks. Mi abuela me lo regalo cuando tenia trece años."

La lluvia repiqueteaba en el tejado, y de vez en cuando un trueno hacia temblar los muros de la cabaña. Los había sorprendido la lluvia y ya se habían empapado cuando llegaron a la cabaña. Hermione se había puesto su falda azul y una de las camisas blancas de Harry, y él se había vestido con unos pantalones de deporte negros y una camiseta de algodón roja. Sentada cerca del fuego con Harry a su lado, Hermione se sentía mucho más segura de lo que se sentía en mucho tiempo.

-"Hace varios días" –continuó-, "tres agentes del FBI llegaron a mi apartamento preguntando por un amigo mío, Marcus Burke, un critico de arte con el que salía de vez en cuando y al que a menudo ayudaba con sus investigaciones en la biblioteca. Ambos nos conocimos en una exposición de Joseph LeBrake hace unos meses en Nueva York, nos hicimos muy amigos, él fue una persona muy especial en mi vida…"

-"¿Fue?" –preguntó Harry un poco receloso por el tono dulce y la mirada brillante que tenia ella al hablar de ese tipo.

-"Bueno, Marc… él falleció hace tres semanas, fue en un accidente. O al menos yo creía que fue en un accidente. Ahora ya no estoy tan segura."

Harry le ofreció un vaso de whisky. Hermione bebió un sorbo y empezó a toser.

-"No suelo beber whisky… bueno, la verdad no tomo alcohol."

-"No hace falta que lo digas, ya me he dado cuenta" –replico él arqueando una ceja y luego lanzándole una mirada irónica, y chasqueando la lengua mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa le dijo-. "Novatos, no saben apreciar un buen vaso de whisky."

-"Muy gracioso, Harry. Ja Ja, para tu información mi abuela no aprobaba las bebidas alcohólicas" –sonrió-. "Tenias razón, me crié en Inglaterra hasta los doce años, hasta que me tuve que venir a vivir con mi abuela a Estados Unidos porque mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en Londres. Pero al poco tiempo de vivir con mi abuela Maggie, ella callo enferma, y tuve que cuidar de ella hasta que murió hace diez meses. Me traslade entonces a una pequeña casa de mi propiedad y volví a sentirme sola como cuando era niña, estaba asustada y a la vez excitada por la nueva vida que tendría. Incluso me compre una botella de champán para festejar mi independencia, aunque estoy segura que mi querida abuelita se hubiera levantado de la tumba si se hubiera enterado."

-"Que rebeldía" –dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero estaba tan contenta de haber recuperado la memoria, que ni siquiera le importo.

-"De hecho…" -levanto el mentón orgullosa- "…me bebí media botella yo solita."

-"¿Y…?"

-"Y estuve vomitando toda la noche, por supuesto."

Harry le quito el vaso y lo puso sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

-"Mejor no tomes más, porque limpiar vómitos de alfombras de piel no se me da muy bien que digamos."

-"Harry…" -dijo Hermione, reprendiéndolo por burlarse de ella.

-"Harry, nada" –le dijo él, poniéndose serio, agrego-. "Háblame de los agentes."

-"Eran tres, querían que respondiera a sus preguntas. Quien dirigió el interrogatorio fue Malfoy, el agente especial Draco Malfoy. Alto, delgado, pelo corto y rubio, ojos grises de unos treinta años mas o menos."

-"Ese es nuestro hombre" –dijo el ojiverde, tensando la mandíbula.

-"Querían hablarme de Marc. Les dije que esa mañana me disponía a viajar a México a visitar unos amigos. Después de la muerte de Marcus, había decidido irme de vacaciones un tiempo, estaba emocionalmente agotada. Eran las primeras vacaciones que me tomaba desde que mi abuela falleció. Ya tenía echa las valijas, había alquilado una pequeña casa en la playa, en Puerto Vallarta. Incluso me había comprado mi primer bikini" –se río de sí misma, y luego desvió la mirada-, "una autentica mujer de mundo, ¿eh?"

Harry sabía que había mujeres que sacrificaban sus propios deseos y necesidades por los seres que querían, y adelante suyo tenia una de ellas.

-"El agente Malfoy se mostró muy insistente" –continuó Hermione-. "Me aseguro que no tardaría mucho y que me traería de vuelta a casa a más tardar en un par de horas, no podía negarme a un pedido del FBI, ¿no? Así que no tuve opción."

"_Claro que podías haberte negado"_, pensó Harry. Él lo había echó miles de veces. Pero también sabía lo fácil que era intimidar a un sencillo ciudadano con una simple placa. Especialmente a una joven como Hermione. No estaba orgulloso de ello, pero el mismo había hecho lo mismo más de una vez.

-"Entonces, ¿qué sucedió?" –le preguntó.

-"Me dijo que seria mejor que fuéramos a su oficina para que pudiera hacer una declaración oficial, y que él personalmente se encargaría de llevarme y traerme de vuelta a casa. Cuando vi que habíamos salido de la ciudad, y que nos adentrábamos al bosque le comenté mi extrañeza, pero se limitó a sonreír y me dijo que su división del FBI tenia una oficina en las afueras, que era secreta y que la utilizaban par los casos especiales."

Un relámpago ilumino la cabaña, seguido de un fuerte trueno que hizo vibrar los cristales de las ventanas. Hermione dio un respingo, e instintivamente Harry le deslizo un brazo por los hombros. La joven suspiro y se volvió a relajar.

-"A mí me pareció raro ese de la '_oficina secreta_', sí era tan secreta ¿porqué me llevaban ahí solo para declarar?" –continuó-. "El agente Malfoy conducía, y yo estaba a su lado en el asiento delantero. Era un auto azul muy caro y nuevo. Los otros dos agentes estaban atrás, él más fuerte y de pelo castaño y ojos saltones era el que más me asustaba, pero ninguno decía nada, simplemente se limitaban a mirarme fijamente. Había algo extraño en sus ojos, era como si supieran algo que yo desconocía, algún secreto sobre mí y eso les divertía enormemente."

"_Iban a matarla"_, pensó Harry furioso. Había visto esa misma mirada antes, muchos hombres expresaban un gran placer al momento de acecinar. Y cuando más vulnerable fuera la victima, más les gustaba y más placer sentían. No tenía duda de que habían planeado algo más que solamente matarla. Harry con gesto sombrío espanto esas idea de su cabeza, pero fue imposible, una rabia cada vez más poderosa iba creciendo en su interior, enroscándose como las mismas llamas del infierno.

-"Harry" –dijo ella, esbozando una mueca de dolor-, "me estas lastimando."

De repente se dio cuenta que había estado sujetándola con demasiada fuerza por los hombros. Soltando una maldición, la soltó y masajeo suavemente la delicada piel que había estado a punto de dañar. Confiada, ella apoyo la cabeza sobre su pecho, y Harry pensó que guardaría su furia para otro momento, para cuando Hermione estuviese a salvo y fuera de escena, entonces el agente Malfoy y sus matones conocerían el porque lo llamaban el "Ángel Negro" cuando estaba en la academia de entrenamiento del FBI. Esos desgraciados iban a recibir su merecido. Como que se llamaba Harry James Potter que esos malditos iban a desear no haber tocado un solo pelo de _su_ Hermione.

"_¿MI Hermione?", _pensó Harry_, "Es solo la adrenalina de la situación que me hace decir esas cosas, solo eso…"_

-"Continúa, por favor, Hermione" –le dijo suavemente, retirándole un par de rizos de los hombros con suma delicadeza, y olvidandose de sus extraños pensamientos.

-"Hubo una explosión, como un disparo, y el coche se balanceo. La rueda se había pinchado. Los dos hombres de atrás bajaron del auto, pero Malfoy se quedo conmigo y empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre Marc; que desde cuando lo conocía, que si éramos muy íntimos, si trabajaba con él… Cuando le dije que Marcus y yo solo éramos buenos amigos y que solamente lo ayudaba ocasionalmente en sus investigaciones, pareció muy interesado, hasta diría que ansioso. Quería saber que tipo de investigaciones estaba haciendo, y si guardaba archivos de él o disquetes que pudieran ser de sus investigaciones."

-"¿Qué tipos de investigaciones?"

-"No lo sé. Pero le dije que Marc y yo trabajábamos en una multitud de temas diferentes, y que el siempre guardaba todo en sus propios disquetes, incluso cuando usaba las computadoras de la biblioteca. Al parecer al agente Malfoy no le gusto mi respuesta, porque se puso furioso."

Un trueno hizo estremecer de nuevo la cabaña y Hermione se abrazó a Harry. Wolf se levantó de su rincón y se puso a pasear inquieto, gruñendo suavemente.

-"Es lo mismo que esa noche" –continuo ella-. "Relámpagos, truenos y mucha lluvia. Podía oír las maldiciendo que decían los otros dos mientras cambiaban el neumático. El agente Malfoy ya no sonreía, ni siquiera fingía ser amistoso. Alzando la voz, se puso a insistir en que yo sabía algo. Estaba oscuro, pero yo podía distinguir su mirada, había una furia que nunca había visto en mi vida. Creo que fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que no había ninguna oficina secreta del FBI en las montañas… y que probablemente nunca iba a poder usar el bikini rosa que me había comprado."

Harry volvió a abrazarla y espero a que dejara de temblar, acunándola contra su pecho.

-"Malfoy salió del coche y empezó a decirle a los dos hombres que se apuraran. Dijo que '_sus damas_' los estaban esperando y no tenían mucho tiempo."

-"¿Qué damas?" –pregunto Harry intrigado.

-"No lo sé, pero empezaron a discutir sobre mí, uno de ellos dijo que 'habría que hacerlo ya'. Debieron creer que no los estaba escuchando, o tal vez ni siquiera les importaba. Harry…" -levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos- "…querían matarme. A mí, una común e insignificante bibliotecaria."

-"Cuéntame bien lo que sucedió."

-"Salí del auto pensando que desaparecer en la oscuridad, pero uno de ellos me vio y dio un grito. Malfoy les ordeno que me persiguieran. '_Mátenla sí es necesario, pero no dejen que escape_', eso fue lo que dijo."

"_¡Malditos!"_, exclamo Harry para sí, lleno de rabia. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse, debía saberlo todo, con el mayor detalle posible. Podría servirle para cuando persiguiera a Malfoy.

-"Salí corriendo pero me resbale en el barro" –continuó, suspirando temblorosa-. "Uno de los hombres, el más fuerte y de ojos saltones, me agarro por detrás. Oí que Malfoy lo llamaba 'Goyle'. Ese es al que mordí, y luego le propine el rodillazo, cayó, pero Malfoy y el otro salieron detrás de mí. Retrocedí hasta el barranco, perdí el equilibrio y empecé a resbalar... Malfoy me agarró, pero me solté de él y caí en medio de la oscuridad. No puedo recordar nada después de eso."

-"¿Ni siquiera cuándo te encontré?"

-"No" –respondió cansada-. "Harry, ¿qué podrían querer de mí?"

-"Algo sabes, Hermione. Seas o no conciente, viste u oíste algo, o tuviste acceso a la información que Malfoy necesita. Es obvio que tiene que ver con tu amigo, con Marcus. Sea lo que sea, tiene que ser importante y debe suponer una amenaza para Malfoy. De otra manera no se hubiera tomado tantas molestias contigo…"

-"¿Pero cómo ha podido cambiar las fichas informáticas de esa forma, crear a una persona que no existe? Es deshonesto, no es ético..."

Harry seguía sorprendiéndose de la ingenuidad de Hermione. Su inocencia suscitaba en él un instinto protector contra todo tipo de peligros. Se preguntó que pensaría si se enterara de la mitad de las cosas que él había hecho para el gobierno. Cosas muchísimos peores que sustituir una ficha de identidad. Cosas que por las que hasta él mismo se odiaba.

-"Un agente del FBI, o de cualquier agencia del gobierno, tiene acceso a los datos de todo el país" –explico Harry-. "Por muy privados que sean. Y tienen más que capacidad para cambiar esos archivos, y añadir o sacar lo que quieran."

-"¡Pero decir que él es mi marido! ¿Quién creería eso?"

Harry no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando sus enormes ojos castaños. De repente ella se tenso visiblemente.

-"Vos le creíste" –susurró ella.

-"Solo por unos momentos" –asintió-. "Y eso es todo lo que necesita Malfoy: algo de tiempo. Sí te hubiera encontrado, te habría alejado de aquí antes de que alguien pudiera descubrir el engaño. Cómo tu misma has dicho, ¿quién podría resistirse al poder del FBI?"

Hermione se lo quedo mirando extrañada por unos momentos.

-"Parece que tú los conoces muy bien, como sí estuvieras familiarizado con ese tipo de tácticas…"

Harry podría decirle que no solo estaba familiarizado con ellas, sino que prácticamente él las había creado y redactado sus manuales de enseñanza. Pero, de alguna forma, no pensaba que aquella fuera una ocasión adecuada como para revelarle su secreto. Sí era posible, no tendría que saberlo nunca. Una vez que la hubiera dejado en un lugar seguro, él mismo se encargaría de Malfoy y sus matones. Después de eso, Hermione seguiría adelante con su vida, viajaría a México y estrenaría su bikini nuevo, y se olvidaría de todo. Esto solo quedaría como una divertida aventura de juventud para contar a sus nietos en un futuro.

La pregunta era: ¿Podría él hacer lo mismo? ¿Olvidarse de ella? ¿Seguir con su vida como si nunca la hubiera conocido?

-"Es del dominio publico que el gobierno hace lo que quiere y cuando quiere" –repuso él de manera evasiva, cada día le costaba más mentirle-. "Sobre todo si no se entera nadie. Cualquiera que sean los objetivos de Malfoy, no esperaba que alguien los descubriera."

-"Volverá por mí, ¿verdad?" –preguntó Hermione, abatida.

"_Volverá, pero yo me encargare de él. Se va a llevar una pequeña sorpresita…"_, se dijo Harry mentalmente. Deslizando el dedo índice bajo su mentón, la obligo a que lo mirara.

-"Ahora estas a salvo, Hermione. No dejaré que se te acerquen, no te volverán a lastimar nunca más, te lo prometo."

-"Lo sé" –repuso ella en voz baja, mientras veía embobada sus brillantes ojos verdes.

Harry podía leer la confianza y la aceptación en su mirada, además de una dulzura infinita dedicada solo para él. Nadie lo había mirada nunca como ella. Él contacto de su piel bajo sus dedos le hacia ansiar cosas que no sabía sí tenia derecho a conseguir.

-"Tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo" –le dijo tenso, mientras retiraba la mano del rostro de ella-. "Y nada de huidas en medio de la noche, ¿ok?"

Hermione se miro las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y asintió.

-"Yo… lo siento. No podía soportar la idea de que me entregases a ese hombre" –explicó con lagrimas en los ojos-. "¿Lo habrías hecho?" –le preguntó en un susurro.

Mientras la miraba, Harry podía sentir el frenético latido de su corazón. Oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia y el rumor de los truenos como algo distinto. Su mundo se había reducido a ellos dos, y el rápido latido de su corazón.

-"No" –dijo él firmemente.

"_Mierda, ¿qué me pasa, No puedo creer lo que me esta pasando… yo no puedo, no…"_, pensó el contrariado.

A Hermione le pareció que el corazón se le llenaba de alegría ante la respuesta de Harry. Necesitaba saberlo. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, o de lo que sucedería en el futuro, tenia que saberlo. Aquella sencilla palabra la acaricio como una mano consoladora quitándole un gran peso de encima.

"Gracias" –repuso con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Llamaré a un amigo, él podrá… cuidar de ti mejor que yo. Estarás a salvo con él."

Hermione no podía imaginarse sentirse a salvo con nadie que no fuera él. El corazón que segundos antes se le había llenado de gozo, se le encogió dolorosamente. Sentía frío dentro de su cuerpo. Sabía que no podía quedarse allí, había sido una locura por su parte suponer lo contrario. O que él quisiera que se quedara. ¿Y porqué habría de haberlo querido? Era evidente que Harry era un hombre con experiencia. Con las mujeres, con el mundo. Ella solo era una simple y corriente bibliotecaria que se había enamorado locamente de un hombre que no se habría dignado a mirarla si ella no lo hubiera obligado a ello.

-"¿Cuándo?" –preguntó en voz baja-. "¿Cuándo tendré que marcharme?"

"-Mañana temprano. Tendré que hacer una llamada, y luego te sacare de aquí antes de que Malfoy vuelva sobre tus pasos."

-"Por la mañana" –repitió suavemente Hermione, de pronto levanto la mirada hacia Harry; tenía la mandíbula tensa, su boca se había convertido en una linea fina y sus ojos habían vuelto a ser fríos e impenetrables.

Hermione se dio cuenta que talvez no volvería nunca más a verlo.

"_¡Que diablos!"_, pensó ella, inspirando profundamente. Ya había hecho el ridículo antes, así que ya no tenía nada más que perder.

Le temblaba los dedos cuando deslizo la mano por el fuerte pecho de Harry.

-"Bueno, entonces…" -dijo, conciente del temblor de su voz-, "solo nos queda esta noche, ¿verdad?"

Harry se quedo inmóvil al escuchar esas palabras. A Hermione le parecía que todo a su alrededor se había paralizado. Ya no oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia en las ventanas, sino solamente el latido de su corazón. Bajo su mano podía sentir los fuertes latidos del corazón de él.

-"Hermione…"

-"No, Harry" –le puso un dedo en los labios-, "No lo digas. Por un rato, en el poco tiempo que nos queda juntos, quiero creer que nada de esto ha sucedido. Que no existen esos agentes y que nadie me anda buscando. Quiero creer que solo somos un hombre y una mujer. Que solo somos vos y yo, solos, que nuestro mundo esta reducido a nosotros."

Harry seguía inmóvil. Hermione podía sentir la tensión que se transmitía de su cuerpo al suyo, comprendía que estaba luchando para mantener el control, un control que ella estaba decidida a romper.

¿Pero cómo hacer eso? Nunca antes había seducido a un hombre. No tenía idea de cómo hacer para que la deseara, así que decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto, por lo que le dictaba el corazón.

-"Hazme el amor…" –le dijo suavemente al oído-, "...déjame ser por esta noche ser tuya, por favor Harry, hazme sentir mujer…Harry, hazme el amor.

Harry no decía nada, no se movía y apenas si respiraba, su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi hasta le dolía… lo que ella le pedía era lo que él había deseado hacer desde el mismo momento que la trajo a la cabaña, pero él sabía que si hacia lo que le pedía las cosas se complicarían aun más de lo que estaban…

"_Dios mío… ¿Porqué a mí?"_

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas mis queridos lectores!

Bueno sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero creo que ha valido la pena, o por lo menos eso espero. Sé que tal vez muchos anden medio sorprendidos de que halla dado por finalizado el misterio del pasado de Hermione, pero la verdad no podía seguir alargándolo ya que de ahora en adelante gracias a esa información van a pasar muchas más cosas.

Para los que pedían escenas de esta linda parejita creo que andarán bastante satisfechos, se darán cuenta que el capítulo que viene va a ser muy intenso y estoy segura que a más de uno le va a encantar

Les cuento que este fue uno de los capis que más me gusto escribir, aunque tb fue el que más me costo escribir siempre que venia la inspiración algo pasaba y no podía escribir ya sea por el teléfono, mis hermanos o el perro… la ultima escena la tuve que rescribir como cuatro veces, no me gustaba nada de lo que ponía pero creo que al final me quedo bastante bien.

Ahh me olvidaba….. **¡¡Gracias por hacerme llegar a los 102 reviews! ¡¡Estoy tan feliz por eso! ¡¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchísimas gracias…!**

Ahora sí a contestar sus preciados comentarios.

**Amsp14: **Tienes razón en que Harry se ha dejado afectar bastante por Hermione, y si no se pone las pilas rápido Malfoy le va a terminar ganando el juego. Se que tal vez lo dicho por Hermione era obviamente una despedida, pero Harry penso que lo decia por que al otro día la llevaria con 'su esposo'. Algunas de tus conjeturas pasaron y otras no, pero espero que igual el capítulo te halla gustado, espero mas hipótesis, bye bye!

**Pipu-Radcliffe: **Sí Herms no le contó de una lo que pensaba era pq creía que él no le creería, todos los indicios indicaban lo contrario, supuso que seria una lucha perdida pero aun así ella siguió su instinto e hizo lo que creyó correcto. Creo que en este chap la niña no se ha callado nada, al contrario… nos vemos, suerte!

**Elu: **Que bueno es saber que hago las cosas bien y que a los lectores les gusta lo que escribo, te cuento que si no actualizo tan rápido es por cuestiones de tiempo además tengo otros seis fics más que debo actualizar y no siempre puedo hacerlo tan rápido como puedo, pero te cuento que este es el que actualizo más rápido así q imagínate como están los lectores de mis otros fics Gracias por tus comentarios y espero saber de ti, adiós!

**Asuka: **Yo tb quiero consolar a Harry! Pero creo que si lo hago Herms se me va a enojar ¬ ¬ Si el capi 7 fue corto fue pq no queria lanzar todo de una, queria que vallan sabiendo los datos poco a poco y me vallan comentando lo que pensaban, este ha estado más largo y espero que te halla gustado, muchísimas gracias por el review, nos hablamos!

**Gika Potter: **pues…. ejem ejem te diré que el portugués no es mi fuerte, pero si he entendido bien (eso espero, sino corrígeme ) el fic te ha gustado, así que con eso me has dejado muy feliz, espero saber de ti pronto, Chauu!

**Cris Potter: **Imagino que se habrán aclarado tus dudas un poco, aunque aun no se sabe la razón por la que el FBI persigue a Hermione, qué es lo que sabe? Eso es algo que no se vera hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que creen los lectores, tu q opinas? Gracias por todo, Bye!

**Malu: **Creo que sin con el capitulo anterior la trama se complico en este la relaje un poco, por le menos hay un interrogante menos, tienes razón que como es un AU cualquier cosa puede pasar, pero tranquila que no estas tan fuera de línea, muchas cosas van a pasar de ahora en adelante. Espero saber más de ti en este chap, cuídate, bye!

**Hikari Takaishi Y: **Guau, tienes razón este review si que fue largo y como me gusto! Creo que he entendido la idea de que Draco es un mentiroso, jeje tienes mucha razón en eso, y eso que todavía no ha empezado a hacer nada más, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirás dentro de un par de chaps jejeje Menos mal que Wolf ayudo a Harry a encontrar a Hermione pq sino con lo bobo q anda este no la encuentra aunque la tuviera al lado - Creo que te he dado el gusto en escenas HHr, aunque aun no has visto lo mejor jiji de ahora en adelante va a ver montones, ya estoy deseosa de poder escribir algunas que tengo en mente, toy segura q te van a encantar! Espero que ya no andes tan desesperada y te hallas tranquilizado un poco ¬ ¬ Espero poder leer más de ti en este capi 8, cuídate Chauu!

**Daulaci: **Hola amiga! Recibir un elogio de tu parte es más que un gusto, gracias por tus lindos comentarios. Se que me tarde un poquito y q el capi 7 fue medio cortito, pero como dije antes fue para ir revelando de a poco y que vallan sacando conjeturas. Al fin he revelado gran parte del misterio! Aunque aun falta la mitad, no creas que pq Hermione recordó la memoria el misterio termina ahí, eso si que no. Voy a intentar mantenerlos intrigados hasta ultimo momento. Espero que el capi te halla gustado! Tb te felicito por tu ultimo fic, esta semana lo he leído y me ha encantado! Y de paso te agradezco por tu mail, muchas gracias niña, espero podamos hablar pronto Cuídate, bye bye.

**Lilyem: **Holas! Creo que tu al igual que varias (me incluyo ) les gustaría ir a consolar a Harry-bonito, pero creo que Hermione lo va a hacer antes que nosotras XD Imagino que muchas intrigas se te han solucionado, pero espero que aun así sigas leyendo el fic, gracias por el review! Nos vemos!

**Justary-san: **Amiga! Holas! Jeje gracias por dejarme review, pero si dije lo de poner reviews no era específicamente por ti, yo se que lees el fic y se lo que piensas, pero igual muchas gracias por hacerlo, como siempre me ha gustado mucho! Espero que con este capi andes con menos dudas y que te hallan gustado las escenas HHr. Gracias por tu apoyo incondicional en cada uno de mis proyectos! Nos vemos, te me cuidas guapa, okis? Un beso, bye.

**Andrea Sumeragi: **Me alegro que el fic te halla gustado, y más me alegro que a pesar de ya ir por el 8° capi la gente lo lea, no sabes como me emociona eso. Creo q como todas aquí eres fanática de HHr, y no te preocupes que en este fic va a haber escenas entre esta linda parejita a montones… me haces sonrojar al decir que es un gran AU, no sabes como me esfuerzo para eso, me encantan esta clase de fics Espero saber de ti en este capi, un beso y Bye!

**Ayin: **Gracias por tu review guapa, tienes razón en q Malfoy no tiene ninguna buena intención con lo que respecta a Hermione, pero bueno ahora ya se sabe que lo de él era todo mentira… ahora, qué pasara? Espero que te halla gustado el capi, cuídate y espero un nuevo review

**ARLET: **Hola amiga! Cómo estas? Si quieres si te respondo a tus preguntas, pero te voy a dejar más confundida que antes jajaja. El pq Draco la quiere matar? Mmm pues como dice el fic algo ella sabe y tiene que ver con su amigo Marc, ella no tiene idea de que es y encima no hay forma de saberlo pq Marc esta muerto, así q habrá q esperar a que ellos mismo lo descubran; Porqué Harry no hizo caso a sus instintos a pesar de lo que le dijo Ron? Es que todo indicaba lo contrario a su instinto, además él cree que pq como esto se torno algo personal la perspectiva de él no es segura. Espero no haberte enredado mucho las cosas y que mis respuestas te hallan servido. Y tienes razón suena mejor Hermione Potter Nos hablamos y suerte!

**ATERÍ: **Hola niña, espero que este capítulo te halla gustado al igual que el otro, a pesar de que fue muy corto. Que bueno que el fic te guste, gracias por tu review! Espero saber de ti en este chap. Nos vemos!

**Flydown: **Tienes razón en que Harry tuvo que haber pensado que Hermione no se iba a quedar sentada esperando que la entregue con su verdugo, pero creo que Harry en ese momento tenia otras cosas en la cabeza. Espero que de ahora en más se ponga las pilas y demuestre pq es tan buen agente! Nos vemos!

**Rahel Ocean's: **Hola! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo anterior, muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Tuviste razón en muchas cosas, las lagunas de Harry, los matones, la actuación de Malfoy y todo eso, te felicito, vamos a ver si aciertas en la razón por la que la quieren matar jeje pues sobre tu pregunta de si Herms es de buena familia…. Pues veras, creo que no lo he explicado, pero digamos que Hermione no es solo una simple bibliotecaria… creo que ninguna licenciada y hablante de cinco idiomas, con una casa propia en un barrio privado, que se puede ir de viaje a México así como así y que apenas si tiene veintitrés años es una chica normal, o sea tiene una gran cuenta bancaria…. Me explico? Hazme llegar tus ideas y comentarios de este capi, sip? Nos vemos, cuídate, bye!

**Hermione151:** Muchas gracias por tu review y sobre todo por hacerte presente, para mí la opinión de los lectores es muy importante. Espero que el capítulo te halla gustado. Bye.

**Alexa: **En serio soy tu idola? Jajaja gracias, eso si que me ha hecho gracias, y por favor dime Vero, okis? Creo que al igual que muchas no confías en Malfoy, y creo que con razón, el tipo inspira cualquier cosa menos confianza. Con que futura doctora, ehh? Guau! Y no te preocupes si no puedes dejar reviews siempre (aunque es algo que me encantaría ), hazlo siempre que puedas. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme tus comentarios, nos vemos!

**Rocio Asakura: **Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por el review! Tu comentario es muy lindo y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, me alegro que el fic te guste, Viva H+HR! Espero saber de ti en este capi, un beso, cuídate, chauuuu!1

Puffff termine jejeje he tardado más con los reviews que con el capi en cuestión, peor me ha encantado responderles! Les repito, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

Cuídense, Matta Ne.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Sirius Black! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	10. Capítulo Nueve ll Advertencia: lemon ll

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Nueve 

-"Hazme el amor…" –le dijo suavemente al oído-, "...déjame ser por esta noche ser tuya, por favor Harry, hazme sentir mujer…Harry, hazme el amor.

-"No tienes idea lo que me estas pidiendo" –repuso él con el cuerpo tenso y la mirada sombría.

-"Por eso es exactamente que te lo pido" –Hermione delineo suavemente los labios de él con la punta de los dedos-. "Quiero saberlo. Quiero que me enseñes."

Harry no se movió, ni dijo nada, y la joven se convenció que había perdido la batalla. ¡Y no podía culparlo! Las lagrimas empezaron a asomar en sus ojos cuando lentamente se aparto de él.

-"No me deseas. Yo… yo lo siento, Harry. Te he puesto en una situación comprometida… otra vez."

¿Qué _NO_la deseaba, se preguntó atónito Harry. La deseaba tanto que le era imposible hablar o moverse. Antes, cuando descubrió que se había ido, estuvo a punto de enloquecer de la angustia. Al imaginársela sola en el bosque de noche se había puesto frenético. La gente se vivía perdiendo en las montañas, y muchas veces para siempre, además estaba lleno de peligros y animales salvajes. De no haber sido por Wolf, quizás no la hubiera encontrado nunca. O quizás lo hubiera hecho Draco Malfoy antes.

Por otra parte, Harry recordó que no había lugar para ella en su vida. Un hombre con su trabajo no podía tener esposa, ni hijos, ni siquiera amigos, porque ellos serian el primer objetivo de cualquiera que quisiera dañarlo, y en su trabajo se ganaba un enemigo a diario. El peligro era demasiado grande. Estaba seguro que no le había salvado una vez la vida para causársela indirecta y eventualmente siguiendo más tiempo a su lado.

Para Harry era demasiado tarde para cambiar de vida, pero no para Hermione. Todavía tenia muchas cosas que hacer y ver, y muchos sueños que cumplir. En un momento pensó en todas esas cosas que podrían hacer juntos, todo lo que él podría enseñarle… ¡NO! Al día siguiente la enviaría con Ron, con él estaría segura hasta que él arreglara cuentas con Malfoy. Estaría mucho mejor lejos de él.

"_**Entonces, solo nos queda esta noche, ¿verdad?"** _

El recuerdo de las palabras de Hermione le aceleraban dolorosamente el corazón. La miro en ese momento, descubriendo el dolor en sus ojos castaños. La piel le brillaba a la luz del fuego, una piel más suave y delicada que un pétalo de rosa. Reflejos dorados y rojizos bailaban en sus rizos castaños. Incapaz de resistirse coloco un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, luego la observo como contenía el aliento mientras deslizaba las puntas de los dedos por el lóbulo de la oreja, y después por la mejilla, dejando la palma de la mano sosteniendo su acalorado rostro. ¿Qué no la deseaba? La deseaba tanto que le resultaba difícil hasta respirar.

-"Hermione, ahora estas cansada y confusa. Mañana veras las cosas diferentes, y..."

-"Veo las cosas" –froto delicadamente su mejilla contra la áspera palma de Harry- "mucho más claras de lo que las he visto en toda mi vida. Malfoy estuvo a punto de matarme, Harry. De no ser por ti, habría muerto."

-"¿De eso se trata?" –los dedos de él se tensaron-. "¿De gratitud?"

-"No, te estoy diciendo que la vida ahora tiene un nuevo significado para mí. Cada momento es importante, es precioso. Y ahora mismo, estar aquí contigo es mucho más importante y valioso que cualquier otro momento de mi vida. Sé que no soy muy buena en esto" –dijo en tono suave"-, "y tampoco pretendo serlo. Pero quiero estar aquí, contigo, aunque sea solo por esta noche."

"_¿Qué no es muy buena en esto?"_, Se pregunto incrédulo Harry. Su inocencia, su falta de astucia, lo excitaban más que la mujer más seductora y experimentada del mundo.

-"Realmente no eres consciente de lo hermosa que eres, ¿no?" –le preguntó tomándola del mentón.

Avergonzada por su cumplido, Hermione bajo la mirada con timidez. Harry contemplo como un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y como sus ojos brillaban por un simple elogio. La deseaba tanto, la deseaba como nunca había deseado a otra mujer.

En ese mismo momento, ella levanto la mirada hacia él. La inocencia que antes había visto en sus ojos había desaparecido, y en su lugar había un brillo pícaro y atrevido que le paralizo el corazón. Se acercó más a Harry, y su perfume a lilas, su aroma característico, la envolvió como una red de hilos de seda.

-"Hazme el amor, Harry" –susurro-. "Por favor, hazme tuya."

Sus suaves ruegos acabaron con el poco autocontrol del agente. Soltando una maldición la atrajo hacia sí, enterró las manos en sus cabellos y le echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Vio que sus ojos, de un tono castaño cobrizo, estaban oscurecidos y brillantes por el deseo. Tenia los labios entreabiertos, invitándolo, tentándolo, torturándolo…

Y la beso.

Todo pensamiento racional y sensato desapareció de la mente de Harry. Podía sentir la misma urgencia salvaje en el beso de ella. Sentía sus pechos apretados contra su pecho, sentía como se endurecían por el deseo, deseaba tanto sacarle la ropa y hacerle el amor, tanto como ella le había pedido… pero también quería conducirse lentamente y apreciar cada segundo. Porque sabia que aquello no duraría toda la vida. Y quería poder recordar cada detalle.

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello acercándolo y apretándola más a su cuerpo, y él pudo oír el suave murmullo de satisfacción que sintió cuando la abrazo por la cintura con un brazo y con la otra la enredaba en sus cabellos. Harry profundizo el beso y ella respondió ansiosa, entusiasta.

La tomo en brazos y la apoyo en la mullida alfombra de piel que estaba frente a la chimenea, los dos se abrazaban y besaban apasionadamente, concientes solamente del uno del otro.

Harry comenzó a darle besos en todo el rostro, arqueándose hacia él Hermione gimió de placer al sentir su lengua en el arteciopelado lóbulo de su oreja.

-"Harry" –murmuro sin aliento-, "Harry… hay algo más mmm… que mmm debo contarte."

Harry seguía deslizando sus labios por su cuello, deleitándose como el cuerpo de ella se estremecía ante su más leve caricia.

-"¿Hmmm?" –respondió aunque, realmente no estaba escuchándola.

-"Harry, yo… soy virgen."

De repente el ojiverde se quedó inmóvil, luego levanto lentamente la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. El corazón de Hermione latía acelerado, no solo por el deseo sino por el temor a la reacción de él después de la confesión que acababa de hacerle. Por un momento leyó la pasión en los ojos, pero el autocontrol que antes había logrado romper, apareció de nuevo. Harry emitió un suspiro y se incorporo.

-"Hermione" –empezó a decir eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras-, "tienes veintitrés años."

La chica asintió.

-"Y el hombre que murió, Marcus, dijiste que era tu novio."

-"No, yo dije que éramos amigos muy cercanos e íntimos. Fue Malfoy quien pensó que éramos novios, pero Marc bueno él no…" -sintió que se ruborizaba-, "… bueno… solo éramos amigos."

Harry continuo mirándola fijamente, con una expresión de asombro, deseo y vacilación.

-"Quieres decir que vos nunca…"

-"No, nunca. Tuve algunas citas, pero nunca encontré al hombre adecuado. Me gustaba salir de vez en cuando con Marc porque nunca me presionaba. Me sentía cómoda con él" –desvió la mirada-. "Siempre había planeado perder la virginidad en algún momento, pero estaba tan ocupada cuidando a mi abuela, estudiando y trabajando, que simplemente nunca se dio la ocasión…"

-"Maldita sea, Hermione" –Harry levantó los ojos al cielo-, "perder tu virginidad no es como hacer un viaje o matricularte en una clase."

-"Pues para mí si lo era" –replicó con un suspiro-. "Por supuesto, como cualquier otra mujer, soñaba con conocer a alguien maravilloso, casarme y vivir feliz para siempre con esa persona, pero por alguna razón sabía que eso no me sucedería a mí."

-"Todavía puede sucederte" –repuso él apretando los labios enojado-. "Aun eres muy joven y puedes conocer a ese alguien especial. Por el amor de dios, Hermione, ¡Tienes veintitrés años no cien!"

Hermione lo miró, deslizando sus dedos por su espeso cabello azabache. Y vio que se le tensaba la mandíbula ante aquella caricia.

-"Harry, ya no me importa el pasado, sino el presente; solo el aquí y el ahora. Cualquier cosa que me pase en el futuro lo afrentare en ese momento, pero ese día quiero recordar esta noche contigo."

Harry le sujetó la muñeca con fuerza. Ni le aparto la mano ni la cerco más a sí mismo, simplemente la miro con fijeza por lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad. Un relámpago baño el salón con su luz plateada, seguido del retumbo de un trueno. La lluvia seguía cayendo en un ritmo uniforme. Hermione observo su rostro, el juego de las sombras proyectadas por el fuego en sus duros rasgos. Y su intensa mirada esmeralda pareció envolverla.

-"Aquí y ahora, como vos decís, no hay ningún '_casarse y vivir felices, para siempre_'. Conmigo, no lo hay. ¿Podrás soportarlo al día siguiente? ¿Qué pasara mañana cuando todo esto halla acabado?¿Cuándo tengas que irte?"

Hermione se dijo que si podía soportar perder a Harry, entonces podría soportar cualquier cosa.

-"Me gustas mucho, Harry" –extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, y se acercó más a él-. "Me gustas mucho más de lo que me ha gustado alguien en toda mi vida."

Se inclino para besarlo, pero seguía sintiéndolo tenso y rígido. La decepción y el miedo la hicieron dudar. Sí él la rechazaba ahora, no podría soportarlo.

-"Bésame" –murmuro sobre sus labios-. "Hazme el amor."

Hermione pudo sentir como Harry tensaba los dedos de la mano con la que aun le sujetaba la muñeca, y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Una especie de gruñido bajo y gutural escapó de su garganta, acelerándole el corazón.

Luego Harry se movió con tanta rapidez, arrastrándola hacia él y besándola en los labios, que ella apenas si tuvo tiempo de pensar. El deseo exploto en su interior y lo único que puedo hacer fue sentir un calidoscopio de colores, sonidos, sabores y sensaciones que la hacia flotar en una nube de éxtasis excepcional. El placer que había sentido instantes antes se había convertido en una dolorosa necesidad.

Se arqueó contra él en busca de una mayor cercanía. Se sentía débil y poderosa al mismo tiempo. Poseedora de un poder que ningún hombre había conocido antes, un poder que nadie más volvería a conocer. Para ella, solo existía Harry.

Inclinándose sobre su cuerpo él la besaba sin descanso, deslizando sus labios por su boca, por su rostro y por su cuello, descendiendo cada vez más hasta que desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa, impaciente Hermione empezó a subirle la camiseta con manos temblorosas, la tensión que sentía en los músculos de su espalda era increíble, Harry se separo unos segundos de ella y se saco la camiseta de un rápido tirón sobre su cabeza y volvió rápidamente a capturar la boca de la castaña.

Hermione bajo el rostro para besar suavemente la piel de su cuello y sus hombros mientras sus dedos acariciaban la espalda que antes ansiosa había tocado. Cuando saboreo con la lengua el cuello de él, Harry gimió y la beso con mayor pasión, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente por el cuello.

-"Hermione…" -preguntó con voz ronca-, "¿estas segura que no has hecho esto antes?"

La joven froto su mejilla sobre su fuerte cuello y sonrió.

-"Sí ese hubiera sido el caso, estoy segura que lo recordaría. ¿No crees?"

Harry comprendió que nunca olvidaría sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo asombrosamente suave, su dulce y femenino aroma a lilas. Una avidez y un deseo tal que nunca había soñado que existieran crecían implacablemente en su interior, amenazando con disolverlo y llevarlo a la locura.

Le había preguntado a ella si podría soportar el día siguiente, pero… ¿y él? Fue en ese momento cuando ella lo acarició de vuelta, y todo pensamiento coherente desapareció de su mente.

Con un gruñido, la acuno bajo su cuerpo luchando por conservar un poco de control hasta el ultimo instante. No quería que sintiese miedo, el simple pensamiento que pudiese hacerle daño lo aterrorizaba.

-"Hermione" –dijo con voz vacilante-, "esta es la primera vez para mí también."

Ella se lo quedo mirando fijamente, confusa.

-"¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?"

-"Sí lo he hecho antes..." –le sonrió graciosamente-. "Lo que quiero decir es que nunca he estado con… esto es, nunca…"

-"¿Nunca has hecho el amor con una virgen?" –terminó ella por él.

-"Eso es" –Harry se preguntó porque tenia la extraña sensación de que los papeles estaban invertidos, de que era ella quien le estaba enseñando a él-. "No estoy muy seguro de cómo va a hacer esto para ti, pero si en algún momento quieres que pare o algo, por favor dímelo… aunque me cueste la vida hacerlo te juro que lo haré, la verdad no se como…"

-"Harry…" -murmuro Hermione-, "hay algunas cosas que una mujer sabe no solo con la mente y el cuerpo, sino con el corazón" –le acaricio el cabello-. "Y yo sé, con todo mi corazón, que esto será increíble."

-"No quiero lastimarte, no se como hacer para no lastimarte. Dios sabe que no quiero hacerlo."

Hermione sintió una desbordante ternura por aquel hombre tan fuerte que reprimía tan valientemente su propio deseo por temor a dañarla. En ese momento lo amó más que nunca. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y acarició aquella cabeza que se apoyaba en su hombro.

-"No me lo harás, cariño. No te preocupes por eso."

Hermione lo abrazó más fuerte contra sí, entreabriendo los labios cuando él la beso con ternura. Un anhelo que nunca sintió lo invadió, una necesidad que iba mucho más allá de poseer el cuerpo de Hermione, un anhelo de poder poseerla por completo.

Harry saboreo en sus labios el whisky que había bebido poco antes, y el dulce contacto de su lengua le acelero el corazón. Mientras tanto, ella deslizaba sus manos por los hombros y su cuello, enredándolas luego en su oscuro cabello. Ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir tanto placer con unas simples caricias, ningún sueño o fantasía había sido tan placentero.

Hermione gozaba con cada nueva sensación. Parecía como si la tormenta hubiera entrado a la cabaña, dentro de sus cuerpos. Se estremecía con el poder y el placer que le recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, una energía que nunca había sentido la hacía querer llenarse de él. Se movió bajo él ansiosa e impaciente, deseando desesperadamente poder sentir sus manos sobre su piel, sobre todo su cuerpo. Harry seguía deslizando su boca por su rostro y su cuello , transmitiéndole pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que traspasaban todo su ser. La joven respiraba rápida, aceleradamente y un anhelo procedente de lo más profundo de su alma fue creciendo hasta convertirse en dolor.

-"Por favor, Harry, tócame…" -murmuro, segura que moriría sino lo hacia.

De repente él se arrodillo, arrastrándola consigo. Hermione jadeó ante el inesperado movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera formular una protesta, él la beso con ardor. La cabeza le daba vueltas, podía sentir su cuerpo derritiéndose de placer, y se tambaleó cuando él la apartó un poco para poder mirarla.

El deseo y la pasión oscurecían la mirada de Harry mientras terminaba de desabrocharle la camisa. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando rozo con sus dedos su estomago, quería ayudarlo, pero descubrió que no podía mover los brazos. Harry seguía desabotonando lenta, tranquilamente, cada botón para aumentar su excitación.

Al fin la prenda se deslizó de sus hombros y de un rápido movimiento Harry la despojo del corpiño para luego mirarla fijamente. Ningún hombre la había visto antes de aquella forma. Hermione era plenamente conciente de lo vulnerable que estaba frente a él, pero no tenía ningún temor. Quería conocerlo todo, experimentar toda una vida en una sola noche. No tenia tiempo para mostrarse tímida o cohibida, cada minuto, cada segundo era precioso para ella. Podía oír como Harry contenía el aliento, sentir como se estremecía. Y cuando él bajo la cabeza para deslizar los labios por su suave piel, gimió gozosa.

Por un momento Hermione pensó que no era posible sentir tanto placer. Harry cerro los labios sobre un endurecido pezón, besándolo suavemente. Algo exploto en su interior y se arqueó contra él, enterrando sus manos en su pelo y gimiendo de placer. Harry la sostuve de la cintura casi levantándola del suelo, mientras con su boca obraba magia en su piel, obrando el milagro de que todo a su alrededor dejara de existir.

Un exquisito dolor la atravesó concentrándose entre sus piernas. Pero no era suficiente, quería, _necesitaba_más. Deslizó las manos por los duros músculos de sus brazos, sentía su piel cálida y húmeda bajo sus dedos. Cuando bajo las manos hacia el borde de sus pantalones, Harry dio un respingo.

-"¿Hice algo mal?" –le pregunto ella, retrayéndose.

-"No, preciosa, no has hecho nada mal" –froto levemente su mejilla sobre su pecho desnudo.

Entonces Harry se irguió y los dos se arrodillaron frente a frente, piel contra piel. Hermione suspiraba de placer, pero todavía no era suficiente. Se apretó contra él rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, y pudo sentir la excitación de él sobre su vientre. De inmediato comenzó a mover las caderas contra su cuerpo de forma instintiva, con un ritmo más antiguo que el mismo tiempo.

Harry se movió de nuevo con rapidez y de repente Hermione se sintió tumbada de espaldas de nuevo. Arrodillado frente a ella, con la respiración acelerada y la mirada ardiente, empezó a sacarse rápidamente los pantalones, quedándose en ropa interior.

-"Harry…" -susurro su nombre, llamándolo. Podía ver un extraño fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

El sonido de su nombre en sus labios casi le hizo perder el dominio de sí mismo. Sentía unas ansias tan intensas, tan poderosas, que tuvo que cerrar los puños para contenerse. Aunque quería desesperadamente estar dentro de ella, perderse en su interior en ese mismo instante, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Con un resto de fuerzas que a él mismo le sorprendió, inspiro profundamente y dejo caer los brazos a los lados de su esbelto cuerpo.

Hermione yacía como una diosa frente a Harry, la luz de la chimenea bailaba en su piel desnuda, ardiente y sonrosada. Sus pechos subían y bajaban ante su acelerada respiración, y su sedoso cabello desprendía reflejos dorados, rojizos y plateados, sus labios entreabiertos anhelantes, ligeramente rojos por sus apasionados besos.

-"Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida" –pronuncio con voz ronca, incapaz de sacar la vista de la mujer que se estaba entregando.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y desvió su mirada.

-"No" –susurro Harry-. "Mírame, no me rehuyas, Hermione."

Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia él, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrosadas. Inclinándose, Harry la besó en los labios a la vez que deslizaba las manos por su cuerpo, acariciando cada centímetro de sus pechos antes de bajarle lentamente el cierre de la pollera. Podría haber levantado sencillamente la prenda para hacerle el amor, pero quería verla totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, saber que cada rincón de su cuerpo iba a ser recorrido por sus manos. Con un hábil movimiento le sacó la falda.

Harry le acaricio delicadamente la curva de la cadera e introdujo los dedos bajo su ropa interior para deslizarla a lo largo de sus piernas. Con el corazón acelerado contempló su cuerpo antes de tenderse sobre ella y besarla tiernamente en los labios, en el cuello y los pechos. Sus manos subían y bajaban por su cintura hasta su cadera, pero cuando él deslizo sus manos delicadamente por entre medios de sus piernas, acariciándole el centro de su feminidad con un dedo, Hermione arqueo su cuerpo hacia él susurrando su nombre.

-"Relájate, preciosa. Sólo disfruta" –le pidió Harry mientras besaba y saboreaba su cuello.

Hermione se movía contra él, estaba húmeda, cálida y tensa, y Harry ya no podía esperar más antes de perder el poco control que aun le quedaba. Rápidamente se despojo de su ropa interior y se colocó sobre ella.

-"Me detendré cuando tu quieras" –le dijo precipitadamente y muy nervioso-. "Aunque me mate, lo haré."

-"Sí te detienes seré yo quien té mate" –repuso Hermione con una sonrisa traviesa.

Sonriendo nerviosamente, Harry entro lentamente en ella. Un relámpago ilumino entonces el salón, seguido de un trueno que hizo estremecer el tejado. Hermione pudo ver la fiera y salvaje expresión de él en el momento que la penetraba. El sudor le corría por la frente y sus rasgos se tensaban, los ojos brillaban y su boca se entreabría ligeramente. Una urgente y arrebatadora necesidad la consumió. Aferrándose a él con piernas y brazos, sus cuerpos se fundieron por completo.

Aunque el dolor solo duro un instante, Hermione no pudo reprimir un quejido de dolor.

-"Perdón... perdóname, Hermione. Soy un bruto, un animal" –musitó consternado.

-"No... no" –repetía ella feliz, besándole tiernamente la mejilla apoyada en la suya.

La respiración de él era cada vez más agitada pero aún continuaba inmóvil temiendo causarle más dolor. Ella, intuyéndolo y consciente del supremo esfuerzo que realizaba, comenzó a moverse bajo su cuerpo al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos, invitándolo así a que la poseyera plenamente.

-"No... no te muevas. Es... espera... te voy a lastimar" –rogó con voz ahogada.

Pero ella no podía dejar de moverse llevada por las locas ansias de satisfacer el anhelo que surgía cada vez más poderoso en su interior.

-"¡Oh, Dios! Hermione... Hermione" -gimió él derrotado.

Sus ardientes labios tomaron la boca femenina en un beso apasionado, posesivo, y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella. Los gemidos de la castaña, ahogados por la boca de él, se iban incrementando con cada impacto. Él le susurraba tiernas palabras en el oído que ella apenas si lograba comprender por la emoción que la embriagaba.

Harry se movía lenta, delicadamente, antes de que la tensión alcanzara un punto febril, insoportable. Hermione correspondía con igual ardor a cada caricia, movimiento y besos. Les sorprendía que su contacto suscitará la misma respuesta en él que el suyo en ella. Deslizó las manos por sus músculos, disfrutando la forma que gemía de placer ante sus caricias. La tensión en sus cuerpos se incrementaba cada vez más rápido, con más fuerza…

-"¡Harry!"

Su cuerpo ardía y se convulsionaba incontroladamente hasta que algo pareció explotar en su vientre provocándole sucesivas oleadas de indescriptible placer que se extendieron por toda ella durante interminables minutos. Agotada y casi desvanecida, perdida en una suave nube de felicidad, apenas oyó los roncos gemidos de él cuando alcanzó el clímax segundos después que ella.

Ambos seguían abrazados fuertemente, ella enterrando su rostro en su cuello y respirando entrecortadamente. Resultaba imposible hablar, permanecían escuchando el respirar del otro y el repiqueteo de la lluvia contra los cristales.

Cuando empezó a sentir frío, Hermione se estremeció. Harry tomo la manta de lana del sofá y la extendió sobre sus cuerpos rendidos mientras se abrazaban frente al fuego. La joven quería hablar, pero ninguna palabra le parecía adecuada para explicar lo que había sentido. Hacer el amor con ese hombre había sido la respuesta a mucha de sus preguntas, había despejado misterios, realizado fantasías y espantado miedos. Se sentía ligera, completa, llena de vida. Se sentía como una mujer.

Sorprendida de su propia audacia, deslizo los dedos por su fuerte pecho, pos su plano estomago, por sus musculosas piernas. Harry suspiro al sentir su caricia, y la abrazó más fuerte por la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

-"Eres sorprendente" –le comentó acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con la nariz y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-"¿Yo?" –Hermione se estremeció ante la caricia de él-. "¿Qué es lo que he hecho de sorprendente?"

-"Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad?"

-"Pues no, dímelo tu."

-"Nunca he conocido a nadie como vos, Hermione" –Harry levanto la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

"_En toda mi vida he conocido una mujer tan hermosa y especial como tú.", q_uiso agregar él, pero por alguna razón no pudo.

-"Eso no tiene que ser necesariamente algo bueno" –repuso ella entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-"Pues sí que es bueno, preciosa, muy bueno" –la beso en el hombro-. "Eres más que buena haciendo el amor… eres condenadamente buena."

Emocionada y divertida por su cumplido, se apretó más contra él.

-"Con que te referías a eso… pues tu también eres bueno."

-"¿Ah, sí?" –repuso él arqueando una ceja.

-"La verdad creo que más que bueno…" –le susurro a centímetros de su rostro-. "Condenadamente bueno, diría yo."

-"Eres una vampiresa" –repuso él riendo.

-"Claro que no, pero sí piensas eso…" –Hermione con una sonrisa, se lanzo juguetonamente hacia su cuello y le dio un suave mordisco.

Harry no pudo más que suspirar de placer, y reír por las cosquillas que ahora ella le hacia con la punta de los dedos en su estomago.

-"Señorita Hermione Jane Granger, eres una mujer peligrosa."

"_¿Peligrosa?"_, se preguntó ella. Se sentía encantada con esa descripción de si misma, por más ridículo que sonara, le gustaba. Ella no era una mujer de mundo, pero con Harry, casi podía creérselo. Y por una sola noche, se lo creería.

En lo más profundo de su alma, sabía que algo había cambiado en ella para siempre. Nunca volvería a ser la misma persona que antes. Suspirando, lo beso en los labios con toda la pasión que él le había hecho despertar.

Sabía que se marcharía al otro día, que tal vez nunca volvería a verlo. Pero todavía quedaba varias horas para que la noche terminara, y pretendía aprovecharla minuto a minuto.

Entre besos y caricias ambos volvían a convertirse en uno solo. Aquella noche marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas, de ahora en más esa unión que se había formado entre ellos los ayudaría a superar los obstáculos que vendrían en los días siguientes. Por unas horas disfrutarían el uno del otro, pero sin saber que al otro lado del bosque una alta figura daba por terminada su búsqueda, y que eso pondría en peligro su momentánea felicidad.

-"Sí, señor. Ya la hemos encontrado."

-**"¿Estas seguro, Malfoy? Porque no quiero más equivocaciones de tu parte"**–respondió una fría y silbante voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-"Sí, señor. No se preocupe por nada… prometo no volver a decepcionarlo, el plan se dará por finalizado mañana temprano, tal como habíamos planeado."

-**"Eso espero, Malfoy. Porque no aceptare más fallas de tu parte, sabes que no soporto a los inútiles y no me gustaría tener que deshacerme de tus servicios."**

-"No tendrá que hacerlo, señor. Para mañana a esta hora, Hermione Granger estará muerta."

-**_"Más te vale por tu vida que así sea, Draco Malfoy" _**–dijo la persona del otro lado del teléfono lentamente con su voz aguda -.**_ "Esa chica debe morir, si revelara nuestro secreto… 'nuestras damas' estarían en problemas, y bien sabes que si eso pasa, nada bueno te va a pasar a ti, ¿si lo sabes, no, amigo Malfoy?"_**

-"Claro que lo sé, señor. No se preocupe más por eso, mañana terminare lo que no pude hacer la otra noche" –respondió con voz vacilante el rubio.

-**_"Eso espero, Malfoy. Eso espero… "_**

El sonido de la línea colgada fue lo único que se escuchaba en ese momento en la lujosa habitación de la cabaña Kramer.

"_Mañana, maldita zorra, morirás…. Te juro por mi vida, que morirás"_

_**Continuara….**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola Gente Bonita! ¿Cómo les va? ¿¿Sus cosas bien?¿¿ Su casa bien? ¿¿La vida bien? ¿¿Todo bien? (Vero Black que sigue con la adrenalina a mil y dice muchas tonterías sepan disculpar las futuras locuras dichas por su desequilibrada mente).

Nuevo capítulo de "Amor de Medianoche", creo que tal vez me precipite un poco en publicar tan rápido pero estoy muy ansiosa por saber que opinan de esta escena, y estoy segura que más de uno queria leerla. Espero que halla gustado y que no me halla salido muy vulgar ni muy pervertida, si es así pido disculpas y prometo hacerlo diferente en escenas futuras de este tipo.

Desde ya les agradezco muchísimo por todos los reviews que me han dejado, si no fuera por ellos no me habría dado tanta prisa, cada vez que me conecte y leo uno de sus comentarios se me pone una sonrisa automática de oreja a oreja y me pongo súper happy, hasta algunos dicen que parezco medio tonta por andar tan feliz por eso, pero es que me gusta tanto saber sus opiniones, hipótesis, sus ideas, hasta sus criticas me gusta escuchar…. Así que como les digo siempre, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A CADA UNO DE USTEDES POR DEJAR REVIEWS, Y TB MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LLERLA, EN FÍN… **GRACIAS MIS AMADOS LECTORES! **Me gustaría poder hacer como hago haciendo desde hace unos capis y responder uno a uno sus reviews, pero por falta de tiempo hoy no podré, espero comprendan y que no por esto me dejen su adorado review en este capitulo.

¿¿Qué piensan de la ultima escena? ¿¿Quién será el tipo que amenaza a Draco (saben que le puse así a mi perrito… jajaja comentario fuera de tema este sorry jeje ) ¿¿¿De verdad Malfoy sabe donde esta Hermione o solo lo hace para no discutir? Qué pasara en el próximo capítulo? Pues yo sé que va a pasar y si ponen muchos reviews, puede que ustedes tb lo sepan rápido muajajajaja (que mala que soy ¬ ¬ ¬).

Nos vemos y se me cuidan mucho, Los quiero mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	11. Capítulo Diez

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Diez 

Con la mandíbula tensa y agarrando el volante con fuerza, Harry conducía su jeep recorriendo como una bala la polvorienta carretera que conducía a su cabaña. La tormenta se había ido en mitad de la noche y el camino estaba cubierto de numerosos charcos, que él no hacia nada por evitar, salpicando agua y barro en todas las direcciones posibles.

Se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse ausentado tanto tiempo de la cabaña. Miro su reloj por enésima vez en esa ultima hora y volvió a insultarse, eran más de las diez de la mañana. Su intención había sido estar de vuelta para las nueve para poder sacar a Hermione cuanto antes de las montañas, pero la conversación que había mantenido por teléfono con Ron se había prologado demasiado. Además había tenido que ayudar a la señora Wells, la profesora del pueblo, que había pinchado una rueda en el camino.

Sin embargo, no tenia verdaderos motivos para preocuparse por su retraso. Lo primero que había hecho nada más entrar al pueblo había sido seguirle el paso a Malfoy, y lo había encontrado desayunando tranquilamente con sus amigos en el café del pueblo. Cuando Harry termino de hablar con Ron desde una cabina que se encontraba frente a la oficina de correos, había visto que el auto del rubio seguía estacionado frente al café.

El nombre de Draco Malfoy había puesto en marcha todo tipo de alarmas en la cabeza de Ron cuando consulto su expediente en el FBI. Su experiencia de nueve años en su trabajo para el gobierno no era de ninguna manera excepcional, pero había ido ascendiendo puestos a base de mostrase servil con sus superiores y de desembarazarse de todos aquellos que se interponían en su camino, Hermione entre ellos. Por lo que se refería a ella, había manipulado archivos informáticos para crear una identidad y un negocio ficticio. El agente tenia cuatros denuncias por uso excesivo de fuerza y dos por abuso de poder, pero todas las denuncias habían terminado siendo archivadas.

Pero Harry seguía sin saber porque perseguía a Hermione. La conexión era, indudablemente, Marcus Burke. Evidentemente, el hombre había descubierto algo que no debía saber sobre Malfoy. Harry estaba más que seguro que el periodista había sido asesinado para asegurarse de su silencio, y Malfoy temiendo que Hermione pudiera saber algo, se había dedicado a silenciarla también. Cuando cayó por el barranco Malfoy debió haber pensado que había muerto, pero al no haber podido encontrar su cadáver en ningún lado, se propuso asegurarse que en verdad había muerto.

Con una triste sonrisa, Harry pensó que ese tipo había subestimado a Hermione Granger, y no tenia ninguna duda de que en estos momentos él debía estar más que furioso con la castaña. Pero Malfoy no contaba con que ella no estaba sola, él lo detendría antes de que encontrara a Hermione. Lo mataría con sus propias manos antes de que volviera a tocar un cabello de su… de Hermione.

En ese instante un conejo se atravesó corriendo por la carretera, y Harry dio un brusco giro al volante para no atropellarlo. El jeep se balanceó de un lado, pero a los segundos recupero el equilibrio. Se obligó a concentrarse en el camino, conciente de que no podía perder más tiempo.

Pero le resultaba imposible dejar de pensar en ella. En sus largas y esbeltas piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, en sus suaves suspiros, en sus susurros ahogados y en sus dulces caricias. O en la forma que la sintió temblar cuando entro en ella. Aun sorprendido recordó que el también había temblado en ese momento, había sentido tantas cosas en ese instante que le fue imposible reprimir ese espasmo en su cuerpo. Ninguna otra mujer lo había afectado tanto, ni le había hecho sentir tantas emociones más halla del plano físico, porque debía reconocer que en todo el acto no había dejado de pensar en ella, pero no solo en su perfecto cuerpo sino también en la hermosa persona que era. Estaba más que seguro que ninguna otra mujer lograría hacerle volver a sentir tantas cosas como ella.

En un momento de locura, pensó en llevársela consigo, simple y llanamente, a un lugar donde nadie los encontrara, donde nadie los conociera, donde nadie conociera sus pasados. Quizás, solo quizás, podría vivir entonces como un hombre normal. En ese perfecto mundo de sueños tendría una casa propia que decoraría y cuidaría junto a ella, un trabajo normal, y la tendría a ella siempre a su lado, cada día y cada noche. Le podría hacer el amor todas las noches…

No, aquel mundo perfecto no era real y nunca lo seria para él. Él había decidido mucho antes de conocerla un camino que seguir, y ya no podía dar marcha atrás al tiempo. Además, alguien en algún momento los encontraría, al igual que habían encontrado a Tom y Jenny. La agencia lo reclamaría para "un último trabajo", y ese trabajo podría costarle la vida a Hermione. Y ese era un riesgo que nunca iba a correr. Nunca podría hacerle eso a ella, la vida que había escogido él no era la que ella merecía.

Además, Hermione no sabía quien era él en verdad. No sabía como se ganaba la vida. No sabia las cosas que tubo que hacer a lo largo de los años, las culpas que lo perseguirían de por vida y que a veces no lo dejaban conciliar el sueño. No, ella no lo sabía… Y tampoco necesitaba saberlo. Una vez que se encargara de Malfoy y sus amigotes, Hermione volvería a su vida normal. Volvería a su pequeña casa con un jardín repleto de flores, a su humilde trabajo en la biblioteca, a sus clases en la universidad, a sus amigos… y tal vez podría encontrar a algún chico que…

Ese pensamiento le dolió más que si le hubieran clavado un cuchillo en medio del corazón. Que otro hombre la besara, la tocara, que le hiciera el amor, que pasase con ella el resto de su vida, que compartiese todos sus momentos junto a ella, que…

De repente la carretera se difumino frente a él y lo vio todo rojo, los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de tanto apretar el volante y sus ojos desprendían fuego negro. Se maldijo en silencio por ser tan estúpido, se estaba comportando como un novio adolescente celoso e inmaduro. Respiro profundamente y parpadeo varias veces para aclararse. Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella, su simple imagen en su mente lo perturbaba y le hacia perder el control y la mente clara. Y Malfoy no era ningún idiota y podía adelantarse a su próxima jugada, Harry no podia permitirse ni un pequeño error cuando la vida de ella estuviese en juego. Tendría que alejarla de él en todos los sentidos, sino ella seria la perjudicada.

Unos pocos minutos y llegaría a la cabaña. Tendría que sacarla rápidamente de allí. Ron había enviado a un par de sus agentes de confianza para que se encontrara con ellos a las afueras de Pinewood. Tan pronto como Hermione estuviera a salvo, iría a darle su merecido a Malfoy y sus hombres. Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió maliciosamente, ya casi podía saborear ese momento.

Apago el motor. Una columna de humo salía de la chimenea, y a lo lejos podía oír los aullidos de Wolf. Decidido, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tenia que llevarse a Hermione cuanto antes a un lugar seguro y separarse para siempre de ella. No tenia otra opción. Era su felicidad o la de él. Y ante todo ella estaba primero.

Abrió de golpe la puerta y la cerró a sus espaldas con el pie. El nombre de Hermione murió en sus labios cuando sintió el frió contacto del cañón de un revolver en la nuca. Se quedo rígido al instante.

-"Bienvenido, señor Potter" –dijo Draco Malfoy sentado en una silla junto a la chimenea, Hermione se encontraba sentada a sus pies, con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas-. "Su encantadora _esposa_ y yo lo estábamos esperando. Por favor pase y reúnase con nosotros."

**O o o o O**

Hermione contempló horrorizada como el hombre que estaba detrás de la puerta desarmaba a Harry y lo empujaba hacia el centro de la habitación. Había querido avisarle, gritarle que huyera, pero Malfoy le había jurado que si lo hacia le pegaría un tiro entre ceja y ceja antes de que él comprendiera el mensaje. El tercer hombre, Goyle, aquel al que le había mordido la mano, permanecía al lado de la puerta de la cocina, en ese momento la miraba fijamente, con la boca convertida en una fina línea mientras acariciaba el cañón de su revolver.

-"Usted es Draco Malfoy, si no recuerdo mal" –comento Harry con tono indiferente.

-"Creo que podemos dejar la obrita de teatro para otro momento, ¿no le parece, Potter?" –dijo irritado el rubio. Al ver que el moreno solo lo miraba interrogante, añadió: - "Me refiero a su divertida historia de los recién casados. Incluso la mesera del café del pueblo le pareció increíble que el solitario Harry Potter acabará de casarse."

-"Estaba en el pueblo cuando me marche" –repuso Harry sin inmutarse ante el tono irritado del hombre.

-"¿Sabe lo que más me gusta de la gente de Pinewood?" –dijo Malfoy, con una sonrisa divertida-. "Son unas personas tan abiertas y amistosas… Especialmente esa camarera, Lucy, sino me equivoco. Cuando le comente que se nos había averiado el motor y que éramos amigos suyos, sin pensarlo nos ofreció su coche. Imagínese eso, a unos completos desconocidos..."

-"Lo siento, Harry" –intervino Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. "No los oí llegar y…"

-"¿Porqué no toma asiento, señor Potter…" –Draco le señalo el sofá- "…mientras hablamos?"

-"Prefiero permanecer de pie, si no le molesta."

-"Como quiera. Estoy seguro que a mis hombres tampoco les importara. Los blancos móviles siempre son más excitantes" –Malfoy acaricio con una mano el cabello de Hermione-. "Y la señorita Granger y usted han sido un desafío muy excitante. Algo sorprendente, pero muy cierto."

Hermione se tenso ante el contacto de las manos del rubio. Un peligroso brillo apareció en los ojos verdes de Harry mientras miraba fijamente a Malfoy. Luego desvió la vista unos segundos hacia Hermione, y ella vio una fugaz y casi imperceptible muestra de ternura en sus ojos.

-"¿Estas bien?" –le preguntó.

Ella asintió, aunque se había llevado un susto de muerte. La habían sorprendido entrando por la puerta de atrás cuando se encontraba limpiando la cocina.

-"Por supuesto que esta bien. Bueno aparte de este pequeño golpe aquí, y aquí..." –Malfoy deslizo un de sus pálidos dedos por la mejilla izquierda de la chica, corriendo unos mechones de pelo y revelando la piel ligeramente roja de la chica. Después fue bajando la mano por el brazo e intento levantarle la camiseta, pero la chica de un brusco movimiento le aparto la mano-, "bueno, al parecer la señorita no me deja mostrarle el golpe que debe tener ahí también, estoy casi seguro que debe tener una linda mancha violeta bajo la tercer costilla izquierda. Pero al parecer nos quedaremos con las ganas de ver si es verdad."

-"¡Te juro que te acordaras de esto toda tu vida, Malfoy!" –dijo Harry con un tono mortalmente frío.

Indiferente a su amenaza, Draco sonrió divertido.

-"Intentar escapar fue una locura, eso solo hizo enfurecer más a Goyle. Me temo que esta un poquito molesto por ese mordisco que le dio la señorita Granger la otra noche."

-"Ah, claro, Goyle" –exclamo Harry, volviéndose hacia el sujeto, para sonreírle con frialdad-. "A propósito, ¿qué tal las joyas de la familia?"

"_Dios santo, ¡Harry, basta!",_ le grito Hermione en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Porqué los estaba provocando de esa manera? ¿Qué podría ganar con eso, más que un tiro en la cabeza?

-"Ahora" –intervino Malfoy- "tengo algunas preguntas que me gustaría que me respondiera, preguntas como: ¿porqué el señor Potter acogió a una desconocida en su casa y mintió para ocultar su presencia?" –desvió la mirada hacia el dormitorio con una sonrisa burlona-. "A no ser, por supuesto, que la acogiera también en su cama.""

Cuando Harry no respondió, el hombre que se encontraba tras suyo haciendo guardia en la puerta principal lo golpeo en la nuca con la culata del revolver. Harry se tambaleo hacia delante pero continuó sin abrir la boca, simplemente se froto la zona adolorida mientras miraba silenciosamente a Malfoy. El tipo se disponía a golpearlo de vuelta.

-"¡No!" –gritó Hermione-. "Él me encontró en el río, yo estaba inconsciente y me trajo aquí. Cuando me desperté tenia amnesia. Ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre."

-"¿Amnesia?" –Malfoy emitió una carcajada semejante a un ladrido-. "¿Esperas que en verdad me crea eso? Esto no es una telenovela, querida."

-"No me importa lo que crea o deje de creer" –dijo Harry, y el hombre que se encontraba detrás suyo le volvió a pegar en la nuca con más fuerza todavía. Harry volvió a tambalearse, en esa ocasión cuando se toca la zona agredida con indiferencia, vio que los dedos estaban llenos de sangre.

-"¡Déjenlo, por favor! No lo golpeen más, él no tiene nada que ver con esto ¡Por favor!" –Hermione se dispuso a levantarse, pero Malfoy la agarro del pelo de la nuca obligándola bruscamente a sentarse de vuelta a sus pies.

-"Una historia interesante" –dijo sin dejar de agarrarla del cabello, se volvió para mirar fijamente a Harry-. "¿Porqué no llamo al médico o la policía?"

-"Hermione recobro la conciencia por unos instantes" –le explico Harry con voz suave y baja, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-, "cuando la traje aquí, me convenció de que no llamara a nadie. Me dijo que alguien había intentado matarla. Imagínese mi sorpresa" –añadió, sarcástico- cuando descubrí que se trataba nada más que del respetadísimo FBI."

Malfoy le lanzo una sombría mirada a Hermione.

-"Así que al final si recupero la memoria, señorita Granger."

La joven esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando Draco tiro aun más fuerte del cabello.

"_Maldito**"**_, exclamaba Hermione para sí misma. Si bien por dentro estaba temblando del miedo, por fuera parecía segura. Había decidido no dejar que ese tipo supiera cuanto miedo le tenia. Levantó el mentón con arrogancia y lo miro fijamente a los ojos

-"En efecto, agente Malfoy. Recuerdo _todo."_

Con un suspiro Draco la soltó bruscamente, luego se inclino hacia delante mientras se ponía unos guantes de piel.

-"Bueno, entonces supongo que no tardaremos mucho tiempo con esto, ¿verdad?. Hermione, querida, ¿Porqué no nos dices exactamente lo que sabes de Marcus y de la investigación que estaba desarrollando antes de su trágica muerte?"

A la muchacha le entraron unas terribles ganas de pegarle. ¿Cómo podía hablar de Marc en su presencia luego de haberlo matado? ¡Era un maldito cínico!

-"Es un cínico, Malfoy. Usted mato a Marc, al igual que después intento matarme a mí."

-"Veamos, creo que no comprendió mi pregunta" –la expresión del platino se endureció aun más, si eso era posible-. "Le he preguntado que es lo que sabe sobre la investigación de Marcus Burke."

Hermione sabía que Malfoy iba a matarla, y también a Harry, dijera lo que dijera. Por el momento, lo único que podía hacer era ganar tiempo. Miró a Harry, y vio en sus ojos que estaba furioso y capaz de hacer una locura que le costaría la vida. Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y por él iba a ser capaz de todo por salvarlo.

-"De acuerdo" –dijo con una confianza que estaba muy lejos de sentir-. "Le diré todo lo que sé, pero con una condición."

-"¿Una condición?" –el agente arqueo una ceja-. "No creo que este en situación de ponerme condiciones, señorita Granger."

-"Usted quiere que lo ayude, pero para que este seguro que le daré la información correcta, tendrá que soltar a Harry" –ella sostuvo con firmeza la arrogante mirada del agente-. "Lléveme con usted a Los Ángeles y le contare todo lo que sé."

-"Hermione, no…" -exclamó Harry con intención de acercarse a ella.

Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver que lo golpeaban de vuelta en la cabeza. Con un gruñido, Harry cayó de rodillas al lado de la mesa, luego, lentamente, levantó la mirada hacia Malfoy. La joven leyó la rabia que había en sus ojos, las ganas que tenia de asesinarlo, y comprendió que si se quedaban más tiempo en la cabaña acabarían por matar a Harry.

-"Ya veo" –dijo el agente del FBI-. "Parece que a la señorita Granger el bienestar del señor Potter le preocupa más que su propia vida. Quizás esto funcione después de todo. Ambos se ven tan unidos, bueno, quizás vuelvan a verse en el otro mundo algún día."

Ignorando el creciente dolor que sentía en la nuca, Harry respiraba cada vez más profundamente, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y el dolor en la cabeza estaba empezando a marearlo. Él le había prometido a Hermione que no iba a permitir que esos hombres volvieran a hacerle daño, y no pensaba dejar de cumplir su promesa. Sentía una profunda rabia en sus entrañas, no solo contra Draco Malfoy y sus hombres, sino también hacia él mismo. Había sido un idiota al caer en su trampa, cualquiera diría que era un inexperto en estos temas. Se dio cuenta que tenia razón al momento de pensar que su relación con la castaña había dejado que sus barreras se bajaran, y el enemigo había sacado provecho de la confusión del ojiverde para adelantarse en las jugadas. Había sido un imbécil al haber subestimado a Draco Malfoy.

Pero con gran satisfacción se dio cuenta que Malfoy también lo había subestimado a él. A juzgar por su actitud, resultaba evidente que lo consideraba una especie de montañista ermitaño, un tipo de campo completamente inofensivo, un hombre al que podría dominar con facilidad. El gorila de detrás de la puerta parecía fuerte, pero era muy torpe. Cuando la situación lo requiriera podría desarmarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate en cuestión de un momento. Con Hermione en la habitación, sin embargo, la situación se complicaba un poco más. Igual estaba seguro de sus habilidades y creía que las posibilidades de fallar, si hacia todo tal cual lo tenia planeado, eran casi mínimas.

Así que cada vez que el tipo lo había golpeado con la culata del revolver, Harry se las había arreglado para acercarse a la mesa disimuladamente, a la mesa en la cual en un cajón tenia guardada un arma.

-"Esta mintiendo, Hermione. Sí o si tiene que matarnos a los dos, no se puede arriesgar a que halla más fallas" –Harry se apoyo en la mesa para incorporarse, mientras que poco a poco iba acercando su mano al cajón-. "No vayas a ninguna parte con él."

-"Realmente tiene un grave problema de confianza con la gente, Potter" –intervino Malfoy sacudiendo la cabeza negativamente-. "La señorita Granger esta perfectamente a salvo con nosotros. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es cooperar, responder nuestras preguntas amablemente y le estaremos eternamente agradecidos."

"_Estará eternamente muerta**"**_, pensó Harry viendo como Malfoy se levantaba y le tendía la mano a Hermione. La joven lo ignoro y se incorporo ella sola.

-"Harry" –le dijo ella con la voz entrecortada-, "siento tanto haberte tenido que meter en esto… Yo… yo, bueno… no se como agradecerte todo… todo lo que hiciste por mí. Yo… podría haber…"

En ese momento Goyle la agarro con fuerza del brazo y la arrastro hacia la puerta principal.

"_Todavía no_", se decía Harry observando la puerta abierta. El cajón estaba ya a unos pocos centímetros de su alcance…

Malfoy ya le estaba dando la espalda a Harry cuando una forma oscura, furiosa, entró como un rayo en la cabaña para atacar a Crabbe. El hombre cayó de espaldas, gritando. Sin soltar a Hermione, Goyle apunto con su arma a la criatura y a su compañero.

-"¡No dispares!" –grito furioso Malfoy para hacerse oír por encima de los gruñidos del lobo y de los gritos ahogados del hombre-. "Podrías herir a Crabbe."

"_¡Ahora!"_

-"¡Hermione!" –Harry ya había abierto el cajón y tenia el arma en la mano cuando ella lo miró-. "¡Agáchate!"

Malfoy se tiro al suelo mientras Crabbe sé volvía para disparar a Harry.

-"¡No!" –exclamó la joven golpeando a Crabbe en el brazo, desviando el disparo hacia el techo.

El agente gruñó furioso y empujó a Hermione lejos de sí, haciendo de él un blanco perfecto. Y el disparo de Harry hubiera sido mortal si Goyle, pidiendo ayuda, no se hubiera agarrado a la pierna de su compañero haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Harry apretó el gatillo en el mismo instante que Crabbe caía sobre el animal y su histérico compañero. Harry se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la arrastro bruscamente hacia la cocina, disparando sin cesas a los agentes.

Las balas silbaron cerca de ellos cuando lograron arrastrarse hasta la cocina y salir por la puerta trasera.

-"¡No mires atrás!" –le grito mientras corrían hacia los árboles cercanos a la cabaña-. "¡Pase lo que pase, sigue corriendo Hermione!"

El dolor en la nuca torturaba a Harry como si le estuviesen clavando un cuchillo ardiendo en la cabeza, sentía como poco a poco la tela de la camisa se le iba pegando a la espalda producto de toda la sangre perdida, pero aun así continuo corriendo por el bosque con Hermione de la mano.

-"¡No podemos abandonar a Wolf!" –grito ella.

-"Por ahora no tenemos más remedio que dejar que se las arregle solo, no te preocupes, esta bien entrenado para este tipo de cosas."

"_¿Entrenado para ese tipo de cosas?"_, pensó Hermione sin lograr entender por completo las palabras del ojiverde.

Malfoy y sus hombres gritaban furiosos a sus espaldas, Harry calculo que debian estar bastante cerca de ellos. Demasiado cerca.

Era demasiado arriesgado volver hacia el jeep, y la cabaña más cercana estaba a kilómetros de distancia, Hermione nunca podría llegar tan lejos a ese paso, y Malfoy los alcanzaría en cuestión de minutos. Solo les quedaba un lugar para ir, y aunque Harry no queria llevarla allí no tenia más remedio que hacerlo, era la única salida, aunque por eso tendría que decirle toda la verdad a Hermione.

-"Por aquí" –Harry giro bruscamente hacia la izquierda.

A Hermione le dolía todo el cuerpo, y sentía como si la garganta se le estuviese quemando. Se esforzaba por seguir el ritmo de Harry, pero sentía como sus pies cedían ante su propio peso. Los árboles y los arbustos se desdibujaron delante de ella, y las ramas le azotaban el rostro mientras corrían.

De repente tropezó con una raíz salida de un árbol, y apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que ya se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con Harry tirando de su mano para que se levantara.

-"No… no puedo más, Harry, seguí vos solo… yo, no doy más" –jadeaba Hermione con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-"Ya casi llegamos…"-Harry la miro unos segundos, y de golpe se agacho y la tomo fuertemente en brazos-. "Vamos, preciosa, no te des por vencida, falta muy poco."

Harry comenzó a correr con Hermione en brazos, aunque con normalidad esto no hubiera supuesto ningún problema para el moreno, en estas circunstancia la falta de sangre y el golpe que le palpitaba en la nuca le hacia necesitar el triple de sus fuerzas.

Aunque Harry no se quejaba ni decía nada, ella sabia que no se encontraba bien. Lo veía por el tono pálido de su piel, por el latido acelerado de su corazón y el esfuerzo que hacia para no quejarse.

-"Harry, déjame aquí, escapa tu solo, por favor…"

-"Eso nunca, Hermione, te prometí que no dejaría volvieran a lastimarte y eso es lo que haré. Aunque me cueste el ultimo suspiro de vida, te juro que escaparemos de esta" –dijo Harry un poco más seguro al ver la preocupación de la castaña hacia él-. "Además ya casi llegamos, es al otro lado de ese grupo de rocas."

Hermione se preguntó de que estaba hablando, ella no veía ningún grupo de rocas. Todo lo que veía eran árboles, y todo lo que oía eran los gritos de Malfoy y sus hombres persiguiéndolos. Nunca lo conseguirían. Aunque Harry creyera que lo harían, no podrían. Él ya no daba más del cansancio, y apenas si sé podia mantener en pie por su culpa, además se estaban retrasando más de lo debido por tener que cargarla.

-"Por favor, Harry" –sollozo la chica-, "déjame aquí. Yo me esconderé y vos podes ir a buscar ayuda."

-"¿Y perderme toda la diversión?" -rodearon todo el grupo de rocas, Harry la dejo en el suelo y la arrastro hacia la maleza que crecía en la base-. "No quiero hablar más de eso, no te pienso abandonar nunca. Así que deja de molestar con eso, Granger."

Se detuvieron de repente. Hermione ya no podia seguir, aunque sabía que si volvía a decir algo Harry se enojaría con ella, sin duda el chico estaba un poco irritado por la situación. Además aun no podía dejar de escuchar sus ultimas palabras en la cabeza.

"_**No te pienso abandonar nunca." **_

Tal vez era una idota por estar pensando en esas cosas en una situación como esa, pero estaba más que feliz por haber escuchado esas palabras de la boca de él. Tal vez Harry si sentía algo por ella, tal vez él…

De golpe el ojiverde metió el brazo entre un espeso arbusto, aparto las ramas y la empujo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza en el interior de una cueva muy bien disimulada.

Sus ojos tardaron unos momentos para adaptarse a la oscuridad. No era una cueva grande, ni siquiera podrían ponerse de pie, pero parecía bastante profunda.

-"Quédate aquí quieta y espérame" –le dijo Harry en voz baja-. "Ahora vuelvo."

Hermione se arrodillo en medio de la oscuridad, inquieta y respirando profundamente. Harry no tardo en reunirse a su lado y volver a esconder la entrada de la cueva con los arbustos, casi bloqueando la entrada de la luz. Luego la llevo al fondo de la oscura galería rocosa, que se encontraba al final de un pequeño recodo, de manera que no era visible desde la entrada.

Cuando ambos se sentaron, y empezaron a respirar más profundamente de lo que podían sus pulmones, se miraron a los ojos. Hermione no pudo reprimir el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos. Cuando sintió que Harry la rodeaba fuertemente y le acariciaba el pelo para intentar calmarla, ella escondió la cara en el hombro de él y empezó a temblar descontroladamente. Quería llorar, gritar, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Tenia la impresión de que si lo hacia no podría detenerse por mucho tiempo.

-"Tranquilízate, Hermione. No podrán encontrarnos aquí" –dijo Harry acercándola aun más a él-. "Estoy seguro que no dejamos huellas visibles."

-"Pero no dejaran de buscarnos nunca, ¿verdad?"

-"No. No pueden permitírselo, dejarnos con vida seria muy peligroso para él. Lo más seguro es que Malfoy traerá más hombres y perros en cuestión de minutos. Nuestra única esperanza es quedarnos aquí hasta recuperar el aliento y ordenar un poco nuestras ideas, solo estamos ganando un poco de tiempo. Lo que me recuerda…" -la apartó un poco para poder mirarla a la cara-. "¿qué mierda era eso de volver con esos tipos a Los Ángeles? ¿Porqué le dijiste a Malfoy que lo ayudarías? ¿Es que no ves que te iban a matar?"

Estaba demasiado oscuro para poder verse el rostro con claridad, pero ella no necesitaba verlo para saber que estaba furioso. Sin embargo había algo más que furia en su voz: una intensa preocupación y… ¿miedo?¿Miedo por ella? La castaña se preguntaba sé Harry se preocuparía realmente por ella, no como un valiente caballero que socorría a la pobre damisela en peligro, sino como algo más…

Pero de pronto se dijo que no podía permitirse seguir teniendo esos pensamientos. La ultima noche había sido maravillosa. Harry se había mostrado tierno y apasionado con ella, aunque no le había dado ningún indicio de que ellos pudieran tener un futuro juntos, ella lo amaba con toda su alma. Además, Hermione se recordaba que no era momento de pensar en sus dramas amorosos. Se estaba imaginando cosas que nunca sucederían, estaba malinterpretando todo. Se estaba imaginando lo que le hubiera gustado que Harry sintiera por ella, que era muy distinto a lo que sentía en realidad. Tal vez él había logrado sentir algo por ella, aprecio, cariño, amistad… pero solo eso, un sentimiento nada profundo que podría olvidar rápidamente si se lo propusiera.

-"No podía permitir que te mataran, Harry" –explico ella con voz temblorosa-. "Tenia que decirles algo, lo que fuera con tal de ganar algo de tiempo."

-"Hermione" –repuso él después de un prolongado silencio-, "puedo cuidar de mí mismo muy bien. Yo, bueno, yo… Prométeme que no volverás a hacer esas cosas por mí, no quiero que te pongas en riesgo de vuelta por salvarme ¿Ok?"

Hermione se dijo que correría cualquier riesgo por él no una, sino mil veces si con eso él estaba a salvo. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella…? ¿No podía ver que lo amaba? ¿Qué lo amaba como una loca, que para ella lo más valioso era su vida? Resultaba evidente que no, él no parecía importarle sus sentimientos, y ese vacio en su corazón no hizo más que agrandarse. Harry no veía sus sentimientos porque no quería verlos. Porque no quería verse en el compromiso de decirle que no sentía lo mismo que ella. Que no la amaba.

Pero en ese momento no tenia que ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, no era el momento ni el lugar apropiado.

-"Harry…" -le acaricio una mejilla- "…ese hombre, Crabbe, te hizo mucho daño…

-"No te preocupes estoy bien, estoy acostumbrado a los golpes, este no es más que un rasguño mas en mi larga lista de heridas" –le dijo Harry suavemente y con una sonrisa, intentando despejar un poco el clima que había entre ellos-. "Pero me hubiera encantado poder verle la cara que puso ese idiota cuando Wolf se le lanzo encima. Le debo la vida a ese animal."

-"Los dos se la debemos" –en silencio, Hermione le pidió a Dios que el lobo estuviese sano y salvo-. "Esta mañana… ¿pudiste ponerte en contacto con tu amigo?"

-"Sí, me confirmo que Malfoy había manipulado tus datos en la computadora e inventado un negocio ficticio detrás del nombre de Malfoy S.A. Si no lo hubiéramos descubierto él hubiera podido volver a cambiar todos los datos una vez que… Nadie se hubiera enterado de nada."

-"Quieres decir luego de que me hubiera matado" –comento ella, un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo.

En ese momento se movieron los arbustos que ocultaban la entrada de la cueva. Harry se quedo rígido, su mirada se endureció de golpe y le puso una mano a Hermione en la boca, mientras escuchaba atentamente. El arbusto volvió a sacudirse, pero no tardaron en descubrir que se trataba de una ardilla.

Harry se relajo y retiro lentamente la mano. Hermione, soltando el aliento que había estado conteniendo, susurro:

-"¿Y Ron? ¿Qué va a hacer conmigo?"

-"Se suponía que nos encontraríamos a las afueras del pueblo" –alejo a Hermione de su cuerpo, dio un par de pasos y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la cueva-. E"videntemente el plan ha cambiado. Después de recoger unas cosas aquí yo mismo te llevare con Ron."

Intrigada por sus palabras, Hermione oyó como tanteaba a ciegas el piso, buscando algo, luego escuchó el ruido de unos botones metálicos y el de una cremallera al abrirse. De repente el rayo de luz de una linterna ilumino el final de la cueva, y vio a Harry apoyado ante una gran mochila negra. Al acercarse a él, vio que iba sacando unos extraños objetos de su interior... por unos momentos se quedo paralizada. ¡Eran armas!

Pero no eran simples pistolas. Eran armas sofisticadas que no habían sido diseñadas para cazar animales o para simple defensa, esas armas eran para tareas especificas. También vio un par de cuchillos, algunos explosivos y un par de cosas que no sabia siquiera que eran. Había una radio, una muda de ropa, algunas latas de comida, una mascara de gas, una cantimplora y una estuche lleno de extraños líquidos que no conocía, además de un rifle con tranquilizantes. Parecía que Harry estaba preparado para una invasión o para una guerra.

O también para ejecutar una…

Al oír la exclamación ahogada de Hermione, Harry se volvió para enfocarla con la linterna. Había estado tan concentrado en su tarea que se había olvidado de ella y la impresión que podría darle al ver su "pequeño equipo de emergencias", el as que se guardaba bajo la manga en caso de que alguien lo sorprendiese desarmado y lejos de la cabaña.

-"¿Harry?" –pálida Hermione apenas pudo pronunciar el nombre del hombre, sin poder despegar su vista del arsenal que tenia frente a ella.

Harry dejo a un lado la linterna y se acercó a la joven, maldiciendo en silencio cuando vio que la chica daba unos pasos hacia atrás y se estremecía ante su contacto.

-"Hermione, yo, veras…" -dijo él sin saber como explicarle las cosas sin que ella pensara lo peor de él, o en el peor de los casos, que estaba loco-. "Veras, Hermione… hay cosas que no te he contado acerca de mis '_actividades laborales'_."

-"Vendes seguros de vida" –repuso ella mirando reiteradamente a Harry y las armas que se encontraban a metros de ella.

-"No soy un agente de seguros, te mentí sobre eso" –explico él en voz baja, casi como si se avergonzara de su engaño-. "Soy agente del gobierno."

-"¿Qué?" –dijo Hermione, confusa y perpleja-, "¿del gobierno? Pero…"

Su voz era apenas audible, e incluso en medio de la penumbra Harry pudo distinguir el terror en su mirada.

-"¿Eres del FBI también?" –le preguntó débilmente, pero con un deje de amargura en la voz. Al ver que él negaba con la cabeza, inquirió más fríamente-. "¿De la CIA?"

-"No. Hermione, yo no puedo explicarte estas cosas…"

-"Pues deberás hacerlo, Potter. Es lo mínimo que tienes que hacer por haberme mentido tan desfachatadamente en la cara." –dijo Hermione empezando a enojarse con el ojiverde.

Harry miro a la chica, y vio un brillo en sus ojos que rara vez había visto. Furia. Enojo. Molestia. Y sin duda él era él culpable de eso. Se dio cuenta que le dolía tremendamente que la chica lo mirara así, un dolor casi físico. Él no creía prudente contarle la verdad, siempre había creído que a veces es mejor ignorar algunas cosas, pero sino lo hacia Hermione no volvería a confiar en él. Y no se sentía capaz de alejarse aun de ella. Tendría que hacerlo por el bienestar de ambos.

-"Hay ciertas agencias del gobierno de las que la gente no sabe absolutamente nada. Agencias que solo son conocidas por las altas instancias oficiales."

-"¿Y tu trabajas para una de ellas?" –le pregunto incrédula.

Harry asintió.

-"Yo, Hermione… soy el comandante de una de ellas, el jefe de la tropa más especializada del gobierno".

La castaña no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Harry era un… ¿Comandante?¿Jefe de una tropa especializada del gobierno?

-"¿Y tu amigo Ron?"

-"Es mi superior inmediato"

-"¿Tu superior? ¿Acaso es tu jefe? Pero, vos… ¿qué es exactamente lo que hacen? ¿Qué…?" –sacudió la cabeza y se tocó las sienes con dedos temblorosos-. "No importa, no me lo digas. Estoy segura que no puedes decírmelo y que tampoco quiero saberlo."

Harry se dijo que ella tenia mucha razón. Por lo que a él se refería le había contado más cosas de las que debería saber. Más de lo que era conveniente para su seguridad. Y en ese momento, no había nada que le preocupara más que su seguridad.

Enfrentarse con Draco Malfoy y sus hombres hubiera sido un juego de niños si Hermione no hubiera estado en el medio, de hecho, hubiera disfrutado del encuentro. Pero ella estaba allí, y antes de partirle la cara a Malfoy y sus amigos tenia que sacar a Hermione de escena, tendría que llevarla muy lejos de las montañas.

Como para protegerse a sí misma, Hermione junto sus rodillas y se abrazo a sí misma.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?"

Harry sintió que el corazón se le encogía, que las entrañas le quemaban. Ella lo miraba como si fuera un desconocido, alguien que acababa de conocer, alguien en quien no confiaba. Luego recordó la mirada con la que lo había visto la otra noche y esa misma mañana, lo había mirado como nunca nadie lo había hecho en su vida. Aquella mirada le había hecho ansiar cosas imposibles que, solo por aquella noche, había creído alcanzar.

Pero la mirada de miedo que en ese mismo instante veía en sus ojos era la llamada que lo despertaba de sus sueños, devolviéndolo a la dura realidad. Nunca podría vivir con ella, ni con ninguna otra mujer. Y ahora sabía que, después de Hermione Granger, ya no existiría ninguna otra mujer en su vida.

Agarró el revolver y se le metió en la cintura del pantalón.

-"No te haré nada, Hermione. No haré nada sin ti" –le respondió con voz carente de emoción-. "Te sacaré de aquí y te llevare con Ron. A partir de entonces, él cuidara de ti."

A pesar de la débil luz de la cueva, Harry pudo ver el brillo de las lagrimas en sus ojos y oír el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la chica para no largarse a llorar. La joven agacho la mirada, parpadeo varias veces y respiro profundamente.

-"Esta bien, Harry."

El sordo dolor que latía en su voz se clavó como un dardo en el corazón. Se vio abrumado por la necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de abrazarla, de decirle tantas cosas. Hizo un intento de acercarse a ella, pero de repente se quedo paralizado.

Había alguien en la entrada de la cueva.

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holas! Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo de este fic, les pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto pero he tenido que actualizar mis otros fics antes ya que los tenia bastante abandonados. Igual les quiero comentar que de ahora en más puede que tarde un poco más en actualizar ya que he comenzado con las clases del profesorado y apenas si tengo tiempo para sentarme en la computadora o de ponerme a escribir un par de horas con tranquilidad. Aun así espero poder actualizar bastante seguido ya que la historia esta en su momento más importante, los secretos entre la parejita ya han sido descubiertos, ¿Qué hará Hermione? Parece que esta bastante enojada, y hasta diría que triste por lo que le rebelo Harry, y ni hablar del pobre ojiverde que cada capítulo esta más confundido con sus sentimientos, aunque creo que anda por buen camino y pronto se dará cuenta de lo que siente en verdad; sobre Malfoy creo que están las cosas claras, hasta que no mate a la parejita no los va a dejar en paz y por lo que se ve ya les esta teniendo un odio más alla de lo normal.

Saben, les voy a tener que pedir disculpas por no poder contestar todos sus reviews, pero la verdad no tengo tiempo de hacerlo, apenitas si me he podido conectar unos minutos antes de entrar a clases para poder publicar, he estado desde que llegue esta mañana hasta este momento escribiendo (desde ya pido perdón si hay alguna incoherencia sintáctica o ortográfica) y no me da el tiempo para contestarles, y no me quiero arriesgar a dejarlo para después pq no se cuando voy a tener de vuelta unos minutos libres. Eso si he leído una y otra vez todos sus comentarios y estoy súper feliz por lo que leo, noto que la gran mayoría esta re metida con la trama, haciendo conjeturas de lo que vendrá e intentando resolver las incógnitas del fics,¡¡¡ me ha encantado leerlos! Sobre algunas preguntas que me han hecho:

**1)** Algunos me preguntaron si soy argentina, les comento que lo soy. Argentina y porteña de corazón XD.

**2)** Otros han preguntado que son "las damas", lamento decirles que eso aun no se los puedo revelar. Deberán esperar un par de capítulos hasta que H+Hr lo descubran por ellos mismos.

**3)** De acá en adelante si se viene mucha acción, espero que las escenas me salgan medianamente buenas porque la verdad soy una completa novata en este tipo de cosas.

**4)** Sobre el tipo del teléfono les diré que alguien esta bastante cerca sobre su identidad, (es bastante obvia XD), pero este sujeto recién puede llegar a aparecer capítulos más adelante o en alguna nueva conversación telefónica con Malfoy.

**5)** Sobre los que piden escenas lemon entre la parejita, les respondo que se queden tranquilos. Abr bastantes y de todo tipo, pero tendrán que esperar un poquito a que se calmen las cosas.

**6)** Wolf en el momento del acto estaba durmiendo en la cocina jajajaja o eso creo, sino es así se gano un buen espectáculo gratis jeje XD

Bien, también estoy bastante feliz de que la escena lemon entre los chicos no me halla salido nada pervertida ni obscena, a mi personalmente me encanto y por lo q veo a ustedes tb. Así q me animare a escribir varias más en el transcurso del fic. Espero que el capítulo les halla gustado, y espero ansiosa sus comentarios ya que ando bastante insegura en lo que respecta a este tipo de escenas.

Cuídense mucho, y un gran abrazo para cada uno de mis queridos lectores.

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

PD: Creo que al final la nota no me salió tan corta como queria, y ya estoy llegando tarde a clases…


	12. Capítulo Once ll Advertencia: lemon ll

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Once 

Había alguien en la entrada de la cueva.

Harry levantó una mano indicándole que mantuviera silencio. Hermione esperó con el aliento contenido, a los segundos escucho el sonido de una voz masculina acercándose poco a poco a la cueva.

-"Deben estar por aquí" –dijo alguien que Harry y Hermione reconocieron como la voz de Goyle-. "Vos busca por esta zona que yo voy hacia el norte. Draco ha ido a buscar refuerzos."

Hermione escucho el ruido de unas botas y luego un murmullo furioso. Se dio cuenta que Crabbe estaba cerca, casi encima de ellos. El hombre maldecía constantemente. Hermione tenia miedo hasta de respirar, como si aquel mínimo movimiento de su pecho fuera capaz de delatar su posición. Poco a poco los pasos se fueron desvaneciendo.

Harry rápidamente se dirigió hacia la mochila y saco un par de cosas. Se acerco a Hermione y le puso dos objetos en las manos, una linterna y un revolver. La castaña tembló al sentir el frió contacto del acero en sus dedos.

-"Úsalo solo si es necesario" –le dijo sombrío, antes de dirigirse a la entrada de la cueva-. "Y asegúrate de no dispararme a mí cuando regrese."

El terror hizo presa en Hermione ante la perspectiva de quedarse sola.

-"¿A dónde vas?"

-"No te preocupes, no tardare mucho."

-"Harry… yo… Harry, yo no… Ha-rry…" -le toco el brazo, deteniéndolo y haciendo que el se diera la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

No podía hablar de lo apretada que sentía la garganta, pero sino podía revelarle lo que sentía con palabras, decidió que al menos se lo demostraría. Dejo el arma y la linterna en el suelo y le echo los brazos al cuello para besarlo suavemente en los labios. Harry tomo con ambas manos la estrecha cintura de la chica; ella sintió la tensión que había en las manos de él y por un momento pensó que la iba a apartarla, pero Harry al contrario de eso la estrecho aun más contra él y le respondió el beso con avidez.

De pronto dejo de besarla muy bruscamente, y Hermione vio en su rostro una expresión dura, fría y decidida. Una expresión que la intimido. Saco una pequeña tarjeta blanca del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la deslizo por la mano.

-"Si no vuelvo dentro de media hora, huye de aquí. Camina hacia el norte hasta llegar a una cabaña vacía, forza la puerta y usa el teléfono. Marca el número de esta tarjeta y pide hablar con Ronald Weasly. Puedes confiar en él, Hermione."

La joven asintió, y vio como el ojiverde desaparecía entre medio de la oscuridad.

Se sentó en el piso y observo el arma que sostenía en su regazo. Nunca había tenido un revolver en las manos, y mucho menos había usado uno. ¿Podría hacerlo? No lo sabría hasta que la situación se presentara. Pero sabía que si Harry no volvía, si algo llegaba a sucederle a él, ciertamente la usaría. Y no por ella misma, sino por él.

Miro la mochila que se encontraba a su lado y sintió un escalofrió al recordar lo que él le había dicho: era un agente del gobierno. Cerro los ojos, intentando asimilar todo lo que él le había revelado sobre su identidad. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo era posible? Abrió los ojos y miro el arma que tenia en las manos, el frió metal le quemaba los dedos.

Empezó a recordar tantas cosas. Todo encajaba perfectamente. Desde el mismo instante que lo conoció Harry le había parecido un hombre diferente a los demás. Sus modales contenidos, su mirada siempre alerta, expectantes a cualquier cosa. Era un hombre poseedor de un completo control sobre sí mismo.

Pensó en lo inocente e ingenua que había sido. ¿Cómo pudo creer que un hombre como él era un simple vendedor de seguros? Ahora comprendía muy bien porque él desconfiaba tanto de ella. Si sus actividades eran tan secretas, tan confidenciales, no tenia ninguna duda de que él estaba entrenado para no confiar en nadie, para no dejar que nadie se le acercarse. Especialmente una mujer extraña que había aparecido en sus tierras en medio de la noche semi consciente y con amnesia.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, él la había tratado como a una reina, la había curado y cuidado mientras estuvo débil, la ayudo en todo lo que pudo y siempre fue correcto en su presencia. Siempre había sido amable y considerado, se preocupaba por ella y estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que necesitara. Acaso todo esos detalles no formaban parte de él. ¿Él saber que era agente del gobierno cambiaba algo? ¿Acaso él no seguía siendo el mismo hombre? Ella se enamoro de Harry el hombre, no del Harry el agente, no le importaba su trabajo, ni su pasado. Ella lo amaba por ser Harry, por nada más. Pero… él le había mentido, la había engañado. Pero tenia sus razones, no le mintió por gusto, sino por necesidad.

¿Qué hacer?

Se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de una ramita al romperse justo delante de la entrada de la cueva. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevando esperando a Harry? Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que había perdido toda noción del tiempo. Agarro con fuerza el arma. Alguien, o algo, estaba corriendo los arbustos.

Con el corazón acelerado y con las manos temblorosas apunto la pistola hacia la entrada de la cueva. Los arbustos se apartaron y la silueta de un hombre bloqueo el paso de la luz. Su dedo se tenso sobre el gatillo.

-"Hola cariño, ya estoy en casa."

¡Era Harry! Con un suspiro de alivio, Hermione fue bajando lentamente el arma.

-"Espero que no te importe" –dijo él mientras entraba a la cueva-, "pero he traído compañía."

Wolf entró detrás de Harry y salto alegremente hacia ella, casi derribándola. Riendo y con una gran sonrisa, Hermione lo abrazo emocionada.

-"¿Dónde lo encontraste?" –pregunto soportando los cariñosos lametones del animal.

-"Más bien fue él quien me encontró a mí." –respondió Harry acariciando el cuello del lobo.

-"¿Esta bien?¿Le paso algo?"

-"Se encuentra perfectamente, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de nuestro querido amigo Goyle. Ese hombre ciertamente ha tenido un muy mal día."

Hermione vio que Harry encendía la linterna y abría la mochila. Se guardo en un bolsillo de la campera de jean una caja de balas y un par de fajos de dólares. Un escalofrió le corrió todo el cuerpo al ver que deslizaba un filoso cuchillo dentro de la bota.

-"¿Vos... ? Quiero decir… ¿él?…"

-"No lo he matado, solo lo he dejado inconsciente" –le respondió él evitando mirarla a los ojos, pero con una sonrisa añadió-: "Pero me encantaría ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se despierte y descubra el origen de ese olor tan extraño en su ropa…"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

-"Bueno… él estaba en territorio de Wolf. Y Wolf tiene la costumbre de señalar todo lo que este dentro de su territorio…"

Tras un momento de asombro, Hermione fue incapaz de controlar la risa. Harry se arrastró fuera de la cueva y echo un vistazo a su alrededor, luego la tomo de la mano y la miro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-"¿Qué le parese, señorita Granger, si nos largamos de aquí juntos?"

-"Siempre juntos, señor Potter –le respondió ella, acercándose al rostro del moreno y dándole un beso en la frente-. "Siempre."

Harry la miro durante unos segundos, y sin pensarlo dos veces la beso apasionadamente.

-"Sabes este no es el momento de hablar de, bueno.. de… nosotros… y sobre esto."

-"Lo sé, Harry" –dijo ella con una tenue sonrisa-. "Pero tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento."

El asintió con la cabeza, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-"¿Vamos?"

Hermione no necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, él entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y echaron a correr rápidamente por el bosque escoltados por Wolf un par de metros atrás, hacia la cabaña vacía de la que él había hablado antes.

**O o o o O**

Espero nerviosa mientras Harry forzaba la puerta, como no pudieron encontrar las llaves del auto dentro de la cabaña él se encargo de ponerlo en marcha en un minuto usando unos cables que se encontraban en el tablero. Cuando instantes después estaban marchando a toda velocidad por una carretera escasamente transitada Hermione se reclino en el asiento y cerro los ojos, repasando todos los acontecimientos que habían tenido lugar en las ultimas veinticuatro horas.

Había recobrado la memoria, había hecho el amor por primera vez, la habían secuestrado, la habían perseguido por un bosque, le habían disparado, se había enterado que Harry era un agente del gobierno, había tenido por primera vez en su vida un arma en sus manos, había forzado la puerta de una cabaña y había robado un auto.

Le parecía irreal todo lo que se podia hacer en tan poco tiempo.

-"Me siento como si fuéramos Bonny y Clyde" –dijo ella medio adormecida.

Harry solo se limito a mirarla de reojo unos segundos y esbozar una tenue sonrisa.

**O o o o O**

Mientras Hermione se duchaba, Harry sé sentó en el borde de la cama de la habitación de motel donde se habían hospedado una hora atrás. Tomo el teléfono y después de marcar miro el reloj de muñeca que llevaba. Las cinco y media, tres horas más tarde en Washington. Alguien respondió a la primera llamada.

-**"¿Qué?"**

-"Soy yo."

-**"¿Dónde carajo estas?"**

-"En Los Ángeles" –respondió Harry. Todavía no podía darle a nadie la posición exacta en la que se encontraban, ni siquiera a Ron-. "Siento no haber ido a la cita, tuve un contratiempo."

-**"Eso me han contado. Mis hombres me dijeron que tu casa parecía un campo de entrenamiento de tiro. ¿Estas bien?"**

-"Sí" –en ese momento oyó que Hermione cerraba el grifo de la ducha y tuvo que apresurarse-. "Mira, Ron, necesito algunas cosas. Vos vas a poder conseguirlas más rápido que yo en este momento."

-**"Creí que querías dejarme el asunto de la chica a mí."**

-"Eso era antes, ahora es un asunto personal."

-**"Mmm vaya, nunca creí que Harry _'no me interesa nadie'_ Potter se tomaría tan a pecho lo que le hicieran a una desconocida. Decididamente siempre me asombras, Harry."** –dijo él agente en tono divertido.

-"Cállate, Ron. Esto es serio." –dijo Harry un poco irritado por las burlas-. "¿Me conseguirás las cosas o no?"

-**"Sabes que si, hermano. ¿Qué necesitas?"**

Harry se lo dijo, y espero mientras Ron hacia las gestiones.

-**"Podrás recogerlos dentro de dos horas" **–le informo poco después-. **"En lo de Moe."**

Harry colgo el auricular y se acerco a la ventana; apartó la cortina y miro el auto verde oscuro aparcado frente al edificio. Había dejado a Wolf en el asiento trasero para que si detectaba algo extraño le avisara inmediatamente.

Habían tardado más de dos horas llegar al próximo pueblo. Después de conseguir ropa nueva en una pequeña tienda y de comer rápidamente en una cafetería, se habían alojado en aquel motel.

-"Me pareció oír que hablabas con alguien."

Harry se volvió. Hermione lo observaba desde el umbral del baño mientras se desenredaba el cabello. Se había puesto un suéter ajustado blanco y de cuello alto, junto con unos pantalones marrones. Al verla descalza, con la piel sonrosada después de la ducha, sintió un nudo de emoción en la garganta. Cerro la cortina y se apartó de la ventana.

-"Solo he llamado a Ron para decirle que estamos bien."

-"¿Cuándo estarán aquí?"

-"¿Quiénes?" –le pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño.

-"Los agentes" –miro fijamente el peine que sostenía en la mano- "con los que me ibas a dejar esta mañana" -le parecía que todo aquello había pasado años atrás.

-"No van a venir."

-"¿No?" –Hermione levanto la mirada hacia él.

-"No."

-"Pero yo creía que…"

-"Yo me voy a encargar de esto" –estuvo a punto de decir "de ti", pero se corrigió a tiempo.

-"Ohh" –exclamó ella confundida-. "¿Y eso porqué?"

Harry se quedo mirándola, observando el rastro que dejaba una gota de agua al resbalar desde su cuello hasta el interior del suéter. Queria tocarla, seguir el sendero de aquella gota con los labios. Tensando la mandíbula, repuso:

-"Vos sabes muy bien porque, Hermione."

-"Sí, lo se" –confirmo ella, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-"También tienes que saber que esto no cambia en nada nuestra relación. Tan pronto como halla terminado con Malfoy y sus hombres… no nos podremos ver nunca más."

-"¿Por lo que haces?"

El dolor que Harry vio en los ojos de ella lo impulso a acercarse, pero se domino. Hermione tenia que comprender que lo de ellos era imposible. Él tenia que hacerla comprender.

-"Por lo que hago y por lo que soy. Hay docenas de hombres como Malfoy a quienes les encantaría encontrarme un punto débil. Y vos pasarías a ser ese punto débil inmediatamente."

-"Podría soportar eso, Harry."

-"No" –sacudió la cabeza-, "no podrías soportarlo. Yo no podría soportarlo. No te lo permitiré."

Hermione lo observo durante largo rato antes de acercarse a él.

-"Es una manera muy extraña la que tiene para decirme que se preocupa por mí, señor Potter. Que no le soy del todo indiferente..."

Al ver la determinación de su actitud y de su mirada, Harry retrocedió un paso.

-"No importa lo que sienta por ti, Hermione. Ni siquiera lo que los dos sentimos el uno por el otro. Eso no cambiara la situación."

Hermione recorrió la distancia que los separaba, levanto la mirada hacia él y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Claro que sí, Harry. Quizás no mañana, ni pasado. Pero ahora, en este momento, importa más de lo que crees."

Le acaricio el rostro y Harry pudo sentir la tibieza y suavidad de sus dedos en su mejilla. Aspiro su femenino aroma, fresco después de la ducha, pensando que con la piel y el cabello húmedo ofrecía una imagen muy tentadora. Deseaba tocarla desesperadamente, aplacar el dolor que crecía dentro de él ante la idea de no volver a verla nunca. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que con pasar una sola noche con ella seria suficiente, ahora sabia que no se conformaría con una noche, ni con una semana ni con un año entero. Ni siquiera toda una vida seria suficiente para saciarse del sabor de su boca y la suavidad de su piel.

Mantuvo los brazos a los lados, tensos y rígidos. No la tocaría, no podía. Se estremeció cuando le delineo la línea de la mandíbula.

-"La noche anterior" –le dijo Hermione suavemente-, "cuando pensé que aquella seria mi primera y única oportunidad de estar contigo, me dije que ese era el regalo más hermoso que me habían dado en la vida. Y ahora me has dado la oportunidad de hacer algo mucho más importante, Harry, me has dado la fuerza necesaria para decirte lo que siento, aunque para vos esto no signifique nada…" –se puso de puntas de pie, lo miro a los ojos y con una suave sonrisa en el rostro le dijo-: "Te amo, Harry."

Todos los argumentos, todas las negativas que había ensayado mentalmente desaparecieron de repente. **"Te amo". **Había escuchado antes esas palabras, incluso él las había pronunciado algunas veces, pero nunca había nombres ni caras que encajasen con su verdadero significado. Ahora solo existía ella, Hermione, con sus grandes ojos castaños y su piel tersa como la seda. Hermione, con su silenciosa determinación y su corazón puro.

Aquella mañana ella se había entregado a Draco Malfoy con tal de salvarle la vida, solo porque ella lo amaba a él. Se le encogió el pecho al pensar en lo que lo podría haber pasado sí…

-"Hermione…"

-"No digas nada, Harry" –le puso dos dedos en los labios-, "por favor. No te pido nada a cambio, no intento convencerte, ni obligarte a que me incluyas en tu vida. Solo quiero que lo sepas."

Se acerco un par de centímetros más y lo beso delicadamente en los labios. Aquella caricia, leve como una pluma, lo privó de todo pensamiento racional. Tenia que abrazarla, sentirla entre sus brazos, saborear sus labios.

La abrazo con fuerza y le devolvió el beso. Hermione suspiro profundamente y la calidez de su aliento en su rostro lo abrazo de un deseo incontenible.

Entreabrió los labios y le hecho los brazos al cuello, cálida, dispuesta, buscando fundirse con su cuerpo. El beso fue largo, profundo, ávido y el suave gemido de placer que escapo de la garganta de ella acabo con las ultima líneas de resistencia de Harry.

Con un sonido semejante a un gruñido, Harry la levantó en vilo amoldando su cuerpo al suyo. Sintió sus senos apretados contra su pecho mientras la llevaba hacia la cama. Cuando la recostó sobre el colchón, Hermione se estrecho aun más a él.

Harry se inclino sobre ella apoyándose sobre los codos mientras la besaba sin cesar. Mientras tanto, Hermione le desabrocho la camisa hasta que consiguió empezar a deslizarla por sus hombros. La caricia de sus dedos en la piel ardiente lo inflamaba de deseo, necesitaba sentir aquellas manos por todo su cuerpo.

Apartándose un poco, Harry la miro a los ojos. Hermione le respondía en silencio con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo, sosteniéndole la mirada deslizaba sus manos por el pecho desnudo, el estomago, hasta llegar al cierre de los pantalones.

Él perdió el aliento al sentir las manos de ella rozar su vientre, y el lento ruido de la cremallera abriéndose fue como una lenta tortura a sus sentidos.

Hermione jadeo cuando Harry rodó a un lado y quedó tumbado de espaldas, colocándola encima de él, luego con rápidos movimientos la despojo del suéter y de la ropa interior. Con las manos en su cintura, se inclino para acariciar con los labios los senos de ella. La castaña gimió de placer mientras sentía el contacto de su lengua y sus boca en sus pechos y su estomago, al tiempo que instintivamente se arqueaba hacia él. Sus suaves susurros, sus débiles gemidos empujaban a Harry cada vez más cerca del abismo, hasta que por un momento creyó volverse loco del deseo.

La boca y las manos de Harry enviaban exquisitas corrientes de places por el cuerpo de Hermione, corrientes que se intensificaban y confluían en su centro. Enterrando los dedos en su pelo, se acerco a su boca y lo beso con pasión incontenida, sin vacilación alguna añadió:

-"Te amo tanto, Harry."

Él gimió, y de repente volvió a colocarse sobre ella, respirando agitadamente, la miro con los ojos brillantes. La joven sonrió y le acaricio con ternura las mejillas, luego los labios y el cuello. Sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada Harry le levanto los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le sujeto las manos mientras tiernamente le besaba los labios, el rostro, el cuello y los hombros. Frustrada y a la vez excitada por no poder tocarlo, Hermione grito:

-"Por favor, Harry."

Él la ignoro y continuo con su lenta y exquisita exploración, hasta que al fin le soltó las manos. La despojo con rapidez del pantalón y de la ropa interior restante, luego él mismo termino de desnudarse solo mientras delineaba con la boca el valle que se formaba entre sus pechos. Y cuando se deslizo más abajo por su cuerpo, cuando sus labios y su lengua alcanzaron su parte más intima, un placer inimaginable la consumió. Ella podia oír el sonido de su propia voz susurrando el nombre del ojiverde de forma lejana, mientras su cuerpo se sumía en un espasmo de puro éxtasis.

Al final Harry se irguió sobre ella, y abrazándolo suavemente y besando sus labios con pasión, entro en ella, aprovechando aquella ola de placer que consumía a la castaña.

Hermione se apretó contra él arqueando su cuerpo contra el suyo con ansias salvajes, mientras el ojiverde se movía una y otra vez. Y cuando finalmente ambos se quedaron quietos, ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, saciada por aquel exquisito placer, por aquel pedazo de cielo que habían logrado tocar juntos.

Al cabo de uno segundos, entre medios de jadeos y bocanadas de oxigeno, acerco sus labios al oído del moreno, y le susurro:

-"Te amo, Harry Potter."

Harry sonrió de medio lado al oír la confesión de la joven. La forma en que lo decía era tan dulce, tan sincera, tan…

-"No puedo moverme."

Aquella confesión tan intima de la chica, pronunciada sin aliento, hizo sonreír a Harry. Deslizo sus labios por su cuello y por sus senos, provocándole un delicioso estremecimiento a la chica.

Cuando ya se disponía a salir de ella, Hermione se lo impidió.

-"No" –le susurró-. "No te muevas. Quédate exactamente donde estas."

-"Exactamente donde estoy, ¿eh?" –repuso él burlón.

La castaña lo miro. Harry advirtió que el dorado de sus ojos era más brillante que nunca, y que su mirada estaba cargada de una sensualidad que rara vez ella mostraba.

-"Exactamente donde estas" –repitió ella con una lenta y leve sonrisa.

-"Tendrás que darme un minuto para que me recupere si ya estas pensando en…"

-"¿Solo un minuto? –pregunto Hermione en forma inocente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Harry sé hecho a reír. Ella empezó a acariciarle los hombros y el pelo de forma cariñosa, antes de confesarle en un susurro:

-"No se nada sobre ti…"

-"Yo diría que eso no es exactamente cierto" –repuso el ojiverde con expresión traviesa, mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello.

-"Sí, pero… ya sabes" –perdió el aliento cuando él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla- "lo que quiero decir."

Harry suspiro, la tomo de los muslos y rodó hasta quedar tumbado de espaldas a la cama con ella encima, sin romper el contacto.

-"¿Y que es lo que le gustaría saber sobre mí, señorita?"

-"¿Te puedo hacer preguntas?"

-"Por supuesto que puedes. Pero no te aseguro que te pueda responder todo."

Hermione adquirió una expresión pensativa, y luego inquirió:

-"¿Te llamas realmente Harry Potter?"

-"No"

-"Pues té queda muy bien, ¿sabes?" –comento ella luego de un momento de sorpresa-. "No me imagino llamándote de otra manera."

-"Gracias, supongo…"

-"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

-"Eso es algo indiscreto, señorita" –dijo él en tono de burla- "¿Cuántos me das?"

-"Ehmmm… ¿25?"

-"Jajajajaja valla, eres muy amable, Hermione" –dijo él con una gran sonrisa-. "Tengo 28 años."

Hermione contemplo detenidamente su rostro y le delineo la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenia sobre la ceja izquierda.

-"¿Cómo te hiciste esto?"

-"Una explosión" –respondió Harry, tras vacilar unos segundos.

-"¿En una explosión? ¿Cómo…?" –se detuvo de repente-. "No, no importa. No es eso lo que quiero saber. ¿Tienes familia?"

-"No. Mi madre murió cuando tenia cuatro años, y mi padre falleció un año después. Tenia una hermana menor, Sarah, tenia un año cuando quedamos huérfanos. Nos separaron y nos mandaron a orfanatos diferentes. Nunca más volví a saber de ella."

-"¿Tienes una hermana y nunca has intentado encontrarla?"

-"Cuando entre a trabajar para el gobierno, pude haberla localizado ya que tenia los recursos necesarios, pero decidí que era mejor no saber nada de ella."

La expresión de Hermione se suavizo mientras le acariciaba las mejillas tiernamente.

-"Si la hubieras contactado, ella seria uno de tus 'puntos débiles', que es la forma cariñosa que llamas a los que te preocupan."

-"Sabes muy bien que no puedo encariñarme con nadie, Hermione. Solo conseguiría poner sus vidas en peligro" –repuso él suspirando y apartando la vista de ella por unos segundos.

Pero Hermione sabia que él de alguna forma se había encariñado con ella. Lo admitiera o no, algo sentía por la joven castaña. Y también por su hermana. Por mucho que lo intentase no era la persona fría e insensible que decía ser.

-"La gente sufre todos los días, Harry" –le dijo con tono suave-. "Las desgracias suceden, y no hay forma de prevenirlas. Lo que en verdad importa es como pasas el tiempo de vida que dispones, como vives cada minuto y… con quien los vives."

-"No lo comprendes" –replico él con tono áspero-. "Yo lo he visto, Hermione. Otro agente, un amigo mío… tuvimos un encuentro, un intercambio de información con unos traficantes. Yo me encontraba fuera del coche, mi amigo y su esposa estaban sentados en el asiento delantero. Ella estaba bromeando conmigo…" -cerro los ojos y aspiro profundamente-" …cuando de repente el vehículo exploto… la onda expansiva me arrojo varios metros de distancia. No pude hacer absolutamente nada… nada, murieron en el acto."

Cuando Harry volvió a abrir los ojos, Hermione pudo ver que contenía las lagrimas.

-"Oh, Harry, lo siento tanto.."

-"Tom siempre me decía que quería abandonar la agencia, que quería cambiar de vida" –esbozó una amarga sonrisa-. "Esa fue la única forma que tuvo de hacerla. Muriendo."

A Hermione le dolía el corazón por Harry, por aquel hombre llamado Tom y su esposa. Y cuando él se volvió para mirarla vio en su expresión una decisión tan absoluta como inquebrantable que la dejo helada.

Comprendió entonces que nunca la dejaría entrar a su vida. Nunca.

Aquellas horas eran todo lo que tenían, aquellos eran sus últimos momentos juntos. Hermione tendría que sobreponerse al dolor más tarde, pero por el momento, disfrutaría de cada minuto al lado de Harry.

"_Basta de palabras",_ se dijo ella mentalmente mientras delineaba con un dedo los labios del chico. Cuando él le tomo la mano y le beso la palma con una ternura infinita, sintió que el deseo la invadía de vuelta. Cerrando los ojos, inspiro profundamente.

-"¿Harry?"

-"¿Hmmm?"

-"¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta más?"

-"Aja"

-"¿Exactamente cuantos minutos faltan para que te recuperes?"

Riendo, Harry la atrajo hacia sí para responderle su pregunta.

_**Continuara…**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas! Se que ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice pero de verdad no he podido. Hace un mes y medio que empecé de vuelta con las clases del profesorado y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, además estuve un par de semanas sin computadora, así que… les pido una gran disculpa.

Bueno tal vez algunos se quejen de que el capítulo es un poco cortito, pero he decidido hacer chaps más cortos pero actualizar más seguido, ¿qué les parece?¿o prefieren al revés? También informo que "Amor de Medianoche" esta llegando a su final, no digo que en el próximo capítulo termina pero si les aviso que quedan unos cuatro o cinco más antes del fin. Pero no se preocupen porque junto con el ultimo capítulo voy a subir un nuevo fic con protagonistas a H+Hr, aun no decido el titulo pero va a ser un fic muy romántico, así que espero que les guste.

Bueno otra cosita que les queria comentar es que estoy más que feliz gracias a ustedes, me han hecho llegar a más de 200 reviews, muchísimas gracias, no saben lo emocionada que estoy por eso, es la primera vez que me pasa y me han hecho un regalo precioso. Espero poder retribuirles todo esto con un rato de lectura agradable… o por lo menos eso espero que sea. Como les comente antes ando muy corta de tiempo, así que no me puedo poner a contestar todos sus reviews, pero no crean que no los he leído (en verdad, ya casi me los se de memoria jeje) pero de verdad no doy a tiempo con todo, además estoy intentando actualizar tb mis otros fics, así que… espero que no se me enojen, chi?

Bueno les mando un beso enorme a cada uno, y mis mejores deseos, ¡¡cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**

**PD: ¿Qué opinan de la escenita lemon? ¿Sigo con ellas o no?**


	13. Capítulo Doce ll Advertencia: lemon ll

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Doce 

Todo estaba muy oscuro cuando Hermione despertó. Las pesadas cortinas estaban corridas, pero la luz amarilla y verde del anuncio del motel se filtraba por las rendijas de la persiana, iluminando el escaso mobiliario de la habitación.

Oyó un portazo proveniente de la habitación contigua, y luego el motor de un coche que se alejaba. Miro los números rojos del reloj electrónico que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, eran las siete y media. Se había quedado dormida casi por tres horas después que Harry se marchara. No le había dicho a donde iba ni cuando volvería, pero le había dejado instrucciones explicitas de que no contestara el teléfono ni abriera la puerta a nadie.

Pasándose las manos por el pelo, se sentó en el borde de la cama. Wolf, que había estado durmiendo en el suelo a su lado, la saludo lamiéndole cariñosamente la mejilla.

-"Hola, pequeño" –dijo medio dormida, acariciándole la cabeza, mientras bostezaba.

Por el momento se encontraba segura ahí. Malfoy seguramente seguiría buscándola en las montañas, incluso si se hubiera dado cuenta que habían escapado no habría forma de que pudiera seguirles la pista hasta ese motel. Nadie les había visto la cara cuando se registraron, además Harry había cambiado la matricula del auto.

Se estiro perezosamente y luego se quedo mirando la puerta del baño, preguntándose si sus pies podrían llegar tan lejos. Sentía las piernas y los brazos débiles, como si hubiera corrido los mil metros planos. Pero el pensamiento de disfrutar de un baño caliente le dio las fuerzas necesarias para ponerse de pie y llegar hasta allí.

Minutos después, cuando se metió en la bañera llena de espuma, suspiro de placer. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el borde de porcelana, dejando que el agua caliente y perfumada le aliviara los músculos doloridos.

Sonrió lentamente al recordar con exquisito detalle cada caricia, cada beso, y susurro que horas atrás Harry y ella se habían regalado durante las horas que habían estado haciendo el amor. Recordaba a la perfección la aspereza de sus manos, la suavidad de sus labios, la delicadeza de sus caricias, la pasión de sus besos…

A pesar de la temperatura del agua se estremeció. Sentía la piel tensa y sensible, y el simple hecho de recordar a Harry y lo que habían hecho la excitaba de sobremanera. Habían pasado un poco más de tres horas desde que habían terminado de hacer el amor y ya lo deseaba de vuelta. Parecía que la pasión que se desataba estando juntos era inagotable. Sentía que nunca podría cansarse de él, de sus besos, sus caricias, de las sensaciones que la arrastraban a un abismo cuando él la hacia suya...

Pero... eso era imposible. No iban a poder estar juntos por siempre.

El pensamiento de que cada vez les quedaba menos tiempo juntos la llenaba de una extraña ansia, de un doloroso anhelo que le quemaba las entrañas. Por el momento se negaba rotundamente a pensar en ello. Tanto como si le quedasen cinco minutos como cinco horas junto a Harry, recordaría cada uno de los segundos que había pasado junto a él como preciosos. Sabía que su vida no volvería a ser como antes, que una vez se hubiera separado de él el dolor no la dejaría vivir tranquila, pero por lo menos había podido decirle sus sentimientos, decirle cuanto lo amaba y cuanto significaba para ella el haberlo conocido.

De repente una ola de agua le dio de lleno en la cara. Hermione se incorporo jadeando y tosiendo. Harry estaba arrodillado al lado de la bañadera mirándola divertido.

-"Regla número uno: nunca cierres los ojos cuando estas tomando un baño."

-"Me has dado un susto de muerte" –protesto, escupiendo agua y frotándose los ojos que le ardían por el jabón de las burbujas.

Él río suavemente ante el tono de la chica.

-"Que bonitas burbujas…."

Hermione sintió que se ruborizaba al ver la manera en que la miraba, deteniéndose particularmente en el comienzo de sus senos y siguiendo sin parpadear la ligera porción de piel que se veía su estomago y de sus las largas piernas flexionadas. Vio que sus ojos se oscurecían de deseo, y que rápidamente dejaba de reírse.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la joven se hundió en el agua hasta la barbilla, y bajo las piernas bruscamente. Aun no se a acostumbraba a ese tipo de intimidad...

-"Hay algo que siempre quise hacer con una mujer y que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de hacer... ¿sabes qué cosa es?" –pregunto Harry levantándose lentamente y empezando a desabrocharse la camisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, hipnotizada por el movimiento de los dedos de él sobre los botones.

-"Darme un baño de burbujas."

Ella abrió mucho los ojos al ver que se disponía a bajarse los pantalones, luego de sacarse de un rápido movimiento los zapatos.

-"Harry, no puedes, quiero decir... bueno, vos... yo, vos y yo no…"

Harry se rió suavemente ante los nervios de la castaña.

-"¿Qué no puedo que?"

Se despojo de toda la ropa hasta quedar desnudo frente a ella. En esa ocasión fue el turno de Hermione para admirarlo.

-"Te mantienes en forma…" –dijo ella, casi sin aliento.

-"Desde luego" –sonrió Harry, mientras se metía en la bañera. Con un ágil movimiento se sentó en el suelo de porcelana y la coloco a ella sobre su regazo, haciendo que las piernas de esta rodearan su cadera.

Respirando de forma acelerada, Hermione lo abrazo por el cuello. Él la miro a los ojos y la beso suavemente, primero el labio inferior, al ver que ella no respondió mordió ligeramente ese mismo labio, luego apoyo suavemente su boca sobre la de ella y beso con extrema lentitud el labio superior. Luego deslizo su boca por la mejilla de la castaña y se dirigió al cuello de la joven, dispuesto a no dejar un solo lugar de este sin besar.

-"Harry..." –suspiro Hermione, con los ojos cerrados y el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho.

Harry con una mano le acaricio la cintura y con la otra la espalda, dejando que la palma de su mano se deslizara por la suave piel con una lentitud casi dolorosa para la chica.

-"Por favor, Harry, bésame..."

Haciendo lo que ella le pidió el ojiverde beso a la chica con pasión, Hermione se sentía desfallecer ante las caricias y la boca del agente. Era como si su mente dejara de funcionar y no tuviera control de su propio cuerpo, como si algo más fuerte que ella la poseyera por completo, algo que no la dejaba volver a tomar el control de si misma hasta que hacia el amor con Harry.

Con un suspiro de placer Harry abrazo a Hermione por la cintura, y la elevo unos centímetros para entrar en ella, primero lentamente y luego con más ímpetu.

Olas de calor ardiente invadieron cada centímetro de su piel. Harry beso su cuello y sus labios, mientras que con las manos se dedicaba a explorar su espalda y sus pechos.

-"¿Qué te he dicho... –le recrimino Harry entre besos- ...acerca de cerrar los ojos cuando tomas un baño?"

Hermione le sonrió y abrió los ojos otra vez, sosteniéndole la mirada con una gran sonrisa. Mientras sentía como se hundía cada vez más en ella, vio como estrechaba los ojos y tensaba la mandíbula.

Harry la tomo de la cadera para ayudarla con los movimientos, ambos se sincronizaron de manera casi automática, estaban más que asombrados de la de rapidez y la urgencia con que el deseo y la pasión crecía en el interior de ambos. Las burbujas flotaban y estallaban a su alrededor, el agua caliente relaja sus cuerpos y el suave aroma a jabón de rosas inundaba la habitación haciendo del escenario aun más afrodisíaco.

Con un ronco gemido, Hermione arqueo el cuerpo hacia atrás. La tensión que sentía en su interior la hizo estremecerse, y Harry la estrecho fuertemente contra él, mientras ocultaba el rostro en el arco del cuello de la chica y respiraba cada vez más rápido antes de que su cuerpo se convulsionara de placer.

Todavía abrazándola, Harry se inclino hacia atrás con la respiración acelerada y la beso lentamente, con exquisita ternura. Mientras ambos intentaban regular su respiración, se reían suavemente, como si hubieran hecho una travesura. Luego apoyo su frente contra la de ella y la miro a los ojos por unos largos minutos, hasta que Hermione le sonrió dulcemente y lo abrazo con fuerza luego de darle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

Con un suspiro de alegría, Hermione descanso en sus brazos con la cabeza sobre el hombro del agente y relajándose ante las suaves caricias del chico sobre su espalda, sintiendo como los dedos de Harry se entrelazan entre sus húmedos y rizados cabellos.

O o o o O 

-"Te he traído un regalo" –dijo mientras le secaba los hombros y la espalda con un esponjosa toalla blanca.

-"Por favor... dime que es comida." –murmuro la chica dándose la vuelta y viéndolo con ansias a los ojos.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa divertida, y se le acerco sensualmente.

-"No me diga que aun tienes hambre, Hermione..."

-"Ehh no, no es eso..." –respondió un poco avergonzada, mientras se ponía una bata de baño del mismo color blanco que la toalla que Harry tenia anudada a la cadera-. "Es que no he comido nada desde el almuerzo de ayer, y..."

Harry vio como las mejillas de ella empezaban a tomar un ligero tono carmín.

-"Lo sé, lo sé, por eso he traído pizza... supuse que te gustaría" –dijo Harry mientras se secaba el pelo con la mismo toalla con la que había secado la espalda de la chica.

-"¡Pizza! ¡Pizza!" –dijo Hermione feliz con una gran sonrisa.

-"Sí pero ese no es el regalo que te he traído, la comida es un souvenir extra..." -dijo mientras tiraba la toalla que cubría sus partes intimas a un cesto y se ponía sus holgados pantalones negros.

Luego la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la habitación. Había dos montones de periódicos y revistas sobre la mesa del centro, con una gran caja de pizza en lo alto y una botella de gaseosa al lado de esta. La joven lo miró confundida.

-"¿Qué...?"

-"Es un 'pequeño' material de lectura" –Harry la hizo sentarse en la cama, tomo la caja y se sentó a su lado, resistiendo la tentación de desatarle el nudo de la bata.- "Espero que te guste la pizza."

-"¿Es que hay alguien a quien no le guste?" –tomo una porción de la caja y se la llevo rápidamente a la boca. Luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras comían acurrucados en la cama, le pregunto:- "Pero... ¿para qué tengo que leer todo eso?"

Wolf se despertó en ese mismo instante y al oler la comida se levanto del lugar frente a la puerta, donde supuestamente estaba vigilando, y corrió a donde estaba la pareja. Harry saco un paquete de una bolsa de papel que había dejado en la mesa de luz y volcó su contenido sobre un cuenco. Wolf se abalanzo hambriento a la comida para perros que le había traído su dueño.

-"Marcus había escrito algo" –explicó, hizo un bollo la bolsa de papel y el envase de comida y lo tiro al cesto de basura que estaba a unos metros de la cama-, "algo que Malfoy no quería que se supiese, que se difundiera. Lo que tenemos que hacer es averiguar que es ese 'algo'."

Hermione miro fijamente las pilas de periódicos y revistas, incrédula.

-"Marcus escribía editoriales sobre espectáculos para dos periódicos y tres revistas, y artículos sueltos para la sección de arte y ocio del Times. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar lo que buscas en unas horas entre todo eso?" –dijo la castaña señalando incrédula las pilas que estaba sobre la mesa.

-"No tenemos que revisar todos, solo los que fueron publicados en el ultimo mes y medio antes de su muerte."

Suspirando Hermione recogió la camiseta que había dejado sobre la cama y una muda de ropa interior limpia.

-"¿Cómo sabremos lo que estamos buscando?"

Harry la contemplo embelesado y con los labios resecos mientras la joven se quitaba la bata y se ponía la ropa interior, con los ojos más que abiertos vio como la fina tela de la camiseta de tirantes rosa que le había traído delineaba el contorno de sus pechos y marcaba sus pezones. Con un suspiro de resignación, cerro los ojos y aparto la vista de ella mientras terminaba de cambiarse. Ya luego tendrían tiempo, o eso esperaba, para otro recreo.

Se levanto de la cama de un salto y se puso una ajustada camiseta negra casi de forma autómata, se acerco a la mesa y dividió el material en dos.

-"Lo sabremos cuando lo veamos"

-"¿Y sí no lo encontramos?" –preguntó ella en voz baja.

Harry leyó el miedo en sus ojos.

-"Tiene que estar aquí, encontraremos el botón que pulso tu amigo, y atraparemos a Malfoy."

-"¿No puedes arrestarlo ahora?" –preguntó ella, indecisa por no saber si hablar del trabajo de él o no-. "Malfoy mato a Marcus, luego intento matarme a mí, y hace un par de horas lo intento con ambos."

-"Incluso Ron" –explicó Harry, negando con la cabeza- "no puede detener a un agente del FBI sin alguna prueba más sólida que el testimonia de una civil... y mi testimonio" –dudo un segundo antes de continuar-. "veras... pasa quen en algunos círculos del gobierno no soy muy bien recibido, y mi palabra para ellos valdría lo mismo que la de un gusano. Además, para inculpar a un agente del gobierno de homicidio se tendría que abrir una investigación que podría llevar meses, lo cual le facilitaría a Malfoy el tiempo necesario para arreglar todo para salir inmune, y en el peor de los casos, para escaparse."

-"Y si huye, vendrá a _matarme_..." –añadió Hermione sin poder reprimir que la voz se le atragantara en la garganta al pronunciar la última palabra.

-"Nunca volverá a acercarse a ti, y mucho menos a hacerte daño" –le aseguro Harry, abrazándola con fuerza-. "No se lo permitiré, preciosa. No tienes porque preocuparse por eso."

La joven apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y deslizo ligeramente los dedos por su brazo.

-"Siento mucho haberte metido en esto... No podría vivir si algo malo te sucediera, Harry..."

El moreno se sorprendió de lo mucho que lo excitaba el más leve contacto de Hermione, pero no era solo a un nivel físico y sexual, se trataba de algo más profundo, ella lograba que una parte de su ser se encendiera, una parte que nunca nadie antes había logrado revivir desde la muerte de sus padres. Sabía que sentía algo por ella, algo que dudaba que pudiera explicar con palabras, pero sabía que lo primordial ahora era mantenerla a salvo, incluso si para ello debía alejarla de él y no volver a verla nunca más.

-"No te preocupes" –murmuro en su oído con voz suave y dulce, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda-. "No va sucederme nada."

Hermione se apartó un poco para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-"¿Me lo prometes?"

Harry nunca había hecho una promesa en su vida, no creía ni confiaba en ellas, tal vez porque no confiaba en nadie y eso le hacia sentir que nadie ni nada merecía aquel compromiso. Pero mientras miraba a Hermione, se perdió en la dulzura de sus ojos, y le fue imposible decirle su opinión sobre el tema...

-"Hermione, yo..."

La castaña lo miro con suplica, y él no pudo dejar de notar las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos. No soportaba verla sufrir, y aun menos por él. Por ella era capaz de prometer cualquier cosa.

-"Te lo prometo."

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron con una intensidad que él nunca había visto antes, dejándolo anonado por la hermosura de ellos.

-"Más te vale cumplir con tu promesa, Potter" –repuso tensa, y con una sonrisa que Harry descubrió al instante que no era sincera-. "Vamos, será mejor que empecemos a trabajar rápido, no tenemos tiempo que perder."

O o o o O 

Al cabo de cuatro horas de lectura, solo tenían lo mismo con lo que habían empezado, nada de nada. Harry estaba en el suelo apoyado contra la cama y con el pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre la mesa, con la cabeza ligeramente cansada por los nervios al no encontrar ninguna pista que los ayude a detener a Malfoy. Con un bostezo se estiro y miro el reloj, eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche. A excepción de un breve descanso que Harry había utilizado para sacar a Wolf a dar una rápido paseo y luego meterlo en el auto para que pasase allí toda la noche, no habían interrumpido su tarea en ningún momento.

-"¿Estas bien?" –le pregunto Harry sin levantar la vista del periódico que tenia sobre las rodillas.

-"Maravillosamente bien" –respondió con tono irónico, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió. Recordó que Harry también había trabajado sin parar durante aquellas horas, y que la había tenido que despertar con delicadeza cada vez que la había vencido el sueño, y eso que ella había dormido una siesta de tres horas.

-"¿Porqué no te vas a la cama?" –le propuso Harry con tono suave, levantándose de la cama y acercándose lentamente a ella.

-"No" –respondió-. "Solo me quedan tres periódicos para terminar con esto."

-"¿De qué trata el artículo?" –le pregunto, inclinándose para ojear lo que estaba leyendo.

Ahogando un bostezo, Hermione movió el cuello para aflojar el nudo de tensión que tenia en la nuca.

-"Marcus escribió una serie de artículos sobre diez pinturas de un artista francés del siglo XVII llamado Jacques D'mouton que fueron robadas hace seis años a un conde italiano. Hace unos meses , siete de esas pinturas fueron descubiertas en un almacén de Los Ángeles. Marcus, que se había alegrado mucho de esto, le dedico un artículo a cada pintura. Ahora mismo voy por el tercero de los siete artículos, cuyo cuadro corresponde a _Interludio Carnal_."

-"Me gustaría echarle un vistazo a ése precisamente" –murmuro Harry, besando lentamente el cuello de ella.

A Hermione le precia casi irreal que Harry la deseara tan rápidamente, y así era, y peor aun era que ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad.

-"Ya es demasiado tarde" –susurro-. "Va a ser subastado la semana que viene. A no ser que tengas escondidos veinte millones de euros para comprarlo."

-"En un par de días podría conseguirlos."

Hermione lo miro ceñuda, y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Lo decía enserio? ¿Era capaz de reunir veinte millones de euros en un par de días? Con él nunca podría saber si le estaba tomando el pelo o no. Harry sonrió al ver la cara de disgusto de la muchacha.

-"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Él la miro a los ojos seriamente, y a Hermione le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda. Al instante su rostro se relajo y le sonrió con burla.

-"¡Harry!" –lo reprendió mientras lo empujaba ligeramente con el hombro-. "De verdad... ¿podrías hacer eso?"

-"Sí" –le respondió esquivando por unos instantes su mirada-. "No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero a lo largo de mis años trabajando para el gobierno conocí a mucha gente influyente que me debe muchos favores..."

-"Ohh..." –dijo ella, pensativa y ligeramente asombrado por la revelación.

-"¿Pasa algo?"

-"No, no, no pasa nada" –le dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa en los labios, luego señalo los periódicos que había estado revisando-. "¿Has encontrado algo?"

-"Hay una reseña de un misterioso libro sobre falsificaciones y sobornos. Marcus hizo una critica feroz, mira lo que dijo: _'Los archivos del Departamento de Justicia constituyen una lectura mucho más interesante y completa sobre esos mismos temas.' _Si Malfoy no hubiera matado a tu amigo, estoy segura que más de uno lo deseaba."

-"Marcus era un frustrado social, no soportaba a la sociedad en la que vivía..." –señaló Hermione suspirando-. "Siempre quiso escribir una gran novela sobre historia del arte, pero siempre fue demasiado inseguro para empezarla. Se limitaba a hacer investigaciones que al final nunca lo llevaban a algo concreto."

-"¿Alguna vez lo ayudaste con alguna de esas investigaciones?" –pregunto Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-"Nunca" –respondió Hermione inmediatamente-. "Era muy discreto en ese sentido, pero a menudo lo ayudaba recogiendo archivos e información en la biblioteca o en la Fundación Internacional de Investigación Científica, y a veces en las bases de datos que aparecían en las subastas internacionales. No era nada del otro mundo teniendo en cuenta el trabajo que hacia."

-"¿Dijiste que Marcus usaba personalmente las computadoras de la biblioteca para sus investigaciones, no?"

-"Sí... A veces, incluso, utilizaba el mío, pero él guardaba todo en sus propios disquetes. Y todo lo que quedaba grabado en el disco duro de la computadora se borraba al cabo de una semana. Precisamente borre toda la información que había guardada en las computadoras públicas el día anterior al que se suponía que me iba a ir de vacaciones a México."

-"¿Estas segura que no dejo ningún disquete en tus manos o en la biblioteca?"

-"Sí, estoy segura" –respondió, mientras se apretaba los ojos con las manos-. "No había ninguno en mi oficina. Marcus no tenia familia, ni amigos, yo era lo único que tenia... un día uno de sus compañeros de trabajo me entregó los objetos personales que tenia en su oficina, no había nada raro ni sospechoso. Si hubiera conservado los disquetes en alguna parte, Malfoy los hubiera encontrado antes de que cayeran en mis manos."

-"No necesariamente" –repuso Harry-. "Eso es precisamente lo que le preocupa a Malfoy: que Marcus te dejara algo que lo incrimine mucho antes de que él actuara."

-"Pero no lo hizo" –protesto ella-. "Yo no se nada."

-"Quizás si lo sepas, aunque no seas conciente de ello" –comento él pensativo-. S"eguiremos trabajando en esto luego de que duermas un poco."

-"No puedo..."

-"Sin replicas" –la tomo del brazo, acercándola a la cama-. "Los dos tenemos que descansar un poco."

-"Eres un dictador" –bromeó Hermione, mientras la acostaba en el colchón junto a él. Al ver que Harry se disponía a sacarle la camiseta, protesto divertida:- "¡Creí que querías descansar!"

-"¡Estoy durmiendo!" –repuso él, cerrando los ojos.

-"Así que eres sonámbulo..." –se burlo ella mientras empezaba a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Harry no contesto por un momento. Con el aliento contenido, se limito a disfrutar de la caricia de los labios de Hermione sobre su pecho desnudo, y sus dedos desabrochando el cierre del pantalón, hasta que al fin pregunto:

-"¿Un qué?"

-"Ya sabes, un sonámbulo, alguien que camina en sueños..." –le contestó mientras lentamente le bajaba el pantalón.

-"Yo a esto no lo llamaría caminar..." –repuso él con voz ronca, escondiendo su rostro en los pechos de la mujer.

-"¿Y cómo lo llamarías?" –le pregunto Hermione, y río suavemente al ver la manera en que respondía a su pregunta, gruñéndole suavemente al oído mientras mordisqueaba su cuello.

A los pocos minutos el deseo los consumió, volviéndolos a privar de todo razonamiento, haciendo que todo a su alrededor dejara de existir.

Y al final, exhaustos y satisfechos, cayeron rendidos uno en brazos del otro, quedándose dormidos casi inmediatamente.

**O o o o O**

"**_Se encontraba en el borde de un barranco, rodeada de oscuridad. _**

_**Ocultas en la negrura de la noche las serpientes se deslizaban sigilosas a su alrededor, siseando cada vez más fuerte, rodeando sus tobillos y enroscándose en sus piernas, rodeandosu cuerpo por completo... **_

_**Intentaba moverse, correr, huir, pero su cuerpo se negaba a moverse, lo sentía frió y duro..**_

_**El alivio la invadió cuando vio que Harry se acercaba corriendo con una mano estirada hacia ella, y llamándola a gritos...**_

_**Pero cuando vio que Harry se encontraba a punto de llegar un silbido agudo y profundo llenaba todo el lugar, y Harry casi estrepitosamente al suelo. Malfoy aparecía detrás de él, mirándola con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos entrecerrados. **_

_**Ella intentaba gritar, llamaba a Harry, pedía ayuda, pero su voz no salía de su garganta, las serpientes la apretaban cada vez más, apenas si podía respirar. **_

_**Malfoy se acercaba... caminaba lentamente hacia ella riéndose de sus infructuosos intentos de pedir ayuda, ella lo miro a los ojos y veía que eran rojos... rojos... rojos... rojos como la sangre... como la sangre que rodeaba a Harry... de golpe escuchaba otro silbido igual al anterior, gritos y llantos llenaban su cabeza, no veía nada, todo estaba oscuro... negro"**_

Con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente, Hermione se sentó en la cama bruscamente. Tenia dificultades para respirar, tenia la frente llena de sudor, y las mejillas llenas de lagrimas. Cuando se paso las manos por el pelo vio que le temblaban.

"_Una pesadilla. Fue solo una pesadilla"_, pensó Hermione angustiada. Solo había sido un mal sueño, solo eso.

Pero le había parecido tan real... estremecida, se arropó bajo las mantas y buscó el abrazo de Harry.

¡No estaba, se había ido! Lo llamó suavemente, pensando que podía estar en el baño. Silencio. El reloj marcaban las cuatro y cuarto. Salto de la cama, corrió a la ventana y levanto la persiana. El auto no estaba, y Wolf tampoco. Cuando encendió la luz, vio una nota sobre la mesa.

'_NO QUERIA DESPERTARTE, PRECIOSA. A LAS CINCO TENGO QUE RECOGER UN FAX PROCEDENTE DE WASHINGTON, ESPERO ESTAR DE VUELTA PARA LAS SIETE. TRAERE MÁS PERIÓDICOS. CUIDATE, HARRY.'_

Hermione gimió en voz alta, todavía le quedaban un montón de diarios por leer. Se despabilo con una ducha de agua fría y se puso el suéter blanco y el pantalón marrón que Harry le había comprado el día anterior. Luego, con un suspiro resignado, se sentó en la cama para proseguir con la lectura de los artículos de las siete pinturas recuperadas de Jacques D'mouton.

Marcus empezaba uno de los artículos con la descripción del cuadro: _"La seducción susurraba en sus ojos, la pasión florecía en su esbelto cuerpo, como una flor a la espera de ser cortada...", _Hermione siguió leyendo, entretenida por la interpretación que hacia Marcus del cuadro, _"...Pero esta pintura, 'La doncella Callada', junto con 'Retrato de una damisela' y 'Damas a la espera', constituyen tres obras maestras, tres damas que permanecerán a la espera de que los dioses del Arte se encarguen de hacerles justicia castigando a sus secuestradores..."_

Hermione experimento una extraña y abrumadora sensación, miro fijamente el artículo. Damas... espera... damas... Esas palabras no paraban de resonar en mente.

_**"Mis damas me están esperando..."**_

Eso era lo que había dicho Malfoy aquella noche en las montañas cuando estaba hablando con sus hombres. Ella se lo había mencionado a Harry cuando recobro la memoria, pero había creído que se refería a mujeres reales no a... pinturas.

Él corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente. Malfoy había robado las pinturas, había robado a las "tres damas" que restantes de la colección de D'mouton, tenia que ser eso. Marcus debió haber descubierto algo en sus investigaciones, y cuando Malfoy se entero decidió asesinarlo.

Pero no había pruebas ni evidencia alguna sobre eso. Utilizando las computadoras de la biblioteca Marcus había descubierto algo, y ella tenia que averiguar que. Los archivos de las maquinas debían estar borrados, pero los de la máquina principal que estaba en su despacho no, existía la posibilidad que metiéndose en los archivos de esta pudiera ver las páginas que había visitado Marcus en la red sobre el tema. Si lo conseguía, podría conseguir la misma información que descubrió Marcus y que incriminaba al FBI.

Era una posibilidad muy remota, pero era la única disponible. Además siempre que hubiera una computadora de por medio estaba segura que no tendría problema en conseguirlo, por fin tantos años pagando cursos de computación darían frutos.

Miró el reloj. Necesitaba llegar a la biblioteca antes de que abriera, mientras no hubiera nadie en ella. No tenia las llaves, pero el vigilante la conocía y la dejaría pasar. Podría copiar todo rápidamente y volver con los datos al hotel para poder analizarlos tranquilamente. Incluso podría estar de vuelta antes de que Harry volviera, pero por si acaso, le escribiría una breve nota explicándole lo sucedido mientras pedía un taxi por teléfono.

Draco Malfoy iba a ir a prisión, se dijo Hermione con expresión decidida. Y ella tenia intención de que fuera por muchos años. Pagaría por lo que le hizo a Marcus y a ella.

_**Continuara...**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Buenas, buenas, mis amigos!

Esta vez si que me excedido en el tiempo de espera, por lo que les pido una GRAN disculpa!

Cómo se habrán dado cuenta el fic esta por llegar a su fin, el misterio de porque mataron a Marcus y porque tanto lió con Hermione se ha resuelto. ¿Alguno de ustedes se imagino esto? (recuerdo que alguien en algún review lo menciono...) ¿Sino que creían que era?¿Qué tal las escenas lemon? Espero que les halla gustado mucho porque lamentablemente han sido las ultimas del fic. Lo se, lo sé, es una lastima... pero igual no pienso dejar de escribirlas nunca! Bueno siempre y cuando, ustedes quieran...

Les voy avisando que el próximo es el último capítulo, y luego vendrá un pequeño epilogo. Para aquellos que tienen problemas cardiacos o demases les recomiendo que antes de leer el próximo se lo planteen seriamente... Además estoy segura que a más de uno les voy a provocar problemas cardiacos luego del ultimo capítulo... jajajaja se que esto va a sonar feito, pero les propongo un trato, si recibo muchos reviews, prometo poner el últimocapítulo dentro de dos semanas... qué dicen? Quiero comentarios de todos! Porfissss! Bueno, solo los que puedan, sino no importa, intentare actualizar tb dentro de dos semanas...

Sin más que comunicar por ahora, les deseo lo mejor. Besos y Cuídense mucho!

Att. Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	14. Capítulo Trece

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche"**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo Trece 

La oficina era pequeña, de un tamaño apenas suficiente como para contener un escritorio, dos archivadores, una máquina de fax y una computadora. No había pintura en las paredes, ni asientos cómodos, ni plantas. Una ventana de cristal antibalas daba al estacionamiento vació de un edificio de oficinas, y un complicado sistema de alarmas garantizaba una completa seguridad, así como una intimidad total.

Harry se apoyo en el respaldo de la silla, y se estiró; con un suspiro de cansancio, apuro el último trago de café y miro sin mirar el montón de carpetas que tenia sobre el escritorio.

Draco Malfoy, treinta y tres años. Agente especial, doce años en el Grupo Especial de Investigaciones. Había trabajado en el departamento de Asistencia Jurídica, Justicia y Asuntos Internos. Como Ron le había dicho, había alcanzado un puesto bastante considerable a base de ascender con excesiva lentitud peldaño a peldaño. Según los archivos que Harry había recibido por fax, parecía como si sus superiores lo hubieran ido promocionando muy a su pesar, reacios a esto. Trece años. ¿Porqué había arriesgado su carrera a esas alturas matando a Marcus e intentando asesinar a Hermione?

Fuera lo que fuese, Marcus había averiguado algo, Malfoy lo había matado y luego había llevado a Hermione a las montañas con la intención de dejar atados todos los cabos. Podrían haber transcurrido semanas antes de que alguien hubiera descubierto su cuerpo, algo con lo que evidentemente Malfoy había contado. Una rueda pinchada y el instinto de Wolf eran los únicos factores que habían contribuido a salvarle la vida a Hermione.

Recordó el estado de Hermione cuando la encontró medio ahogada, casi congelada de frío, y su propia rabia cuando Malfoy entro en escena. Estrujo entre sus dedos el vaso de cartón y lo arrojó a la papelera, con la mandíbula tensa y los ojos entrecerrados de furia pensando en su próximo encuentro con Draco Malfoy.

Hermione aun seguía dormida cuando él había tenido que levantarse de la cama, casi dos horas antes. Después de vestirse en absoluto silencio se había quedado contemplándola, embelesado por su expresión inocente. ¿Cómo pudo habérsele ocurrido que ella era una agente? Demasiados años desconfiando de la gente lo habían convertido en un escéptico, en alguien que no tenia nada ni nadie en quien creer. Y se había esforzado por no cambiar, pero los tiernos ojos de Hermione y su espíritu confiado se le habían metido al alma, en el corazón. Nada en la vida le había resultado más difícil que esto, nunca nada lo había trastornado tanto, porque admitir que estaba locamente enamorado de esa mujer era algo que desencajaba totalmente de su forma de vida.

Era verdad, se había enamorado de ella como un idiota. Pero era un idiota feliz por ella.

¡La amaba!

Ese pensamiento todavía lo hacia sobresaltarse, nunca en su vida creyó poder llegar a sentir algo así por alguien, pero en cierta forma le alegraba sentirlo, porque este amor que tenia dentro suyo y que no podía dejar de sentir le estaba haciendo conocer cosas preciosas. Pero a pesar de todo, sabía que no debía alegrarse demasiado, porque en su momento tendría que dejarla ir.

La rabia lo volvió a asaltar, pero era una rabia muy diferente a la anterior. Era rabia a la idea de tener que separarse de la única mujer que había logrado que su marchito corazón vuelva a saltar de amor, la rabia de tener que separarse de la única mujer que le había interesado, de la única mujer a la que se sentía capaz de amar. Una mujer por la que seria capaz de morir, de sacrificarse en cuerpo y alma, sin con eso aseguraba su bienestar.

Y el hecho de que el día anterior ella misma hubiese intentado hacer lo mismo por él al haberse entregado a Malfoy con tal de protegerlo, lo había dejado profundamente conmovido y abrumado por una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Si por lo menos hubiera una manera, tan solo una sola y remota manera de que...

Pero no la había. La rabia anterior se desintegró para dejar paso a un negro vació en su interior. Ningún agente dejaba su departamento, y no había manera de admitir a Hermione en su mundo.

La máquina de fax se puso a funcionar de nuevo, proporcionándole la respuesta a su anterior pregunta sobre las misiones que Draco Malfoy había realizado en los últimos cinco años. Harry leyó el informe. Su última misión, la que estaba realizando actualmente, tenia que ver con la vigilancia de un empleado de una compañía de seguros sospechoso de traficar obras de arte por todo el mundo.

El ojiverde de golpe se tenso, convencido que no era una simple coincidencia que la misión de Draco Malfoy tuviera relación con el mundo del arte. Rápidamente reviso las ultimas misiones que había realizado en el último año, y su mirada quedo fija al leer un nombre que le hacia tremendamente conocido: _Jacques D'mouton_.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Harry recogió las carpetas, cerro la puerta de la oficina privada y volvió a toda velocidad al hotel.

**O o o o O**

El vigilante nocturno de la biblioteca no solo dejo pasar a Hermione, sino que también le presto algo de dinero para pagar el taxi cuando le contó que se había olvidado la cartera en la casa. Después de tener que soportar un discurso del hombre mayor acerca de los jóvenes que salen a la calle a horas extrañas, subió al tercer piso por las escaleras y entro en la sala de arte. Cuando las puertas dobles se cerraron a su espalda con un sonoro eco, no pudo evitar estremecerse de miedo.

No tenia mucho tiempo, ya casi eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Prefiero no pulsar el interruptor de la luz, pensando que seria mejor que solo el vigilante supiera que se encontraba allí. Los empleados de la limpieza llegarían en torno de las seis, y tenia intención de marcharse mucho antes.

Tragándose el nudo que sentía en la garganta, recorrió a oscuras las altas estanterías y se dirigió a su oficina, que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la gran sala. Conocía perfectamente el camino, así que no tenia la necesidad de andar con una luz. Momentos después cuando entro a su oficina y se sentó frente a su computadora sintió un leve alivio al verse en su ambiente.

La pálida luz de la pantalla no tardo en iluminar tenuemente la pequeña habitación. No conocía los documentos con los que había trabajado Marcus, pero si conseguía encontrar la sucesión de páginas que había visitado podría al menos seguir su ruta por Internet y encontrar la misma evidencia que encontró él. Después de teclear la contraseña, observo las direcciones que aparecían, y los términos que había puesto en los diferentes buscadores: '_Registro de Obras Perdidas_'...'_Fundación Internacional de Investigaciones Artísticas'_...'_Departamento de Justicia'_...

Sintió un estremecimiento de excitación. Ya sabía precisamente lo que estaba buscando, a Jacques D'mouton.

Nada más escribir esas dos palabras, Hermione empezó a guardar todos los archivos que hubiera con información sobre él: sus pinturas robadas, investigaciones diversas, subastas privadas...

Fue examinando los datos conforme los iba imprimiendo. Y cuando las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su lugar empezó a comprender todo lo que había descubierto Marcus, un frío estremecimiento le helo los huesos. Tenia que entregarle rápidamente aquella información a Harry.

Miro el reloj que estaba colgado sobre la pared, las cinco y treinta y cinco, tenia que apurarse... Cinco minutos más tarde recogió todas las hojas que había impreso y las guardo en una carpeta. Ya se disponía a apagar la computadora cuando un suave susurro la sobresalto...

-"Hola, Hermione."

La castaña se quedo paralizada, cerro los ojos presa del pánico, lentamente se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos. La silueta de un hombre se recortaba sobre el umbral de la oficina. Cuando dio un paso adentro de esta, la pálida luz del monitor ilumino su rostro de expresión adusta, y seria.

"_Oh, Dios, no"_, exclamo Hermione para si misma.

Draco Malfoy estaba ahí. La había encontrado.

-"¿Cómo lograste entrar?" –susurro con voz ronca.

-"No ha sido muy difícil convencer al vigilante."

El pánico se paradero de ella, y rezo para que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido al pobre hombre. Detrás de Malfoy, oculto entre las sombras, distinguió otra figura, la de Goyle. No tenia ninguna duda de que Crabbe también estaba cerca. No había nadie a quien pudiese llamar, nadie que pudiera ayudarla.

"_Harry, lo siento tanto, si por lo menos te hubiera esperado..."_

-"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" –pregunto ella, de espaldas a su escritorio.

-"Admito que los perdimos durante un buen tiempo, pero suponíamos que volverías aquí en algún momento. Su amigo, el señor Potter, dispone de bastantes recursos para ser un simple vendedor de seguros. Algo me dice que esconde algo..." –suspiro-. "Pero dado el poco tiempo del que dispongo, me temo que no voy a poder investigar el asunto antes de..". –miró la carpeta que sostenía en las manos y arqueo las cejas-. "Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

"_Tranquila, quédate tranquila."_, se aconsejaba Hermione mientras respondía:

-"Todo termino, Malfoy. La policía vendrá en cualquier momento. Ya saben todo lo que has hecho."

-"Y, exactamente..." –la miro durante un buen rato- "...¿qué es lo que saben?"

-"Que estabas a cargo de la misión cuando las pinturas de Jacques D'mouton fueron recuperadas en un almacén de Los Ángeles. Y que solo informaste sobre el descubrimiento de siete, cuando de hecho eran diez obras las que habían sido robadas. Porque, usted, se quedo con las otras tres en su poder."

-"Los agentes federales" –replico Malfoy, acercándose a ella-, "están obligados a respetar las leyes del país en el que se encuentran. ¿Cómo iba yo a violar un juramento tan sagrado como ése?"

-"Quizás por los doce millones de euros que un coleccionista alemán estaba dispuesto a pagarle por esos cuadros" –Hermione hacia un gran esfuerzo para no dejar de hablar, intentando ganar tiempo-. "Marcus averiguo en el Registro de Obras Perdidas que las tres pinturas de D'mouton no habían sido registradas como robadas, lo que significa que cualquiera puede venderlas en el mercado internacional sin que nadie tuviera idea que era ilegal. Pero Marcus si lo sabía" –continuo, midiendo mentalmente la distancia que la separaba la puerta, pero aunque lograra liberarse de Malfoy, no podía desembarazarse de Goyle-. "Él tenia un especial interés por las pinturas de D'mouton, así que se puso a profundizar en el tema, investigo e hizo muchas preguntas. Y todas las respuestas llevaban a una sola persona... a usted. Y obviamente, usted, Malfoy, al descubrirlo lo asesinó."

-"Una historia muy interesante" –comento el rubio mientras sacaba una pistola del bolsillo interior de su saco-. "Es una pena que nadie más pueda saber este gran descubrimiento que ha hecho tu pobre e idiota amigo, que espero... _no_ descanse en paz."

-"Ya te dije que la policía esta enterada..." –horrorizada, miro fijamente el arma.

-"Eres una mentirosa incorregible, Hermione" –repuso Malfoy, suspirando-. "Vos no habrías ido a la policía sin contar con alguna prueba. Y quiero darte las gracias por el trabajo que acabas de tomarte al conseguir las pruebas que tenes en las manos... para mí. Esto me facilita mucho las cosas para poder borrar bien mis huellas."

-"Nunca vas a salir bien de esta" –replicó Hermione, disgustada con el temblor que resultaba evidente en su voz.

-"Por supuesto que sí. El taxista que te trajo hasta acá se ha mostrado muy dispuesto a colaborar con el FBI. Ya envié a mis hombres para que vayan al hotel y se encarguen del señor Potter" –sonrió y miro por encima del hombro a Goyle-. "Una joven violada y asesinada cuando estaba trabajando sola en medio de la madrugada... Eso es algo que sucede muy a menudo, ¿no?."

"_¡Harry! ¡Oh, Dios mío, no!"_, exclamo en silencio Hermione, presa del pánico. Lo sorprenderían desprevenido y lo matarían. Tenia que avisarle. ¿Pero cómo? Malfoy iba a matarla allí mismo...

Sintió que se le debilitaban las rodillas ante ese pensamiento. Miro el rostro de Malfoy, brillante como una fantasmagórica máscara blanca. Echando un vistazo al monitor de la computador que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de repente que la única luz que había en toda la sala procedía de la pantalla. La CPU estaba bajo el escritorio, al lado de sus pies.

Era una posibilidad arriesgada, pero no tenia otra elección. Agarrando la carpeta con una sola mano, cayó de rodillas ante Malfoy.

-"¡Por favor, no me mates!" –grito desesperada, para intentar distraerlo mientras deslizaba la otra mano bajo el escritorio, hacia la toma de corriente-. "Por favor, no le diré nada a nadie. ¡Haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa! ¡Pero por favor, no me mates!

Cuando palpo con los dedos el cable, tiró de él de un movimiento rápido y de golpe todo quedo en una insoldable oscuridad. Malfoy maldijo en voz alta, y Hermione lo sintió moverse hacia ella, pero saltó a un lado y lo esquivó. Luego corrió hacia la puerta.

-"¡Encontra el interruptor de la luz!" –oyó que Malfoy le gritaba a Goyle furioso-. "¡No la dejes escapar! ¡Matala!"

Era como si todo estuviese sucediendo de nuevo, igual que aquella primera noche en las montañas. Podía sentir el retumbar de la sangre en sus sienes, y los gritos de Malfoy retumbaban en sus oídos. Pero no permitiría que lastimaran a Harry. ¡Eso jamás! Se pregunto en dónde estaría. ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde para ayudarlo?¿Y sí él ya...? ¡No! Se obligó a desechar de su mente ese horrible pensamiento, negándose a aceptar aquella posibilidad. Tenia que tranquilizarse, pensar, razonar...

Contaba con la ventaja de conocer perfectamente la biblioteca. Había diez largas filas de estanterías, divididas por un pasillo y varias mesas y sillas cerca de la puerta de salida. Tendría que orientarse por el laberinto de estanterías y encontrar la salida. Pero sabía que Malfoy o Goyle la estarían esperando allí, además Crabbe estaba en alguna parte del exterior de la biblioteca. Nunca podría sortearlos a todos. La única salida estaba en la esquina opuesta y llevaba a la sala de historia, con lo que se alejaba aun más de la salida.

Goyle y Malfoy seguían gritándose entre sí, y Hermione podía oír el ruido de los libros al caer de los estantes. No disponía de mucho tiempo antes de que Goyle encontrara el interruptor de la luz.

-"Hermione" –Malfoy siseó su nombre, y la castaña se dio cuenta que estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella-. "Sabes que no puedes escapar. No me lo pongas tan difícil, ¿sí, nena?"

Conteniendo el aliento , Hermione continuó andando hasta el final de la fila de estantes, luego tomo un libro ligero y lo lanzó por encima de las estanterías tan lejos como pudo. En seguida, cuando escucho los pasos apresurados de sus perseguidores, se quitó los zapatos, se los puso bajo el brazo y corrió hasta la puerta que comunicaba con la sala de historia.

Malfoy y Goyle todavía seguían gritando, buscando a la vez el interruptor de la luz y a Hermione.

"_Solo unos metros más..."_, se dijo la chica muy nerviosa. Si conseguía cruzar el umbral, podría bajar por la escalera trasera del piso principal, y desde allí llamar a la policía por el teléfono público que había frente a la biblioteca. Bajo sus pies sentía el suelo fresco y resbaladizo, haciendo que su paso fuera torpe y lento. Ya casi llegaba a la puerta...

De repente las luces de la sala se encendieron.

-"¡Quieta!"

Hermione se detuvo, no había un solo lugar en dónde pudiera esconderse. Malfoy se acercó a ella furioso, sin dejar de apuntarla con su arma. Hermione lo miraba a los ojos desafiante, como retándolo a que disparara.

-"Encárgate vos" –le ordeno a Goyle, que se encontraba unos metros atrás de él con una mano sobre el interruptor de la luz que estaba al lado de las puertas dobles de la sala-. "Se que es algo que venís deseando desde esa noche."

Una tensa sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Goyle. Retirando la mano del interruptor dio un paso hacia Hermione, sin despegar su lujuriosa mirada de la figura de la castaña.

En el instante que Goyle llego a dar un solo paso las puertas de la sala se abrieron de golpe. Un figura negra embistió a Goyle con la velocidad de un rayo, derribándolo; luego se volvió hacia el rubio, y dándole una patada en la mano lo desarmo.

-"¡HARRY!" –grito Hermione, aliviada de verlo con vida, pero de inmediato volvió a gritar al ver que Goyle se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia el ojiverde con el puño levantado.

Harry se volvió con rapidez para propinarle un puñetazo entre los ojos que lo tumbo inmediatamente al suelo, inconsciente.

-"¿Quién diablos es usted?" –le pregunto Malfoy con los ojos entrecerrados por la rabia.

-"Un simple agente de seguros" –dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa-. P"ero solo en sentido figurado, claro. Me temo que no podría hacerle una póliza ni aunque quisiera" –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, pero poniéndose serio de golpe, continuo:- D"espués de que los tribunales se encarguen de usted, Malfoy, me temo que no tendrá mucho futuro por delante... ¿Estas bien, Hermione?"

La joven quería correr hacia él, arrojarse a sus brazos, pero las piernas se negaban a obedecerle.

-"Crabbe, todavía esta por ahí, en alguna parte, no podras con los tres juntos Potter..."

-"Ah sí, mi viejo amigo Crabbe. Ya nos hemos saludado."

-"Fue Malfoy quien robo las pinturas" –dio Hermione, ansiosa-. "Marcus lo descubrió y por eso lo mataron."

-"Lo sé" –repuso Harry mientras alejaba con el pie la pistola de Malfoy, para que no se le ocurriera intentar alcanzarla-. "Hice una pequeña investigación por mi cuenta."

-"Nosotros también."

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al ver aparecer en el umbral a un hombre alto y fuerte, vestido con ropa negra, de cabello corto y pelirrojo. Su intensa mirada azul abarco toda la sala sin perder un solo detalle. Tras él un grupo de seis hombres se quedaron en espera de instrucciones.

-"Hey, Weasly" –lo saludo Harry, con una sonrisa torcida y las cejas levantadas-, "llegas un poquito tarde, ¿no te parece?"

-"La próxima vez no me llames a mi casa en medio de la madrugada para que llegue al otro lado de la ciudad en cinco minutos, _Potter_" –le respondió el pelirrojo con la misma mueca.

-"¿Qué paso con el _'Siempre Listo'_, Ron?" –dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-"¿Este es nuestro hombre?" –pregunto Ron con la mirada fija en Malfoy, ignorando el comentario del moreno.

-"Soy un agente del FBI" –respondió el aludido-. "Usted esta interfiriendo con un caso federal, y el castigo a eso..."

-"Ahórrate toda esa basura, Malfoy" –lo interrumpió Harry-. "Llévate a este hombre fuera de mi vista ya, Ron. Estoy a punto de perder lo último que me queda de control..."

El pelirrojo ordeno a sus agentes que se lo llevaran, pero Goyle de repente se abalanzo sobre Harry, golpeándolo en un costado y haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Los agentes entonces se ocuparon de Goyle dejando sin vigilancia a Malfoy, que salto al suelo para recoger el arma, rodó por uno de sus lados y apunto.

-"¡ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA, PERRA!" –fuera de sí el rubio apunto a Hermione, pero en el momento del disparo un par de agentes se lanzaron sobre Malfoy impidiéndolo, mientras Harry tiraba a Hermione al piso quedando él parado ante ella. Malfoy en un ataque de rabia logro que el arma se disparara. Al momento sonó otro disparo, era del arma de Ron, que tuvo como blanco el entrecejo de Malfoy.

Todo pareció como si fuera en cámara lenta, el disparo dio de lleno en el costado de Harry. Este se tambaleo perdiendo el poco equilibrio que le quedaba cayendo de rodillas frente a la chica. Hermione desesperada se arrodillo a su altura y le tomo el rostro.

-"¡Harry! ¡Dios mío, por favor, Harry!" –decía ella angustiada al ver la cantidad de sangre que salía de la herida-. "Harry, por favor aguanta..."

-"Her...Hermio-ne... yo.. yo... –Harry la miro a los ojos, con su mano llena de sangre acaricio la mejilla de la castaña, sentia que poco a poco iba perdiendo el sentido- "... Gracias, Hermione, yo te, yo..."

-"¡No, Harry, ahora no!" –grito desesperada la castaña, ya sin poder evitar que sus rostro se llenara de lagrimas.

-"Tiene que ser ahora, Herrr-mione... perdona por no cumm-plirr la proo-messa..." -la voz de Harry cada vez era más suave, y ella apenas si lograba escucharlo-" ... yo-oo te... Te amo, preciosa."

Y con una suave sonrisa los ojos de Harry se fueron cerrando de a poco, perdiendo el conociemiento.

Hermione chillo desesperada al ver que Harry se desplomaba en el suelo entre medio de un gran charco de sangre.

-"¡HARRY!"

**O o o o O**

Se respiraba un denso olor a antiséptico en los corredores del hospital. Un médico vestido de verde estudiaba un grafico mientras caminaba por el pasillo apenas iluminado por una débil luz; Hermione lo observaba nerviosa cuando lo veía desaparecer de tanto en tanto por las puertas que comunicaban con el quirófano. Durante las últimas cuatro horas había intentado varias veces abrir esa puerta, para por lo menos hablar con alguien que pudiera decirle que pasaba con Harry. Y cada vez que había intentado entrar, un vigilante la había interceptado del otro lado para decirle, educada pero firmemente, que no había ninguna noticia nueva y que tendría que seguir esperando en el pasillo.

Las enfermeras se habían mostrado igual de educadas, a la vez que herméticas, y Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Ron desde que se llevo a Harry en la ambulancia. Uno de los otros agentes la había acompañado al hospital, para luego desaparecer sin dar ninguna explicación.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas de eso, y se estaba volviendo loca de la angustia.

La pesadilla se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Malfoy forcejeando con los agentes, Harry tirándola al piso y poniéndose frente a ella, un disparo, las palabras de Harry... y el eco de su propio grito resonando en sus oídos sin cesar.

Malfoy había dejado de existir, y Harry estaba tendido en una mesa de operaciones luchando por su vida.

Todo esto no podía ser real, era imposible. Después de todo por lo que habían pasado... se negaba a creer que no fuera a recuperarse. Él tenia que hacerlo.

Hermione no podía perderlo. Lo amaba demasiado para poder soportar el pensamiento de una vida sin Harry, incluso aunque su mundo no la incluyese a ella, necesitaba saber que estaba vivo.

Se incorporó de inmediato con el corazón latiéndole acelerado al ver que un médico salía del quirófano, y aparentemente se acercaba a ella. Pero paso de largo para dirigirse a una pareja que estaba al fondo del pasillo. Abatida, Hermione volvió a derrumbarse en su asiento, parpadeando varias veces para no derramar más lagrimas.

Oyó entonces un murmullo de voces a lo lejos y el sonido de teléfonos y sirenas sonando a lo lejos. Ya no podía permanecer ahí sentado esperando por más tiempo. Tambaleándose ligeramente, se levantó y se dirigió hacia las puertas que comunicaban al quirófano. Cuando las abrió el vigilante apareció de nuevo, impidiéndole la entrada.

-"Va a tener que dispararme o arrestarme para detenerme" –declaro Hermione con un tono sorprendentemente calmo, mirándolo fijamente-. "Porque voy a pasar y no me iré hasta que hable con alguien."

El vigilante empezó a discutir, pero Hermione paso de largo delante de él, e incluso lo empujo al ver que intentaba tomarla del brazo. Al llegar al corredor interior, entro en la primera habitación que vio, estaba vacía. Entró luego a la contigua, ignorando los gritos del vigilante, y vio a una mujer que estaba fregando el piso.

Ya se disponía a dirigirse a la tercera habitación cuando la puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento, dando paso a la imponente figura de Ron. Hermione alcanzó a ver en su interior a un equipo de médicos, sin las mascarillas y consultando unos papeles. Todos se volvieron para mirarla.

-"Señorita Granger..."

-"Voy a entrar" –le advirtió fríamente la joven.

-"Hermione..." –Ron la agarró entonces de los brazos, mientras que una enfermera cerraba la puerta.

-"¡Maldita sea...!" –exclamo la castaña, rechazándolo con lagrimas en los ojos-. "¡No pueden impedirme que lo vea!"

-"Hermione..." –le dijo Ron con tono suave, agarrándola de los hombros-. "Lo siento mucho."

Un frió terror se apoderó de ella. Lo miro fijamente, intentando pronunciar alguna palabra, palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

Vacilando, Ron indicó con los ojos la habitación que estaba a su espalda, y luego volvió a mirar a Hermione. Mantenía la mandíbula muy tensa, la boca era una dura y fría línea, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes, como si quisiera contener las lagrimas.

-"Se nos ha ido, Hermione. Harry, él..." –Ron cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente-. "De verdad lo siento mucho, Hermione, los médicos no pudieron hacer nada. El disparo dio de lleno en el hígado y la hemorragia interna y los daños eran demasiados..."

-"No entiendo..." –dijo ella empezando a temblar ligeramente.

-"Harry... él murió, Hermione."

Con oír esas palabras, de repente todo se volvió oscuro a su alrededor, él se había ido.

_**Continuara: Epilogo...**_

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola a todos! Se que esta vez me excedí con el retraso pero le pido una muy gran disculpa, se que no viene el caso pero la verdad tuve algunos problemas personales, además de tener que dedicarle mucho tiempo al estudio, lo que me dejaba con poco y nada de tiempo libre. Espero que a pesar del tiempo pasado disculpen mi retraso.

Pasando al fic, bueno... qué les puedo decir? Se que tal vez algunos me quieren matar, otros tal vez ya se imaginaban este desenlace en la historia, pero ¿qué opinan del final? ("_Pregunta tonta, obvio que no les gusta_" –piensa la autora XD) Me sugieren algo...? Jejeje no se preocupen que dentro de poco pienso subir un pequeño epilogo así que estén atentos, y lo más seguro (no prometo nada ) es que en unos días suba el próximo H&Hr, bueno siempre y cuando los resultados que den este último capítulo y el epilogo sean fructíferos...

Les agradezco cada uno de sus reviews y e-mails, créanme que cada uno de ellos fueron los que me ayudaron a volver a ponerme las pilas al cien y volver a escribir, y espero que en esta ocasión vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

Se despide con un gran beso, su fiel amiga

Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


	15. Capítulo Catorce ll Epilogo ll

**Diclaimer:** obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen, son de JK y aunque ya me harte de pedírselos como regalo de Navidad, no cambia de opinión… si alguien me da a Harry, Sirius o James, le estaré eternamente agradecida

**Advertencia:** En este fic pueden llegar a suceder algunas escenas lemon, léanlo bajo su responsabilidad, Okis?

**Síntesis:** El agente Potter sé encontró casualmente a una mujer herida, medio ahogada e inconsciente, que al parecer se llamaba Hermione y había perdido la memoria. Él dudaba de la veracidad de la historia de esa mujer… pero algo en su interior le decía que aunque ella no era peligrosa, no podía dejar de desconfiar… más que nada porque estaba haciendo que todo a su alrededor fuera un torbellino de dudas que no sabia como manejar…

"**Amor de Medianoche."**

Por Lady Verónica Black.

**(Reeditado)**

**Epílogo**

Wolf levantó la cabeza, atento al sonido de la cortadora de césped que se oía al otro lado de la puerta, y a la risa de los niños que jugaban a la pelota en la calle. La brisa mecía las cortinas de la ventana del salón, y Hermione reconoció de inmediato el olor a hierba recién cortada.

"_La vida continua",_ pensó con un gesto sombrío mientras miraba la taza de té que sostenía en sus manos. La gente seguía durmiendo, comiendo, jugando y cortando el césped del jardín. Pero en su vida ya no había ni color, ni claridad, ni coherencia. Cada segundo, cada minuto era como arena deslizándose entre sus dedos.

Apenas podía creer que hubieran transcurrido ya tres meses. El tiempo para ella ya no tenia sentido, era lo mismo una hora, un día o un mes. El sol se levantaba, y se ponía; el cielo se oscurecía, y se llenaba de luz. Le daba completamente igual todo. Incluso el equipaje que había preparado para su viaje a México seguía en donde lo había dejado la primera vez, en medio del salón, hace ya casi cuatro meses. Podría deshacerlo, o no... Simplemente no le importaba.

No le habían permitido asistir al funeral. _"Precauciones de seguridad"_, le había dicho Ron. También le había advertido que volvería a ponerse en contacto con ella, aunque todavía no lo había hecho. Hermione lo seguía llamando al teléfono que Harry le había dado aquel día en la cueva, pero era como si ese teléfono nunca hubiera existido. Luego había llamado a seis agencias federales y en ninguna habían podido darle razón sobre Ronald Weasly. Había leído en el diario un pequeño artículo sobre la recuperación de las tres pinturas de Jacques D'mouton, pero en ningún sitio había leído sobre un agente del FBI corrupto llamado Draco Malfoy, y mucho menos sobre el tiroteo en la biblioteca.

Era como si nada de aquello nunca hubiera pasado. Si no hubiera sido por Wolf, Hermione habría pensado que todo había sido un sueño. Cerro los ojos y emitió un tembloroso suspiro.

Pero no había sido un sueño, había sido real. Demasiado real. Tan real como el dolor que le desgarraba el corazón a todo momento.

Sin embargo, había otra realidad esperanzadora que le daba fuerzas para seguir adelante. Estaba embarazada.

Sonriendo suavemente, deslizo su mano por su vientre ligeramente abultado. Iba a tener un hijo de Harry. Las lagrimas le nublaron la vista con una mezcla de dolor y felicidad. Dolor porque Harry nunca lo conocería, y felicidad porque llevaba en su interior una parte de su ser, un recuerdo del amor de ambos. Un recuerdo de su amor que siempre amaría y veneraría.

No le preocupaba ser una madre soltera. Afortunadamente su abuela le había legado un fondo de inversiones, así que el dinero no era un problema. Y después de haberse enfrentado a Draco Malfoy y sus hombres, nunca más volvería a sentir miedo de algo. Harry le había enseñado a ser fuerte, a luchar y no dejarse vencer. Y eso seria algo que le enseñaría a sus hijos. Si, hijos, porque no solo había sido bendecida con uno solo, sino que con dos, iba a tener mellizos.

Dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa para dirigirse al dormitorio, donde se vistió para acudir a su cita con el médico. Ese día quería presentar buen aspecto, incluso se había comprado un vestido que sabía que a Harry le hubiera encantado. Ese día él estaría en su corazón y en su alma. Siempre la acompañaría.

Acababa de ponerse las sandalias a juego con el vestido rosa cuando oyó a Wolf gruñir ligeramente. El timbre de la puerta hizo que el animal empezara a ladrar furioso. Después de terminar de cepillar su cabello, Hermione agarro a Wolf del collar y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con dos hombres vestidos de negro, y con gafas de cristales ahumados. No conocía sus nombres, pero sabia quienes eran.

Agentes.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza. Aspiro lenta y profundamente, se negaba a que la vieran alterada por su presencia. El más bajo de los dos, de cabello corto y castaño, le enseño su identificación y la de su compañero. Eran los agentes, Walters y Fosters.

-"Señorita Granger" –dijo el agente Walters-, "le agradecería que nos acompañara. Hay un asunto pendiente en la central que requiere de su atención."

La histeria empezó a ser presa a Hermione. ¿Un asunto pendiente? Había perdido al único hombre que había amado, ¿y ellos se preocupaban por aclarar un asunto pendiente? Consideró mucho la posibilidad de soltar a Wolf y dejar que esos dos hombres fueran su desayuno, pero luego lo desecho, no quería que al pobre animal le diera indigestión.

-"Agente Walters" –le dijo con voz fría y tensa que no reconoció como propia-. "Hace cuatro meses tres agentes vinieron a buscarme, me pidieron que los acompañara para resolver una asunto pendiente y luego intentaron asesinarme. Deme una muy buena razón para que me vaya con ustedes."

El hombre se movió incomodo, y se volvió para mirar el coche azul que estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y vio que el cristal ahumado de la parte trasera se bajaba lentamente.

Era Ron.

La joven sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ron era el único lazo que tenia con Harry. La única persona que podría contarle cosas sobre el padre de sus hijos. Era la única persona en la que Harry había confiado.

Metió a Wolf dentro de la casa y tomo su bolso.

-"Volveré pronto, pequeño" –abrazó al animal-. "Vigila la casa por mi mientras tanto, ¿sí?" –cuando entro en el vehículo y se sentó al lado de Ron, le comento mirándolo fijamente-: "Pareces sorprendentemente real para ser un hombre que no existe."

-"¿Qué significa eso?" –le pregunto el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que le indicaba a Forstes que pusiera en marcha el auto. El agente Walters abordaron otro vehículo que también estaba estacionado frente a la casa de Hermione.

-"He estado llamando a todo el mundo para intentar dar contigo, pero parece que nadie te conoce, es como si no existieras."

-"Hemos tenido que reorganizar todo. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en volver a ponerme en contacto contigo."

-"Si vuelves a decirme que lo sientes..." –replicó ella, controlando apenas su voz-" ... te juro que te pegaré."

Ron la miro sorprendido, y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-"De acuerdo, entendí el mensaje."

-"¿A dónde vamos?" –le pregunto Hermione.

-"A un lugar seguro en el que podamos hablar tranquilos" –respondió mecánicamente mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su camisa gris-. "No esta muy lejos de aquí."

-"Ya me conozco esa canción."

-"Se lo que estas pensando, Hermione. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a no confiar en mí."

-"No tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me siento" –susurró y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para contener las lagrimas.

-"Tienes razón, no lo sé..." –repuso Ron en voz baja-. "Me disculparía contigo, pero preferirías que no me pegues."

Hermione le sonrió débilmente, pero desde ahí no volvieron a hablar. Tardaron unos quince minutos en salir de la autopista para dirigirse a un centro industrial situado en el Valle de San Fernando. La joven distinguió un pequeño aeropuerto privado detrás del gran almacén junto al cual el agente Walters estaciono el auto.

Una avioneta rugió sobre sus cabezas cuando Ron le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

-"Aquí es" –grito para hacerse oír por encima del ruido, señalando el almacén.

Había cuatro avionetas dentro del edificio, y unas oficinas en la parte trasera. Ron la tomo del brazo y la guió hasta el primer despacho. Cuadros de aviones y helicópteros decoraban las paredes de madera del lugar.

-"¿Porqué no te sientas?" –le preguntó el pelirrojo señalándole un par de sillas que había frente a un escritorio de caoba.

Hermione se volvió para mirarlo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-"No me quiero sentar. Quiero que me contestes unas cuantas preguntas, Ron. Me lo debes."

-"Te debo mucho más que eso, Hermione" –repuso él en tono sincero-. "Pero primero tienes que sentarte."

-"Te dije que no quiero sentarme. Quiero que me cuentes de que trata esto, ya."

-"Creo que lo mejor será que te sientes, Hermione" –dijo de repente una voz a su espalda.

La joven se quedo helada al instante, los labios le comenzaron a temblar para luego dar paso a unos cuantos sollozos, las piernas apenas si lograban sostenerla de los nervios, y los ojos eran dos acuarios llorosos y brillantes.

"_Dios mío, no puede ser... no puede ser, Dios, no... estoy soñando... Dios mío, eso no puede ser..."_

El corazón le latía salvajemente en el pecho. Respirando profundamente y conteniendo el aliento, se volvió con lentitud.

...Haa-rry...

...Harry...

La habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor, y Ron tuvo que sostenerla para que no cállese al suelo. El moreno rápidamente se acerco y la tomo entres sus brazos, para luego sentarla con delicadeza en la silla más cercana. Ron lentamente haciéndole una seña al ojiverde salió de la habitación.

Harry. Era realmente él.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente, se sentía incapaz de hablar. Estaba vivo... Maravillosa, e increíblemente vivo. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas, Harry se arrodillo frente a ella.

-"No... no estaa-aas... no estas muerto."

-"No, Hermione, no lo estoy." –dijo él mientras sonreía lentamente y le quitaba un par de lagrimas del rostro-. "Estoy tan vivo como vos y Ron"

-"¿Pero cómo?¿Qué...?"

Harry la interrumpió besándola profundamente, de forma apasionada. Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza, todavía temiendo creer que aquello no era un sueño más. Al instante se separaron, y Hermione tomo su rostro entre las manos, asaltada por la necesidad de tocarlo, de confirmar que era verdad, que no era un sueño, paso los brazos por su cuello y lo abrazo con fuerza, presionando su cuerpo al de ella.

Harry quedamente gruño y la aparto unos centímetros.

-"Perdona, es que aun no estoy completamente bien... a veces la herida me duele un poco..." –dijo él, bajando la vista a su costado.

-"Malfoy te disparo." –susurro ella.

-"El muy desgraciado logro hacerme mucho daño con solo un disparo, gracias a dios aunque fue un tiro mortal, logre salvarme. Pero necesite de mucho tiempo para recuperarme..." –al ver la cara de preocupación que ponía la chica añadió-. "Pero no te preocupes estaré perfectamente bien en un par de semanas más."

Harry observo la gama de emociones que pasaron por el rostro de Hermione. Incredulidad, alivio, y un sentimiento que había temido no volver a ver. Amor. Lo veía todo allí, todo lo que ansiaba y podría llegar a tener.

De repente ella se aparto de él furiosa.

-"¡Me mentiste!"

-"No exactamente... Ron bueno, él te dijo que Harry había muerto... en no quiso decir que _yo_ había muerto sino que _'el agente Harry Potter'_ había muerto, lo cual era cierto. Tan pronto como terminaron la operación me trasladaron a un hospital privado. He estado internado todo este tiempo."

-"Me dejaste pensar por tres meses que estabas muerto..." –replicó ella, enojada-. "¿Tienes idea del daño que me has provocado? ¿¡Sabes como la he pasado estos tres meses creyendo que habías muerto?"

-"Lo siento, Hermione.. yo..."

-"Si alguien más vuelve a decirme, 'lo siento', yo..."

Harry sonrió y continuo con su explicación

-"Durante las primeras semanas estuve bajo sedantes muy fuertes, y cuando logre recobrar la lucidez y pude preguntarle a Ron sobre ti ya había pasado casi un mes. Ron me contó que te había hecho creer que yo había... Que vos creías que había muerto."

-"Fue mucho más que creer que habías muerto, Harry" –replicó la castaña desesperada y furiosa-. "Yo creí que me moría de dolor, no entiendo como pudieron jugar con algo así, como pudieron jugar así conmigo y con..."

Harry la interrumpió, la abrazo muy fuerte, y la beso apasionadamente. Necesitaba besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentirla cerca, saborearla...

-"Tienes razón en estar enojada... Pero Ron solo estaba haciendo lo que tenia que hacer. Tenia que sacarme de ese hospital discretamente, sin que nadie se enterara, y tenia que ocultar el incidente con Malfoy, no solo porque un agente secreto del gobierno estaba involucrado sino porque el FBI quería encargarse por si mismo del asunto."

-"Creí que habías muerto" –replicó Hermione con voz temblorosa y los ojos llenos de lagrimas-. "Quería morirme..."

Harry la abrazó más fuerte, dejando que la mujer llorara en su hombro mientras suavemente le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda. Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando vio que se tranquilizaba, le dio un beso en la frente y continuó explicándole:

-"Cuando estaba en la mesa de operaciones, antes de perder por completo la conciencia, solamente podía pensar en ti, solamente podía pensar que si moría nunca más podría verte. Por otro lado, sabía que nunca podría volver a verte si sobrevivía. No quería arriesgar tu vida..." –le recogió un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja-. "Cuando recupere la conciencia y me entere de lo que Ron había hecho comprendí que esa era la única oportunidad, mi única posibilidad de poder llevar una vida normal."

-"¿De que oportunidad hablas?" –Hermione lo miraba sin entender.

-"La de seguir muerto" –respondió con tono suave-. "Excepto para Ron y para ti, por supuesto. Él era la única persona que podía hacerlo. Me costo mucho convencerlo, pero al final cedió..." –la tomo por los hombres, mirándola fijamente-. "Harry Potter esta muerto, Hermione. Pero este hombre que ves aquí, este que te ama con locura, que quiere estar con vos para siempre, que se quiere casar contigo, ese esta vivo."

Cuando por fin asimilo bien sus palabras Hermione lo miro boquiabierta y con los ojos muy abiertos. Con un grito de alegría se lanzo a sus brazos, pero casi de inmediato se apartó asustada.

-"¡Oh, no! ¿Te lastime? Oh, Harry..." –de repente, recordó algo-. "Ni siquiera se como llamarte."

Sonriendo, Harry sacó de su bolsillo un carnet de identidad, y se lo entregó.

-"¡Jack Holmes! –exclamo ella mientras leía.

-"Vos me llamaste 'señor Holmes' una vez, y Ron decidió llamarme 'Jack'. Se que es raro, pero no sabía como ponerme, y justo en se momento le estaba ganando una partida de Black Jack, así que ya ves... Ahora soy Jack Holmes, ¿Crees que podrás soportarlo?"

-"¿Qué si podré soportarlo?" –Hermione necesitaba tocarlo, decirse que estaba vivo y que no era ningún sueño, después de besarlo repetidamente y de abrazarlo, le preguntó-: "¿Y que pasa conmigo? ¿También tendré que cambiarme de nombre?"

-"He estado pensando en eso..." –repuso Harry, sonrojándose ligeramente-. "¿Qué te parece llamarte señora Holmes?"

-"Suena muy bien, pero creo que ese no va a ser el único nombre por el que me van a llamar..."

-"¿Ah, no? ¿Y por cuál más?"

-"Mamá"

Harry se quedó inmóvil, y luego se aparto de ella lentamente.

-"Dentro de seis meses, y son mellizos" –añadió Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

Estupefacto, Harry la miraba son decir nada. ¿Un bebe? No... ¿Dos bebes? ¿Dos bebes de él? ¿Iba a tener dos hijos? Cuando al fin pudo reaccionar la abrazo con mucha fuerza, olvidándose de su herida, más que emocionado.

-"Supongo que esto quiere decir que te alegras" –repuso Hermione cuando al fin Harry dejo de abrazarla.

De repente llamaron a la puerta, era Ron que al verlos de rodillas en el suelo, arqueó una ceja.

-"Hay alguien aquí que quiere verlos... si tienen unos minutos."

Harry frunció el ceño, y luego se hecho a reír al ver aparecer a Wolf corriendo y ladrando de alegría al ver a su amo.

Ambos, Hermione y Harry, tuvieron que aceptar por un buen rato las húmedas caricias del animal.

-"Forsters me dijo que el equipaje ya estaba hecho, así que también lo ha traído. Ahora los dejo tranquilos" –comentó Ron antes de cerrar la puerta y guiñarles un ojo a la parejita.

-"¿Te ibas a alguna parte?" –le pregunto, mirándola sorprendido.

-"No, era el equipaje que había preparado para mi viaje a México... ese que nunca logre realizar."

Harry se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

-"Supongo que aquel bikini rosa del que me hablaste una vez esta en ese bolso, ¿no?"

-"Sí..." –sonrió Hermione con picardía-. "Pero si estas esperando vérmelo puesto tendrás que darte prisa. Porque dentro de unos meses adquiriré la misma figura que una pelota de playa."

-"Te amo" –le confesó Harry, besándola con ternura-. "Y no me importa que tengas la figura de una pelota de playa."

-"Yo también lo amo, señor Holmes" –dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa traviesa.

-"Y, dígame, señora Holmes... ¿a dónde le gustaría ir a vivir?"

-"A una cabaña, una cueva, un motel..." -respondió ella-. "No me importa mientras vos estés ahí conmigo."

Wolf ladró en ese momento, y ambos se echaron a reír.

-"Y tu también, Wolf." –añadió divertida.

El lobo se acoste en el suelo apoyando la cabeza en las patas delanteras, sin dejar de ver como sus amos se besaban y abrazaban. El animal gimió levemente.

-"Creo que se siente un poco solo" –le susurro Hermione en el oído a Harry.

-"Hmmm" –Harry observo al animal-. "¿Crees que debería conseguirle una compañera, señora Holmes?"

-"Nadie debería estar solo, ¿no le parece señor Holmes?" –inquirió Hermione a escasos centímetros de la boca del ojiverde.

-"Absolutamente, señora Holmes" –murmuro antes de besarla en los labios-. "Nadie tiene que estar solo."

**Fin.-**

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holas! Tendré que ser muy breve pq ando muy escasa de tiempo, llego el final de "Amor de Medianoche", y estoy más que feliz por lo que hice con este fic, y creo que gran parte de esto se debe a ustedes, mis leales lectores, muchísimas gracias por seguirme y acompañarme por medio de sus mails, reviews y por haberme leído. **MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Espero que el final les haya gustado, y vieron que la final no fui tan mala... solo le quise dar suspenso a la cosa jejejeje XD. Bueno, dentro de unos días publico un nuevo fic H+Hr, que les aviso que va a estar muy romántico y cómico (vamos a dejar la acción y el drama un rato) que se va a llamar** "Sensatez, Sentimientos & Pañales"**, espero poder ver a todos ustedes de vuelta acompañándome en esta nueva aventura. Los quiero mucho, Cuídense!

Se despide con un gran beso, su fiel amiga

Lady Verónica Black.-

"**Que la magia los acompañe, las estrellas guíen su camino, pero más que nada griten a todo pulmón: ¡¡Viva Xiao Lang Li, Eriol Hiragizawa, Harry Potter y Los Merodeadores (salvo la rata apestosa ¬¬)! ¡¡Los hombres más tiernos y sexys que hay!"**

**¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS, PORFISS…!**


End file.
